L'esprit de famille
by ncislove54
Summary: Lors d'une enquête des plus banale, Tony et la femme de la victime se revoient après plusieurs années. Quelle était la nature de leur relation dans le passé? Tony sera-t-il écarté de l'enquête à cause de sa relation avec cette dernière? Que va-t-il apprendre de surprenant? Quelle sera la réaction de l'équipe?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction. J'espère que cela va vous plaire! **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Prologue:**

_**Août:**__**2H00:**__ Après avoir passé une longue journée fatiguante au Ncis, Tony rentra à son domicile. En arrivant, il déposa ses clés ainsi que son manteau, et s'avança vers la cuisine où il sortie une bière du frigo et des chips du placard. Il alla s'asseoir ensuite sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour décompresser de sa journée. Il décompressa le temps d'un épisode de sa série préférée et alla se coucher._

_**5H00: **__Le téléphone sonna_

- Dinozzo. _Dit-il à moitié réveillé_

- Dinozzo, ramène tes fesses, nous avons une nouvelle enquête!

- Ok j'arrive patron!

_Tony se leva, s'habilla rapidement et fila en direction de la scène de crime._

**Chapitre 1:**

_**6H00**: Une plus tard, Tony avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe, malgré le manque de sommeil ils trouvèrent tous une tâche à faire sur cette scène de crime._

_**Côté Ducky/Palmer:**_

- Alors Duck'?

- Oh Jethro, d'après mes premières constatations avec monsieur palmer, ce marine a malheureusement été poignardé à plusieurs reprises j'en ai bien peur..

- Heure de la mort?

- Vu la rigidité du corps je dirai qu'il est mort entre 22h et 23h30 hier soir. _Fit Palmer_

- C'est tout?

- Oui, nous en serons plus après l'autopsie ..

- Merci Ducky. _l'interrompit Gibbs_

_**Côté Mcgee/Ziva/Tony sur la scène de crime:**_

- Alors comment s'appele-t-il?

- D'après ses papiers, ce marine s'appelle Mark Eshter! _Répondit Ziva_

- Vous avez autre chose sur lui?

- Il est marié depuis 17 ans à Jessica Eshter et ont une fille Ashley. Pas de casier judiciaire, très bon marine. _Fit Mcgee_

- Tony tu as fini d'interroger les témoins et passants?

- Oui, mais sans succès. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu.

- Tony, Ziva vous allez voir la femme de ce marine

- Bien patron

- Mcgee, venez avec moi, nous allons rentrons à l'agence!

- Ok patron!

_Après quelques minutes de trajet, Tony et Ziva arrivèrent devant la demeure du marine décédé. Ziva toqua, une femme d'une trentaine d'années vint leur ouvrir, elle était rousse aux yeux bruns, mesurant environ 1,75 mètres._

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour, je me présente je suis l'agent Ziva David et voici mon collègue, Anthony Dinozzo. Nous aimerions vous parler au sujet de votre mari, le marine Mark Eshter.

_A cet instant, le visage de la jeune femme pâlit en regardant les agents, Tony la fixa._

- Entrez

- Merci

_Les agents ainsi que la femme du marine se posèrent au salon.._

- Que voulez-vous à mon mari?

- Rien. _Répondit Tony_

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous l'apprendre mais votre mari a été retrouvé mort ce matin.

- Non, non ça ne peut pas être lui, pas lui. _Dit-elle en pleurant_

-Toute mes condoléances! _Fit Ziva_

_Ziva se plaça à côté de la jeune femme pour la consoler, et regarda son collègue, qui regardait dans le vide. _

- Votre mari avait-il des ennemis? _Demanda-t-il en regardant son callepin_

- Non, pas à ce que je sache

- Même à son boulot? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui, vous savez..agent David, mon mari était l'un des meilleurs marine et s'entendait très bien avec ses collègues, même si parfois il y avait quelques embrouilles.

- Quelles sortes d'embrouilles? _Demanda Tony_

- Des embrouilles de routine

- Nous aimerions avoir accès à son ordinateur ainsi qu'à son agenda s'il vous plait.

- D'accord..les voici!

- Merci, bon bah si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez-pas à nous appeler. _Fit Ziva_

- Merci, mais une dernière chose, comment..comment-est-t-il mort?

- Il a été poignardé, je suis navrée.

- Merci.

- Au revoir Madame Eshter.

- Au revoir_. _

_La jeune femme, veuve, ferma la porte et tomba nez à nez avec sa fille._

- C'était qui maman?

- C'était des agents du ncis. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête_

- Pourquoi étaient-ils là?

- ..

- Maman, dit le moi s'il te plait.

- Ashley..

- S'il te plait..

- Ils ont retrouvé ton père ce matin, poignardé.._Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Non, non maman, pas papa!

_La mère et la fille s'enlacèrent en pleurant..._

_**Voiture:7H30**_

- Tu es sûr que ça va Tony?

- Oui, t'inquièterai-tu pour moi agent David? _Dit-il en se moquant_

- Non, mais tout à l'heure tu avais l'air ailleurs.

- J'étais ailleurs c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Ziva.

- Ok, si c'est comme ça je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre aujourd'hui, est-ce clair?

- Me suis-je plains ce matin? Non!

- Et bah continue..

_Pendant tout le reste du trajet, les deux coéquipiers ne se sont pas adressés la parole._

_**NCIS: 8H00**_

- Tony, Ziva ?

- Patron, nous avons intérrogé la femme de la victime, elle nous a dit que son mari n'avait pas d'ennemi et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien avec ses collègues de travail.._Commença Ziva_

- Quelques embrouilles de routine mais rien de plus. Nous avons son portable ainsi que son agenda. _Termina Tony_

- Bon travail vous deux, Mcgee?

- J'ai regardé ces appels, rien à signaler patron.

- Mcgee, descendez-voir Abby pour lui apporter l'ordinateur et l'agenda.

- Bien patron

- Vous deux, avec moi, nous allons voir Ducky.

- Ok patron !

_**Labo d'Abby:**_

- Mcgee, que me vaut ta visite ce matin?

- Abby, tu as trouvé quelque chose en ce qui concerne l'enquête?

- J'ai analysé les empreintes retrouvés sur son porte-feuille, ce sont celles de notre victime.

- Autre chose?

- Non, pour le moment. Mais je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau, d'accord?

- Hum d'accord..oh fait tient c'est l'ordinateur de notre marine ainsi que son agenda!

- Tout ça? C'est très gentil roi des elfes!

- Tu veux un peu d'aide?

- Avec plaisir Mcgee!

- D'accord, j'appelle Gibbs

_**Autopsie:**_

- Alors Ducky? _Fit Gibbs en arrivant dans la salle_

- Ce marine a bien été poignardé à plusieurs reprises..

- Qu'as-tu que je ne sais pas encore?

- Le coup fatal a été porté le premier dans l'abdomen, et les autres coups ont été portés post mortem.

- Bien, l'heure de la mort est-elle la même que ce matin? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui ma chère

- Merci Ducky! _Firent les agents en partant_

_**Ascenseur: **__Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.._

- Mcgee, je vous écoute

- Patron, je reste au labo avec Abby pour l'aider

- D'accord, tenez-moi au courant

- Pas de problème patron

_En deux jours d'enquête, l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs boucla l'enquête en ce qui concerne la mort du marine Mark Eshter, c'était en fait la maîtresse de celui-ci qui était jalouse que son amant ne quitte pas sa femme._

_Tony et Ziva ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis et l'atmosphère était pesante..._

- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous veux à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Dinozzo?

- Oui patron

- A demain

- A demain!

_**Côté Tony: 19h45**_

_Avant de rentrer chez lui, Tony passa voir la femme veuve, Jessica Eshter..._

- Bonsoir. _Fit Tony_

- Bonsoir Anthony, rentre.

**Voili Voilou le prologue et le chapitre 1 sont maintenant postés, qu'en pensez-vous? Ce début vous donne envie de lire la suite? J'accepte les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, les compliments enfin bref tous à vos claviers comme on dit! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous, je vous poste la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Merci à DiNozzo-Ncis pour sa review, ça m'a donné envie de vous donner la suite! :D**

**Allez j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture! ;)**

**Chapitre 2:**

_Alors que Tony rentra dans la maison, Jessica ferma la porte à clé et l'invita dans le salon._

- Je crois qu'on doit discuter. _Fit Tony_

- Oui il me semble

- Alors comme ça..tu es devenue maman il y a 17 ans, juste après ton départ.

- Oui c'est un peu près ce qui s'est passé.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu es partie sans même me dire au revoir?

- J'avais des choses à règler

- Et tu préférais règler ces choses que fonder une famille ?

- Anthony..

- Réponds à ma question, j'ai besoin de savoir

- Peu avant mon départ, j'ai reçu un appel de mon père..

- Toujours aussi grincheux et raciste?

- Anthony, je peux continuer ou pas? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Mon père, ne voulant pas que je m'engage dans une relation sérieuse à seulement 20 ans et en plus avec un italien, voulait te tuer donc j'ai préféré couper les ponts avec toi pour te protèger.

- Et toi tu étais prête à t'engager à l'époque?

- Oui

- Et pourquoi as-tu épousé le marine peu de temps après ton départ?

- Ce marine, je l'ai rencontré à l'aéroport avant de partir rejoindre mon père, il m'a remonté le moral et a comblé ton absence. Mon père l'a tout de suite accepté et on s'est marié, nous avons acceuilli quelques mois après notre fille, Ashley.

- Je présume que ton père l'a accepté car il était de la même origine que toi?

- Oui

- Maman, qu'as-tu préparé..oh bonjour, vous êtes? _Demanda Ashley du tac-au-tac_

_Tony regarda la jeune fille qui venait lui faire face, elle était brune aux yeux brun, 1 mètre 70._

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Anthony Dinozzo enfin appelle-moi Tony, et toi tu dois être Ashley?

- Oui c'est ça, vous ne travaillez pas au Ncis?

- Si, vous m'avez sans doute vu lorsque nous avons fait l'enquête sur la mort de votre père.

- Donc c'est bien vous, et..vous mangez avec nous?

- Non, non je ne vais pas vous embêter, je passais juste voir ta mère.

- Oh si reste Anthony, je crois que nous avons encore des choses à nous dire.

- Merci c'est gentil

- A table!

- Hum des spaguettis bolognaises, mon plat préféré! _S'écria la jeune fille_

- C'est mon plat préféré aussi

- Au fait, vous vous connaissez depuis quand?

- Depuis très longtemps.._Répondit sa mère_

- Avant même ta naissance. _Répondit Tony_

- Ah donc vous étiez dans le meme lycée?

- Oui ! _Firent les deux concernés_

- Et..vous êtes sorties ensemble?

- Non/Oui! _Firent Jess et Tony_

- Ah hein..!

- Quoi? _Firent-ils ensemble_

- Vous êtes sorties ensemble oui ou non?!

- Oui, tu es contente, hein?

- Oui maman, mais pourquoi ça s'est fini?

- Je crois que tu as assez posé de questions jeune fille, bon il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Il n'est que 20h Tony, tu ne vas tout de même pas rentrer chez toi! _Fit Jessica_

- ...

- Je te promets que j'arrête de vous poser des questions! _Fit Ashley en le suppliant_

- Bon, c'est d'accord, je reste encore!

- Oui! Où en étions-nous? Ah oui la séparation!

- Ashley! _Firent les adultes_

- Oups! Hum qui veut du dessert? Je vais le chercher! _Dit-elle en se levant_

- Ta fille est infatiguable et incroyable!

- Elle tient ça de son père, ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Par contre, niveau physique, elle me ressemble apparemment.

- Oui elle te ressemble beaucoup

- Merci

- Et toi tu es célibataire?

- Oui. J'ai failli me marier il y a maintenant 10-11 ans. Mais elle m'a quitté la veille de mon mariage.

- Aie..tu devais être si triste

- Tout comme il y a 18 ans.

- Oui, et tu n'as pas eu d'autres relations?

- Si enfin je suis sortie avec la fille d'un trafiquants d'armes et lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais sous-couvertures et que je lui avais tous menti, elle m'en a voulu jusqu'à m'accuser du meurtre de son père.

- Tu lui as menti sur tes sentiments?

- Non et pourtant je lui ai dis juste avant de lui dire au revoir que j'avais menti sur mes propres sentiments.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt à te réengager et puis dire "Je t'aime" devient difficile pour toi à le dire.

- Mais..mais comment tu sais ça?

- N'oublie pas que je te connai par coeur, tu es quelqu'un de sensible et pourtant tu joues les gros durs devant tout le monde, une sorte de carapace.

- Et voilà le dessert est prêt, un gâteau au chocolat!

- Miam! _Fit Tony en souriant_

_Quelques minutes plus tard.._

- Je vais aller me coucher, demain j'ai cours. Au revoir Tony, au revoir maman!

- Au revoir mon coeur! _Fit Jessica_

- Au revoir Ashley, ravi de t'avoir rencontré! _Fit Tony_

_Alors qu'Ashley monta les marches des escaliers, Tony regarda Jessica en souriant.._

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi?

- Tu n'as pas changé pendant toutes ces années..

- Toi non plus d'ailleurs

- Merci, bon ce repas et cette soirée a été superbe, mais je vais devoir rentrer, demain le boulot m'attends!

- Pas de soucis, bonne soirée Anthony

- Bonne soirée Jessica

_Tony embrassa sur le front Jessica et partie en direction de sa voiture..._

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Tony reverra-t-il Jessica? **

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou merci pour review, cela fait super plaisir! :**

_**- DiNozzo-Ncis**_

_**- fleur974**_

**Voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 3**

_Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla seul dans son lit comme à son habitude depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il alla déjeuner et s'habilla ensuite pour aller au boulot, pour une fois il était en avance._

**_7h30:_**

_Tony débarqua dans l'open-office et fut étonné de ne voir que Ziva, ni mcgee, ni gibbs n'étaient arrivé._

- Bonjour

- Bonjour

_Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils prononcèrent ensemble avant l'arrivée de l'agent Gibbs et de l'agent Mcgee._

**_8H00: Toilette des Hommes_**

- Il faut qu'on parle. _Fit Ziva_

- Oui et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi? _Dit-il en se retournant_

- De nous

- Oh..ça

- Gibbs commence à se poser des questions sur nous, sur le fait que nous nous parlions plus.

- Nous sommes en train de parler.

- Tony..

- Tu avais raison, l'autre jour, je n'allais pas bien, et je vais te dire pourquoi. Jessica Eshter est une de mes ex.

- Quoi? _S'écria-t-elle_

- Tu as très bien entendu, c'était il y a 18 ans de cela, nous étions ensemble depuis 4 ans, tout allait bien entre nous jusqu'au jour où elle est partie, sans rien me dire.

- Oh je suis..tellement désolée.._Dit-elle émue par le récit de son coéquipier_

- Tu n'y ai pour rien Ziva.._Dit-il en souriant_

- Tu es allé la voir depuis la fin de l'enquête pour t'expliquer?

- Oui, hier soir. Je suis venue pour lui demander des explications sur son départ précipité il y a quelques années, on s'est expliqué et ensuite elle m'a présenté sa fille, Ashley. Elle lui ressemble tellement c'est incroyable.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoins de parler, je suis là.

- Merci Ziva

- Ya pas de quoi, que dis-tu d'aller boire un verre au bar ce soir?

- Tu sais je n'ai pas très envie et..

- T'inquiète je comprends après ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.._Dit-elle en baissant la tête_

- Mais je te propose de venir manger chez moi ce soir, ça te va?

- Hum..pourquoi pas!

- 19h30 si Gibbs nous laisse, c'est d'accord?

- Parfait

_**Bureau: 9h00**_

- Où sont Tony et Ziva? _Demanda Gibbs qui venait d'arriver_

- Je crois qu'ils sont allés au toilette! _Répondit le bleu_

- Ensemble Mcgee?

- Hum non, je ..je ne pense pas! _Bégaya-t-il_

- Appelez-les et dites leurs que s'ils ne reviennent pas dans les 5 minutes qu'ils suivent, ils pourront pointer à l'A.N.P.E, est-ce que c'est clair?

- Clair..pa..patron!

Timothy sortie son portable et composa le numéro de Tony lorsqu'il fut interrompi par les deux concernés qui arrivèrent tranquillement.

- Pas la peine de nous appeler le bleu, nous sommes là!

- Très drôle Tony, mais je te conseille de rester tranquille, Gibbs n'est pas d'humeur à jouer.

- Ah bon Tim?

- Oh, euh patron, ça va?

- Tim, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que nous vous taquinons

- Je ne sais pas patron, très bonne question.

_Gibbs partie à son bureau en n'écoutant qu'à moitié la réponse du jeune agent, trop préoccupé par ses deux autres agents, qui venaient de revenir._

- Où étiez-vous tous les deux tout à l'heure?

- Pardon?

- Je crois que vous avez bien compris agent David

- Ziva et moi nous avons réglé quelques petits trucs personnels car cela commençait à se faire ressentir au sein de l'équipe.

- Bien, si tout est réglé, maintenant au travail! Je veux voir vos rapports sur mon bureau avant midi.

- Ok patron! _Firent les agents en choeur_

_Tout le reste de la journée se passa sous la joie et la bonne humeur. Chaque agent avait rédigé ces rapports et les avait donné à Gibbs, sans un retard._

**_19h00: Appartement de Tony:_**

_Tony était en train de ranger les quelques courses qu'ils venaient d'acheter au supermarché du coin et alla ensuite se préparer. Il prit une douche et enfila un jean clair, un tee-shirt bleu et un gilet bleu marine avec des bordures rouges. Pour ce qui est des chaussures, il misa sur des baskets noirs._

**_19H00: Appartement de Ziva:_**

_Ziva se dépêcha de se lever et de s'habiller pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle enfila un slim blanc avec un haut noir simple ainsi que des chaussures à talons noirs. Pour ce qui est de la coupe, elle lâcha ses long cheveux bruns frisés._

**_19H30: Appartement de Tony:_**

_Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit, Tony quitta son dîner et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la porte d'entrée._

- Bonsoir, entre! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Bonsoir, merci.

- Vient on va dans le salon, tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Une limonade s'il te plait si tu as

- Mais bien sûr que j'en ai! Tient!

- Merci

_Ziva déposa son sac dans l'entrée et fit le tour de l'appartement. Tony la vit prendre une photo où elle et Tony prenaient la pose enlacés autour des autres membres du ncis._

- Tu te rappelle de ce jour?

- Oui, comme si c'était hier.

- Nous avions tellement ri ce jour-là que tout le monde s'en souvient.

- Oui c'est vrai!

- On passe à table?

- Avec plaisir, qu'as-tu préparé?

- Pâtes à la carbonara, ton plat préféré! _Dit-il fièrement_

- Tu t'en ai souvenu? _Demanda-t-elle surprise_

- Oui ça te choque?

- Non, non ça me surprant c'est tout

_Leurs visages s'approchèrent, ils étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Tony passa sa main derrière la nuque de sa coéquipère et..fut interrompu par un coup de sonnette.._

- Désolé..je vais voir! _Dit-il tout gêné_

- Ne t'en fait pas, vas-y! _Dit-elle en souriant_

_Tony se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec.._

- Ashley?! Que fais-tu ici et que t'arrive-t-il? Entre!

- Ma..ma mère..s'est fait ..enlevé! _Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Mais..mais comment est-ce possible?

- J'ai trouvé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu as vu ta mère quand pour la dernière fois? _Demanda Ziva qui venait d'arriver_

- Entre midi et deux lorsque nous avons déjeuné ensemble à la maison.

- Elle allait bien? _Demanda une nouvelle fois Ziva_

- Oui, oui je vous assure, mais qui êtes-vous?

- Je m'appelle Ziva David, vous m'avez sans doute vu lors de la dernière enquête concernant votre père.

- Je ne pourrai pas perdre ma mère, pas après ce que j'ai vécu avec mon père..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la retrouver, je te le promet.

_Tony prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter et fit signe à Ziva d'appeler Gibbs._

- Gibbs

- Gibbs, c'est Ziva

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Jessica Eshter s'est fait kidnappée, venez chez Tony.

- D'accord j'arrive!

**Alors? :)**

**Va-t-on retrouver Jessica? Que va dire Gibbs? **

**Une petite review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, **

**Merci à Valensolles pour sa review, merci pour le conseil! ;)**

**Chapitre 4:**

- Je crois que des explications s'imposent non?

- Jessica et moi nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand Dinozzo?

- Je voulais te le dire mais ..

- Mais quoi Dinozzo? Tu connaissais la femme de la victime, ça aurait pu tournait au drame!

- Arrête Gibbs, Jessica et moi nous nous sommes perdu du vue depuis 18 ans, je l'ai revu il y a même pas une semaine. Et en y réfléchissant je crois qu'il y a pas eu d'accident à cause de cela.

- Et si cette enlèvement était liée à toi, hein?

- Arrêtez-vous deux! _Cria Ziva_

- Nous devons retrouver Madame Eshter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Fit Mcgee_

- L'agent Mcgee a raison, nous devons retrouver ma mère..s'il vous plait!

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Ashley, nous retrouverons ta mère. Ta mère avait-elle des ennemis?

- Non pas à ce que je sache Tony, enfin..depuis la mort de mon père, maman a recu beaucoup d'appels.

- Tu sais qui s'est? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Je ne sais pas..à chaque fois que je lui demandais elle me disait que c'était ma tante, mais à vrai dire..elle me mentait.

- Mcgee regardez ces appels, Tony tu restes avec elle et vous Ziva, venez avec moi nous allons chez madame Eshter.

- Ok patron

**_Côté Tony/Ashley:_**

- J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose..

- Ashley tu ferai mieux d'aller te coucher, si j'ai des nouvelles de ta mère, je te préviendrai.

- ..Bon d'accord, bonne nuit Tony

- Bonne nuit Ashley

_**Côté Gibbs/Ziva:**_

- Tu le savais pour Dinozzo et Madame Eshter, Ziva?

- Oui

- Et..depuis quand?

- Ce matin, lorsque..Tony et moi nous nous sommes absentés.

- Mmh et..vous étiez en train de faire quoi lorsque Ashley est arrivée?

- Nous étions en train de dîner, entre collègues et amis. Pourquoi cette question?

- A cause de la règle n°12

- Celle de la relation entre collègues ?

- Oui, l'avez-vous enfreint agent David?

- Non, non bien sûr que non! Voyons avec Dinozzo? Vous rigolez j'espère.

_Gibbs regarda Ziva dans les yeux juqu'à ce que le téléphone de celui-ci sonna.._

- Gibbs

- Patron, c 'est Mcgee, j'ai regardé les appels de Madame Eshter, il y a bien le numéro de sa soeur dans ses appels mais celui qui l'a harcèle depuis la mort de son mari est Harry Safety, son père.

- Bon travail Mcgee, vous le convoquez.

- Ok patron

- Alors il a trouvé quelque chose?

- Oui, c'est son père qui l'appelait.

- Et tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a enlevé?

- Je ne sais pas, nous allons poser la question à Dinozzo, peut-être qu'il connait son père.

- Oui

- Emballe les derniers indices et on y va

**_Côté Tony/Ashley:_**

- Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Oui, Mcgee a vérifié les appels, c'est son père qui l'appelé. _Répondit Ziva_

- Tu le connai son père? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Oh oui, c'est à cause de lui qu'on s'est séparé à vrai dire, il est raciste et grincheux! J'ai jamais aimé rencontré les pères de mes petites amies.._Dit-il en grimaçant_

_Gibbs souria face à la réponse de son agent sénior, lui n'ont plus n'aimait pas rencontré la belle-famille._

- Et tu penses qu'il serait capable de l'enlever?

- Franchement Ziva? Oui il en serait capable, à l'époque il voulait même me tuer!

- D'accord, et où se trouve Ashley?

- Elle se repose dans la chambre d'ami Gibbs.

- Ok toi tu restes là, et nous nous allons intérroger son père.

- Pas de soucis.

**_NCIS: 23h00_**

_Gibbs interrogeait le suspect tandis que Mcgee et Ziva étaient de l'autre côté de la vitre._

- Tu crois qu'il a enlevé Madame Eshter, Ziva?

- Oui. _Dit-elle sans hésitation_

_De l'autre côté de la vitre:_

- Monsieur Safety, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre fille Jessica Eshter, depuis la mort de son mari?

- Oui

- Où étiez-vous hier entre 13h et 19h?

- Je travaillais à l'entrepôt. Monsieur Gibbs vous devez savoir que je tiens une énorme entreprise depuis maintenant plus de 20 ans.

- Bien et j'ai une dernière question, avez-vous enlevé votre fille?

- Pardon?

- Je crois que vous avez très bien entendu ma question Monsieur Safety.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Pourtant vous êtes la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé.

- Non, vous devez faire erreurs.

- Non je ne pense pas

_Derrière la vitre:_

- Mcgee, Ziva je viens d'avoir les résultats pour les empreintes que vous avez trouvé chez Madame Eshter. Les empreintes appartiennent à un certain Michael Philips, un employer de Monsieur Safety.

- Il faut le dire à Gibbs, son père doit être dans le coup. _Fit Ziva_

- Abb's toujours rien au niveau de la localisation de son portable?

- Non toujours rien

- Attends on peut essayer quelque chose pour la localisation !

- Les geeks là-haut, moi je vais discuter avec gibbs! _Fit Ziva_

_**Couloir du ncis: 23H30:**_

- Alors?

- Abby a identifié l'empreinte trouvé sur la porte d'entrée, c'est un certain..Michael Philips, employer de l'entreprise de Monsieur Safety.

- Tu crois que.._Commença Gibbs_

- J'ai réussi, enfin on a réussi à localiser Jessica Eshter! _Fit Mcgee en arrivant_

- Où ça Mcgee? _Demanda Gibbs_

- A l'entrepôt de Monsieur Safety

- Appelez Dinozzo, nous allons avoir besoins de renforts!

- On fait quoi de Monsieur Safety? _Demanda Ziva_

- Vous le laissez dans la salle d'interrogatoire, allez hop on y va! On se magne!

_**Entrepôt: 00H40**_

- Dinozzo je t'avais dis quoi à propos d'Ashley?

- Ne lui en voulait pas agent Gibbs, je veux voir ma mère.

- C'est d'accord. Dinozzo, Ziva vous rentrez par derrière! Mcgee avec moi par devant!

- 3, 2, 1 on y va! _Hurla Tony au micro_

_Les agents rentrèrent de tous les côtés de l'entrepôt, les coups de feu fusèrent._

- C'est bon je l'ai trouvé!

_Tony couru vers la piscine et trouva son ex-petite amie, insconciente, émergent dans l'eau, attachée à un poteau. Il sauta dans l'eau, la détacha et la sortie de l'eau._

- Maman, réveille-toi s'il te plait. _Fit Ashley en pleurant_

_Tony entama un massage cardiaque pendant 1 minute, 2 minutes sans réponses, il recommença sous les yeux impuissants de toute l'équipe ainsi que d'Ashley._

- Allez s'il te plait Jess, ne nous laisse pas.

**Alors? :)**

**Jessica va-t-elle s'en sortir? **

**Une petite review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, désolée pour le retard! Pour me rattraper je mets toute la fiction. Pourquoi? Car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment de poster chapitre par chapitre et que cette fiction je l'ai déjà terminé depuis quelques temps et je suis à la moitié d'une autre! ^^ Voilà tout :)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages, des reviews merci!**

**Chapitre 5**:

- Allez s'il te plait Jess, ne nous laisse pas.

- Non, non maman, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je t'aime.

Tony qui était encore en train de faire le massage cardiaque, laissa lui aussi couler une larme, il ne voulait pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Une main tendre se posa sur son épaule, c'était Ziva.

- Tony.._Dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de tête négatif_

- Non, non Ziva elle ne peut pas, non.

Tony, de colère, donna un coup de poing sur la poitrine de Jessica. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, toussa et se releva pour aller enlacer sa fille en pleure.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tellement peur ma chérie, je suis là maintenant.

- Oh maman.._Prononça Ashley en resserant l'étreinte_

- Merci Anthony

Tony qui regardait la scène à côté de Ziva répondit à Jessica d'un simple de signe de tête et il s'éloigna. Lorsque Ziva s'en aperçu, elle regarda Gibbs qui lui fit signe d'aller le voir.

Devant l'entrepôt:

- Tony attends!

- Ziva laisse-moi tranquille!

- Non

- Non? _Dit-il en relevant la tête_

- Pourquoi es-tu partie?

- J'ai rempli mon devoir

- Tony tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire?! Je pense plutôt que tu as eu peur de perdre Jessica une deuxième fois, car tu l'aimes encore.

- J'ai eu peur de la perdre une deuxième fois c'est vrai mais.. je ne l'aime plus. C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. A présent, je suis amoureux d'une personne, et cette personne c'est toi.

- Tu...

- Oui je t'aime Ziva

Tony posa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Ziva et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser doux prouva l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis le début de leur rencontre.

- Je t'aime aussi Tony

Ils se regardèrent et se sourièrent mais quelque chose tracassait Ziva..

- A quoi tu penses?

- Gibbs

- Oh..il t'a dit quelque chose à l'appartement de Jess?

- Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais chez toi ce soir et il m'a fortement déconseillé de sortir avec toi.

- J'ai une idée! _S'exclama-t-il_

- Laquelle? _Demanda-t-elle _

- Nous n'allons rien dire à Gibbs.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui. _Dit-il sérieusement_

- Et on va s'y prendre comment?

- Ah ça je n'ai pas encore réfléchis, je suppose qu'on improvisera.

- Au pire, s'il le découvre et qu'il n'accepte pas notre relation, nous démissionerons et nous fonderons une famille.

- Le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

- Tony, Ziva, on rentre! _S'écria Gibbs_

- Ok Gibbs

Tous les agents rentrèrent, de chaque côté, chez soi pour une longue nuit de sommeil bien mérité quoique, pour certains ils opterons pour une nuit assez agitée et courte.

Le lendemain..

Appartement de Tony: 7h00

- Bonjour toi, bien dormie? _Demanda Tony_

- Shalom, bien dormie mais très peu.

- Il ne fallait pas faire des folies de son corps cette nuit!

- C'est toi qui a commencé!

- Non c'est toi, tu m'as embrassé en premier.

- ..C'est vrai, je m'avoue vaincue! _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules_

- J'ai le droit tout de même à mon bisou?

- Non

- Pourquoi non?

- Parce que..c'est comme ça! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- ...

- Allez vient on va déjeuner, sinon Gibbs va s'apercevoir que je suis en retard!

- D'accord!

Une demie-heure plus tard, Tony et Ziva étaient prêt à partir ..

- Je peux avoir mon bisou maintenant? _Demanda-t-il avec sa tête de chien battue_

- Mais oui mon amour! Je t'embêtais tout à l'heure!

Ziva s'approcha doucement de Tony et l'embrassa tendrement au grand plaisir de son campagnon.

- On y va maintenant?

- Oui avec plaisir

**Chapitre 6**:

Une semaine passa depuis ces derniers évenements, Tony et Ziva sortaient toujours ensemble et Gibbs n'en savait rien. Les enquêtes se succèdaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.

Appartement Dinozzo: 18h30

La sonnette de la porte rententit..

- Deux secondes j'arrive! _S'écria Tony_

- Bonjour Anthony

- Oh salut Jess, rentre.

- Merci

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Non ça ira merci, je suis venue te voir pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie il y a une semaine maintenant.

- Je n'ai fais que mon travail, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ça n'est-ce pas?

- Exacte

- Je t'écoute alors

- Il y a 18 ans, lorsque je suis partie j'ai découvert peu de temps après que j'étais enceinte.

- Oui ça je sais déjà, tu étais enceinte de ton mari.

- Oui, enfin non.

- Que veux-tu me dire là?

- Je ne connaissais pas encore mon mari à cette époque.

- Je ne comprends plus rien là Jess!

- Ashley est ta fille._ Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

- ...

- Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas t'en occuper, c'est normal, je l'ai élevé seule, et je peux encore m'en occuper, je suis sa mère après tout.

- Anthony je suis rentrée!

Ziva, qui venait d'arriver, arriva à grand pas dans le salon et découvrit la mine perdue de son petit-ami, ne comprenant pas sa réaction elle se tourna vers l'invité surprise, qui n'est autre que l'ex-petite-amie de celui-ci.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?!

- Oh il n'y rien d'important à raconter, je vais vous laisser. A plus tard Anthony.

Lorsque Jessica franchissa la porte d'entrée, Ziva s'approcha lentement de Tony. Ce dernier, avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Anthony, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?

- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. _Dit-il en adressant un faible sourire_

- Chéri, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, et puis que venez-t-elle faire ici au juste?

- Elle est passée pour me remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie.

- Il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas?

- Non

- Raconte-moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

- J'ai une fille.._murmura-t-il_

- Quoi?!

- J'ai une fille, Ashley..Ashley est ma fille.

- Non, non..ce n'est pas possible. Dit moi..non non promet le moi que tu ne vas revenir vivre avec Jessica?! S'il te plait..

- Non, mais d'où tu sors ça toi?! Je t'aime Ziva David, et même si Ashley est ma fille je n'irai plus vivre avec sa mère, Jessica car c'est du passé entre moi et elle tout simplement.

- Promet-le moi

- Je te le promets Ziva David que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, quelque soit les épreuves que nous affronterons. Je t'aime. _Dit-il en laissant couler une larme_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony.._Murmura-t-elle en sanglot_

- Attends un peu...

- Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'avis? Je le savais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai! _Dit-elle en reculant_

- Mais non ma puce, je n'ai pas changé d'avis loin de là. Mais si Ashley est ma fille, alors toi tu seras sa belle-mère! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Je viens de prendre une dizaine d'années en moins de 2 secondes. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Mais non ma puce..

Tony plaça sa main droite derrière la nuque de Ziva et l'embrassa amoureusement. Celle-ci répondit à son baiser. Peu à peu, sans le savoir, ils commencent une nouvelle vie à 3. Même si la partie n'est pas encore gagnée..

**Chapitre 7**:

2 septembre

: Une semaine passa depuis l'annonce de la paternité de Tony. Tony commençait à l'accepter, mais le plus dur restait à venir, sa propre fille ne savait même pas que son vrai père était l'ex petit-ami de sa mère.

9H00: NCIS

Avec quelques minutes de retard, Tony passa les portes de l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard patron!

- Règle n°6 Dinozzo! _Déclara-t-il en lui mettant un slap_

- Ne jamais s'excuser c'est un signe de faiblesse, j'ai compris Boss

- Dinozzo rapports comme tout le monde, je les veux sur mon bureau avant midi, est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui patron! _Fit l'agent Sénior_

Dès que le patron fut partie, Tony en profita pour adresser un sourire charmeur à sa coéquipière, qui elle releva sa tête et lui fit-de même. Il voulu lui dire quelque chose mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, en lui envoyant un sms.

Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin, tu dormais tellement bien

Je t'aime.

Ziva

Il lui répondit:

Pas grave, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai passé une exellente soirée hier.

Je t'aime aussi ma ninja déjantée

Anthony

Elle voulut lui répondre mais Gibbs arriva à grand pas dans les bureaux avec un café à la main...

- Un fils de la marine a été retrouvé poignardé ce matin, en route!

- Où allons-nous patron? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Au 3200 Woodbine Street, Chevy Chase

- Mais..ce n'est pas le lycée Rochambeau?

- Si pourquoi? _Demanda Gibbs_

C'est le lycée d'Ashley Eshter, la fille de Jessica.

- En route!

Après quelques minutes de trajet, les agents arrivèrent sur les lieux.

- Dinozzo, David vous allez questionner la classe sur le décès de leur camarade Edward Chase.

- Quelle classe? _Demanda Ziva_

- Edward Chase était dans la classe 12th C.

- Merci le bleu! _Fit Tony_

- Allez au travail vous deux! Mcgee avec moi nous allons intérroger celui qui a découvert le corps ainsi que le proviseur du lycée.

- Ok patron!

Côté Ziva/Tony:

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo et voici ma coéquipière l'agent spécial Ziva David, nous venons vous questionner sur votre camarade Edward Chase.

- Oui nous savons

- Vous êtes? _Demanda Ziva_

- Je m'appelle Kristen Canston, je suis leur enseignante.

- Enchanté, avec ma collègue nous allons diviser la classe en deux. Je prendrai la première partie quant à elle, elle prendra la deuxième partie de classe.

- Nous allons faire l'appel pour commencer.

- Abigael, Parker, Emily, Madison, Michael, Tyler, Olivia, Matthew, Hailey, Joshua, Nicholas, Hannah, Sarah, Ashley?

Tony qui tenait la liste de la classe, releva la tête et regarda la dernière qu'il venait de citer, et fut surpris de trouver sa fille. Voyant le malaise de son petit-ami, Ziva intervena.

- Ceux qui ont été appelé vous venez près de mon collègue, les autres qui n'ont pas été appelé suivez-moi.

Côté Mcgee/Gibbs:

- Alors Ducky?

- Oh Jethro, je viens juste d'arriver mais je peux déjà te dire que ce jeune homme a été victime d'un coup de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen.

- C'est ce qui l'a tué?

- Oui malheureusement

- Heure de la mort?

- Vu l'état du corps, je pense qu'il est mort il y a peu de temps, je dirai i heures. Jethro, à quelle heure ont-ils découvert le corps?

- I heure, oui je sais ce que tu penses Ducky, et je vais tout de suite le découvrir.

- Monsieur Palmer, venez nous allons mettre notre victime sur le brancard.

- Tout de suite Docteur!

Côté Tony:

- Parker Miller s'il vous plait

- Oui Monsieur

- Asseyez-vous

- Merci

- Traîniez-vous avec Edward Chase?

- Oui..C'était un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Toute mes condoléances.

- Que voulez-vous au juste? Si c'est pour me demander si je l'ai tué, la réponse est non.

- Bien, mais j'aimerai savoir à quelle heure l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois s'il te plait.

- Je ne l'ai pas venue ce matin, il était souvent absent ces derniers temps.

- Et tu n'as pas voulu savoir pourquoi?

- J'ai essayé d'aller le voir pour lui demander, mais il me disait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquièter pour lui, alors je l'ai laissé.

- Bien, merci tu peux aller te rasseoir avec les autres. C'est au tour d'Ashley Eshter.

- Bonjour Tony

- Bonjour Ashley, je pense que tu sais comment cela va se dérouler.

- Oui, je commence à m'y habituer depuis quelques temps. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tu le connaissais cet Edward Chase?

- Oui, enfin seulement de vue. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

- Apparemment, il manquait beaucoup les cours ces derniers temps. Est-ce vrai?

- Oui

- Et tu as remarqué quelque chose qui avait changé?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu te rappelles de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Côté Tony/Ziva:

Après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoires..

- Alors tu as obtenu quelques choses? Demanda Tony

- Non, pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami sauf un certain Kevin Jospel, mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis une semaine environ, il manquait beaucoup en ce moment. Et toi?

- Dans mon groupe, un certain Parker Miller connaissait la victime. C'était un de ses meilleurs amis, la dernière fois qui l'a vu c'était cette semaine, il ne l'a pas vu ce matin. Même remarque quant à ses absences.

- Bon je crois que nous allons attaquer l'interrogatoire de l'enseignante.

- Oui avec plaisir!

Côté Gibbs/Mcgee:

- Mcgee, avez-vous les plans du lycée?

- Oui patron, les voici!

- Nous devons interroger le proviseur du lycée

- D'accord, donc là nous allons monter les escaliers et nous prendront ensuite la droite..voilà nous y sommes!

- Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes les agents du Ncis? _Demanda le proviseur_

- Vous supposez bien monsieur. _Répondit Gibbs_

- Vous êtes?

- Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs et voici l'agent spécial Timothy Mcgee, nous aimerions vous parler au sujet d'Edward Chase si vous le voulez bien.

- Oui entrez, alors que voulez-vous savoir à propos de lui.

- Nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est passé. _Fit Mcgee_

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est la concierge qui a découvert le corps de ce pauvre garçon. Elle nous a tout de suite avertie.

- Où est-t-elle maintenant? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Elle est dans la salle des profs, voulez-vous que je l'appelle?

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je vais aller la chercher, merci. _Répondit Mcgee_

Après quelques minutes, Mcgee arriva dans le bureau du proviseur en compagnie de la concierge...

- Bonjour Madame Wyatt, entrez.

- Bonjour directeur

- Bonjour je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs du Ncis. Mon agent, l'agent spécial Timothy Mcgee est venu vous chercher car nous avons des choses à éclaircir, vous êtes prête à nous aider?

- Oui, oui, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

- A quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Vers 8h il me semble, c'était le début de mon service.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelques choses d'anormal ce matin? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Non, pas à ce que je sache.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, appelez-moi à ce numéro.

- Merci agent Gibbs, j'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement le meurtrier.

- Je l'espère aussi. _Murmura Gibbs_

Côté Tony/Ziva:

- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, si vous vous souvenez de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas a appeler madame Canston. _Déclara Tony_

- C'est entendue, au revoir.

Les agents Dinozzo et David prirent la direction de la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du couloir, tous les regards des élèves se portaient sur eux. Mal à l'aise, Tony et Ziva marchèrent à grand pas vers la sortie où leur patron les attendait.

Côté Ashley/Parker:

- Tu connais ces agents? _Demanda Parker _

- Oui. _Répondit brièvement Ashley_

- Comment?

- C'est eux qui ont enquêté sur la mort de mon père.

- Oh..je suis désolée. Cela ne doit pas être facile de les revoir.

- L'agent qui nous a questionné tout à l'heure c'est un ami à ma mère depuis très longtemps, ils se sont revu il y a quelques semaines.

- Ils ont eu une relation?

- Cela ne te regarde pas je crois

- Ashley, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Je déteste te voir dans cet état. Allez vient retournons en cours.

- Parker..

- Oui?

- Toute mes condoléances pour ton ami

- Merci..Bon allez vient!

Parker et Ashley se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours main dans la main..

**Chapitre 8**:

14H00: NCIS

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a?

- Patron, nous avons interrogé chaque élève, personne ne l'a vu ce matin. Apparemment il loupait beaucoup de cours en ce moment. _Fit Tony_

- Il avait des amis?

- Oui il avait deux meilleurs amis un certain Parker Miller et un certain Kevin Jospel. _Répondit Ziva_

- Ils n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement?

- Non Mcgee, Parker a essayé d'aller lui rendre visite mais il lui a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquièter pour lui. _Répondit Tony_

- Et vous vous avez quoi? _Demanda Ziva_

- Le proviseur nous a passé le dossier scolaire d'Edward Chase. _Répondit Mcgee_

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? _Demanda Tony_

- Tony avec moi nous allons voir les parents d'Edward Chase, quant à vous deux vous allez voir Abby, peut-être qu'elle a tiré quelque chose sur les preuves trouvés.

- Ok patron!

Côté Tony/Gibbs:

Les deux agents arrivèrent devant la maison des Chase.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs du NCIS et voici l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo, pouvons nous vous parler?

- Oui entrez, mais qui y-a-t-il? _Demanda la mère_

- C'est au sujet de notre fils? _Demanda le père_

- Oui, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais votre fils a été retrouvé poignardé ce matin à son lycée. Toute mes condoléances. _Annonça Tony_

- Oh non.._Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Vous avez vu votre fils quand pour la dernière fois? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Hier soir. _Répondit le père_

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ces derniers temps dans son comportement? _Demanda Tony_

- Non, enfin si, Edward était de plus en plus distant et bizarre. Il s'énervait tout de suite alors que ce n'est pas dans sa nature de s'énerver. _Remarqua la mère_

- Votre fils consommait-t-il des drogues? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Non, non pas notre fils voyons! _Répondit vivement le père_

- D'accord, bon nous allons vous laisser si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci agent Gibbs. _Répondirent les parents_

En dehors de la maison: 15H00

- Tu en penses quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, allons voir si Abby a obtenu quelque chose.

Labo d'Abby: 15H00

- Alors Abby?! _Demanda Ziva_

- Salut vous deux, alors j'ai analysé le sang de notre victime..

- Résultats?

- Eh Timy tu es bien pressé! Le résultat c'est qu'il y a présence de drogues.

- Quel drogue?

- C'est de l'héroîne roi des elfes!

- Merci Abby

- Tu as autre chose Abby?_ Demanda Ziva en sortant son portable_

- Non pour le moment, je suis entrain d'analysé les empreintes trouvés sur le couteau.

- D'accord merci Abb's!

- Mais derien, à votre service!

Bureau NCIS: 15h30

- Alors vous deux?!

- Abby a analysé le sang d'Edward Chase, il a consommé de l'héroîne. _Fit Ziva_

- Autre chose? _Demanda Tony_

- Non pour le moment. Répondit Mcgee

- Mcgee analysez les appels de la victime, Ziva Tony avec moi

- On va où patron? _Demandèrent le couple_

- Voir Ducky

Salle d'Autopsie: 15H50

- Oh Jethro je viens à peine de finir d'autopsier notre pauvre garçon.

- Alors?

- Notre cher adolescent a bien succombé à une blessure de couteau au niveau de l'abdomen. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai remarqué aussi des traces de piqûre au niveau du bras ainsi que des traces blanches au niveau du nez, j'en ai déduis d'après mes hypothèses qu'il se droguait.

- C'est exact Ducky, il consommait de l'Héroîne. _Fit Ziva_

- Ce qui explique ses problèmes dentaires ainsi que ses problèmes cutanés. _Remarqua Palmer_

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'il consommait de la drogue Ducky?

- Oh Anthony, vu son état je pense que cela faisait que quelques mois qu'il se droguait.

- Donc cela répondrait au fait qu'il s'isolait et qu'il s'énervait. _Fit Gibbs_

- Oui cela expliquerai ceci. _Répondit Palmer_

Le téléphone de Tony sonna..

- Dinozzo

- Tony c'est Ashley

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Non laissez-nous, s'il vous plait..! _Cria-t-elle_

- J'arrive, ne bouge pas.

Tony rangea son téléphone et partie en courant vers le labo, vu la réaction de leur collègue, Gibbs et Ziva le suivirent.

Labo Abby: 16h00

- Abby, Mcgee localisez-moi ce dernier appel

- Euh d'accord. _Répondit Abby_

- L'appel a été émis derrière le lycée.

- D'accord merci Abb's

Tony couru le plus vite possible au parking. Pendant ce temps là, Gibbs et Ziva arrivèrent au labo.

- Où est Dinozzo?

- Il est partie

- Où ça Abby?

- ...

- Tony a reçu un appel i minutes, je veux savoir qui l'a appelé et où MAINTENANT!

- L'appel a été émis derrière le lycée, celui ou celle qui l'a appelé est.._Commença Abby_

- Ashley Eshter. _Fit Mcgee_

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit qu'Ashley était dans la classe de notre victime!

- Non

- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand?

- Jamais probablement

- Ziva, quel lien ont Tony et Ashley?

- Un lien entre eux? Vous rigolez?!

- Ziva, je sais que tu mens

- Bon d'accord, Ashley est la fille de Tony, vous êtes content?! On peut y aller?

- Quoi Tony a une fille? _Cria Abby_

- Oui mais ne lui en veut pas, il ne le sait que depuis quelques jours. C'est déjà très dur pour lui, et en plus de cela, Ashley n'est pas au courant.

- On en rediscutera plus tard, allons au lycée! _Fit Gibbs_

Derrière le lycée:

Tony, qui venait d'arriver, avança lentement, arme à la main. L'endroit était désert, personne à l'horizon. Il tremblait, tremblait de peur, peur de perdre sa fille. Il trouva par terre un bracelet, le bracelet de sa fille. Il s'accroupiea par terre, et laissa couler des larmes..Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipe arriva sur les lieux et il découvrit leur collègue assit par terre.

- Tony?

- Ziva..

Tony devant la présence de Ziva, se leva..

- Où est Ashley?

- Ils ont enlevé Ashley!

Tony éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Ziva, qui elle était impuissante. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Pendant ce temps là, Mcgee et Gibbs observèrent la scène. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Tony en pleurs, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, sa propre fille venait de se faire enlever.

Les heures passèrents, encore aucune trace n'avait été trouvé pour retrouver Ashley. Tony avait prévenu Jessica. Cette dernière était arrivée en pleurs dans les bras de Tony sous les yeux de Ziva, qui elle ressentait de la jalousie. Mais lorsque Ziva s'aperçu que Tony la regardait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son regard attendri et pleins d'amour.

3 Septembre: 10H20

Au Ncis, tout le monde s'activait. Chaque agent prit son gilet par balle ainsi que leur arme de service. L'équipe de Gibbs venait de découvrir où avait été enlevé Ashley grâce aux empreintes trouvés sur le bracelet d'Ashley, il appartenait à Kevin Jospel, l'ami de la victime Edward Chase. Il l'avait tué à cause d'une affaire de drogue.

Entrepôt:

Tous les agents étaient en place pour intervenir, ils attendaient tous le signal de Gibbs. Mais avant qu'il ne donne le signal, Tony s'avança vers Gibbs.

- Patron, avant que vous interveniez j'aimerai y aller seul.

- Tu es dingue ou quoi?!

- Patron, ce gars tient en otage ma fille ainsi qu'un de ses camarades. Je veux la sortir vivante et si nous intervenons, elle risque d'y laisser sa vie.

- Non

- Gibbs, imagine toi une seule seconde que c'est ta fille à l'intérieur, que ferais-tu hein?!

- J'irai seul.._murmura-t-il_

Tony avança lentement mais sûrement vers l'entrepôt où était pris au piège Ashley. Il arriva et découvrit sa fille attachée sur une chaise, mi-consciente. Il l'avait touché ainsi qu'à un de ses amis. Cela le mettait hors de lui, mais il se contrôla.

- Bonjour agent Dinozzo

- Kevin quelle surprise de te voir! _Dit-il ironiquement_

- Arrêtez de faire de l'ironie agent Dinozzo, je crois que je tiens en otage votre fille ainsi que son petit-ami, donc à votre place je garderai mon sérieux.

- Vous me connaissez très mal vous savez, je déteste rester sérieux, surtout dans ces moments là.

- Vous voulez que je tue votre fille?!

L'adolescent prit la tête de la jeune fille et lui colla son arme sur la tempe. Tony, qui lui, regarda la scène, comprit qu'il valait mieux retrouver son sérieux pour sauver sa fille ainsi qu'un de ses amis. Tony essaya de négocier en faisant un pas en avant mais un coup de feu partie.

- Agent Dinozzo, la prochaine fois ce sera dans le bras de votre fille c'est d'accord?

- Oui

Tony qui venait de recevoir une balle dans le bras, serra pour éviter l'hémorragie. Il devait réfléchir maintenant, avant que l'équipe de renfort arrive.

- Kevin, vous êtes un gars bien, pourquoi avez-vous tué Edward, votre ami?

- Il me devait du fric!

- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre?

- Attendre quoi? Il serait partie avec la marchandise sans la payer, hors de question!

- Vous savez, à cause de votre erreur vous allez prendre pour 20 à 30 ans de prison, vous allez gâcher votre vie. Je vous donne un conseil, si vous relâcher ces deux personnes, je vous promet que je ferai quelque chose pour vous.

- Vous allez faire quoi?

- Je pourrai réduire votre peine.

- Les flics ne tiennent jamais leur promesse.

- Mais des agents si

- En quoi est-ce différent?

- Aucune différence! Sauf peut-être l'improvisation!

- Ah et comment allez-vous me surprendre?

- Comme ça!

Tony regarda vers la droite, ce que fit l'adolescent et en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Un combat commença entre les deux hommes. Tony voyant que l'adolescent reprennait le dessus, il lui donna une droite qui le déséquilibra et tomba inconscient. Il ne prit pas le temps de le menotter et alla directement voir Ashley ainsi que Parker. Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe de renfort arriva..

- Oh papa..

Ashley dès qu'elle fut libérée, se précipita dans les bras de son père, quant à ce dernier, il ne bougeait plus, Ashley venait de l'appeler papa. Sentant qu'elle sanglotait, il resserra son étreinte contre elle et la berça pour la rassurer, c'était comme s'il l'avait déjà fait.

- Je suis là Ashley, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te protégerai je te le jure. Je suis tellement désolée que tu l'ai appris comme cela..

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, cela fait déjà quelques temps que je m'en doutais et puis maman me la annoncé i ou 3 jours maintenant. Elle voulait juste savoir si tu serai capable de me le dire.

- Oh je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, pourtant cela fait presque un mois que je le sais. J'avais tellement peur que tu le prennes mal, surtout après le décès de ton beau-père.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai eu un peu du mal à le digérer, j'aurai voulu te connaître plus tôt.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons en profiter pour se connaître un peu mieux, mais avant un petit tour à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tu ailles bien.

- Papa, je déteste les hôpitaux tout comme toi apparemment!

- Si elle le veut bien, Ducky pourra l'examiner en même temps que toi. Par contre, toi Parker tu vas aller te faire soigne. _Fit Gibbs_

Gibbs, qui se trouvait à côté de Ziva et de Mcgee s'avança en souriant. Tous les agents étaient heureux pour eux deux.

- Tant que je ne vais pas à l'hôpital, ça me va! _Répondit la jeune fille en souriant_

- Tout comme son père.._murmura Mcgee_

- Ashley! _Cria Jessica_

- Maman, oh j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais!

- Oh ma chérie..

La mère et la fille qui se tenaient dans les bras, se retournèrent et virent Tony qui s'approchait de Ziva..

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre..

- Je vais bien Ziva, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime Ziva

Les deux agents s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de tout le monde, y comprit Gibbs qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

- Mcgee vous me devez 20 dollars!

- Tenez..je crois que j'ai perdu!

- Vous avez pariés sur nous deux? _Demanda Tony étonné_

- Oui et cela fait un bon bout de temps! Vous en avez mis du temps pour enfreindre cette foutue règle! _Remarqua Gibbs_

- Alors alors tu ne nous vires pas? Demanda Ziva

- Comment pourrais-je virer mes deux meilleurs agents qui pour moi sont comme mes propres enfants.._Fit Gibbs en souriant_

- Merci Gibbs! _Fit le couple_

- Mais..

- Je le savais, il y a toujours un Mais de ta part! _Râla Dinozzo_

- Je veux bien accepter votre relation mais pas de bisou au travail, est-ce c'est compris?

- Comprit patron! _Firent les deux agents_

Alors que Gibbs et Mcgee partirent en direction de leur voiture. Tony, Ziva, Ashley et Jessica se rapprochèrent pour parler.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Ziva est maintenant ma belle-mère? _Demanda Ashley _

- Tu as tout compris jeune fille, et moi si j'ai bien compris, Parker est ton petit-ami?

- Tu as tout compris papa!

- Ce sont bien des dinozzo! _Firent Jessica et Ziva_

- Bon allez on rentre? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui avec plaisir mon petit derrière poilu..

- Ziva, ma ninja, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ce surnom? Je crois que j'avais dis de ne pas le répéter devant tout le monde, surtout devant ma fille!

- Papa, j'ai 17 ans je te rappelle!

- Ouie et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète! _Dit-il en riant_

**Chapitre 9**:

Deux mois passèrent depuis ce fameux jour, Tony et Jessica s'étaient mis d'accord il y a quelques semaines au sujet de la garde alternée d'Ashley. Elle allait une semaine chez sa mère, puis une semaine chez son père. Ashley et Tony avaient appris à se connaître et Ziva était là pour réconforter Tony lorsqu'il doutait de son rôle de père mais aussi pour aider Ashley lorsqu'elle lui demander des conseils au sujet des garçons.

Maison des Dinozzo: 20H30

- A table! _Cria Ziva_

- J'arrive! Mmh ça sent bon!

- Ashley a raison mon amour, cela sent extrêmement bon, qu'as-tu préparé?

- Des torsades à la bolognaise, tout ce que vous aimez!

- Miam j'ai hâte de goûter alors! Bon appétit! _Fit Tony_

- Bon appétit! _Firent les filles_

- Tu étais en train de faire quoi Ashley dans ta chambre? _Demanda Tony_

- Je révisais mes cours de biologie, un calvaire! Je ne t'en parle même pas!

- C'est sur quel thème? _Demanda Ziva_

- C'est sur le don de greffe.

- Oh c'est intéressant, non?

- Oui c'est intéressant papa, mais c'est très dur à apprendre. Demain j'ai un examen sur ce chapitre, je ne sais pas comment vais-je y arriver.

- J'en suis sûr que tu vas réussir ma chérie, tu sais on dit que la nuit porte conseil, donc après le repas tu vas finir d'apprendre et tu verras demain tu sauras tout ton cours. _Dit-il_

- Oui tu as sûrement raison

- Au fait avec Parker ça se passe bien?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de lui donc je me demandais si tout allait bien.

- Je parle de Parker, peu c'est vrai, mais j'aime mieux en parler entre filles, tu vois?

- Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu en parles avec Ziva?

- Oui c'est ce qu'elle voulait te dire, surtout ne te vexe pas mon chaton!

- Pourquoi me vexerai-je? Si ma fille est heureuse c'est le principal mais s'il te fait du mal tu as intérêt à m'en parler. D'accord?

- Oui papa ne t'inquiète. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Bon allez file dans ta chambre réviser, nous allons débarasser.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui allez file Ashley avant que je ne change d'avis!

Alors qu'Ashley monta les marches 4 à 4, Tony et Ziva débarassèrent.

- Ta fille te ressemble tellement niveau caractère! _Fit Ziva en souriant_

- Oui c'est vrai, et c'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur.._Dit-il en baissant la tête_

- Pourquoi? _Dit-elle étonnée_

- Elle se fait passer pour une personne forte en partageant sa bonne humeur par exemple mais en vérité c'est une fille très sensible. Et j'ai peur qu'elle souffre sans que je le sache.

- Elle ne souffrira jamais ou alors si elle souffre tu seras là pour la protéger et la consoler. Et ça j'en suis sûr.

- Merci Ziva

- Mais de rien mon nounours, au fait ce soir on se regarde un dvd?

- Avec du pop corn?

- Si tu veux. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Oui et est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime encore plus que toi?

- Oh oui ça je le sais, et à côté de toi je suis le plus heureux des hommes tu ne peux même pas imaginer!

- Oh Anthony..

Tony s'approcha de Ziva et l'embrassa tendrement.

25 décembre: 18h30

Chez les Dinozzo:

- Papa, Parker me demande à quelle heure doit-il venir ce soir, je lui réponds quoi?

- Dans une demie-heure, trois quarts d'heures

- Merci..au fait papa tu as besoins d'aide en cuisine?

- Non ça va pour le moment, va t'habiller ma puce! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Mon coeur je vais mettre la table! _Cria Ziva _

- D'accord, je m'occupe de la boisson. Et ensuite nous irons nous aussi nous habiller.

19H10: Alors que ces derniers se chargèrent des derniers préparatifs, quelqu'un sonna à la porte..

- Je vais ouvrir! _Fit Ashley habillée_

- Ok ma chérie

- Salut entre!

Parker passa la porte et embrassa Ashley en lui tendant un bouquet de rose.

- Tient c'est pour toi, joyeux Noel

- Oh elles sont magnifiques, merci! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Derien, j'ai apporté quelques petits cadeaux, je les mets où?

- Dans le salon sous le sapin mais avant tu vas me donner ton manteau je vais te le mettre dans ma chambre et ensuite j'irai mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

- Pas de problème ma puce

Cuisine:

- Whaou ma chérie ces fleurs sont magnifiques! _S'exclama son père_

- C'est Parker qui me les a offerte!

- Et bien tu en as de la chance, où est-il d'ailleurs?

- Dans le salon Ziva! _Répondit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête_

- Et bah dit lui qu'il vienne, qu'il ne reste pas seul! _Fit Ziva en souriant_

- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons monter dans ma chambre en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

- D'accord, on vous appelera dès que les premiers invités arriveront.

- Merci papa!

Chambre Ashley:

- Elle est pas mal dit donc ta belle-mère!

- Parkerrr!

- Quoi?

- Tu es en train de fantasmer sur ma belle-mère? La petite-amie de mon père? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en couple?!

- Eh ma puce, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais de la chance d'avoir une belle-mère comme ça! D'habitude, on raconte que les belles-mères sont de vieilles peaux!

- Ziva n'est pas une vieille peau, c'est ma confidente. Je suis contente que mon père est trouvé une femme comme elle, si gentille si généreuse.

- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois fantasmer sur elle!

- Oui oui promit ma puce, et tu sais quoi je n'aime qu'une seule personne et une personne, et cette personne c'est toi Ashley.

- Oh Parker..

- Je t'aime Ashley, et je suis tellement heureux de passer mon premier noêl avec toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Parker.

19h30: Les premiers invités arrivèrent...

- Bonsoir Gibbs, Jenny entrez!

- Bonsoir Ziva

- Anthony, Gibbs et Jenny sont arrivés!

- J'arrive, bonsoir!

- Bonsoir Dinozzo! _Firent les deux concernés_

- Je vais prendre vos manteaux si cela ne vous dérange pas! _Fit Tony_

- Oh merci! _Fit Jenny_

- Et moi je vais vous emmenez dans le salon. _Déclara Ziva en souriant_

- Avec plaisir! _Fit le couple_

Chambre Ashley:

- Ashley, Parker, Gibbs et Jenny sont arrivés!

- Okay on arrive papa! _Répondit Ashley_

- C'est qui Gibbs et Jenny?

- Ce sont les patrons de mon père

- Ah d'accord!

Salon:

- Bonsoir! _Fit Ashley en arrivant_

- Bonjour Ashley, comment vas-tu? Tu es ravissante! _Déclara Gibbs_

- Merci, ca va bien et vous?

- Oh tutoie-nous Ashley! Nous ne sommes pas tes patrons, surtout en soirée! Fit Jenny

- D'accord Jenny

- Oui nous allons bien Ashley_, _merci! _Fit Gibbs_

- Bonsoir, je suis Parker, le petit-ami d'Ashley

- Bonsoir Parker, ravi de rencontrer! _Fit Jenny_

- Bonsoir Parker, c'était toi qui était avec Ashley la dernière fois à l'entrepôt?

- Oui c'était bien moi

- Bon les autres vont bientôt arriver donc je vous propose qu'on aille s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Et on vous apporte les cocktails, sans alcool pour certains! _Fit Ziva en coupant Tony_

- Merci

Quelques minutes plus tard..

- Et voici les cocktails, deux cocktails sans alcool pour vous deux et voici ceux avec alcool!

- Merci papa/Tony !

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte..

- Je vais ouvrir! _Fit Ziva_

- Zivaaaaa!

- Salut Abby, entre! Salut vous quatres entrez!

Derrière la porte se trouvait Abby, Mcgee, Palmer, Brenna et Ducky..tout le monde était maintenant arrivé et la fête de Noêl pu commencer.

- Joyeux Noel! Crièrent les invités

- Joyeux Noel papa

- Joyeux Noel ma puce, je suis tellement heureux de fêter notre premier noel!

- Oh moi aussi tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Allez file voir ton roméo!

- Papa, arrête de l'appeler Roméo! Ne soit pas jaloux tu resteras à mes yeux le premier homme que j'ai aimais.

**Chapitre 10: Partie 1**:

2 Février:

12H30: Maison des Dinozzo**:**

Deux mois à peine passèrent depuis ce fameux Noel, tout le monde avait repris le travail.

Salle de Bain:

Après de violentes nausées, elle décida de faire un test de grossesse qui se révéla être..:

- positif.._murmura-t-elle_

- Chéri la pizza est arrivée!

- J'arrivee..!

- Que faisais-tu dans la salle de bain?

- Oh rien je me remaquillais, bon on va manger cette pizza? Je meurs de faim!

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi le gourmand!

- Les choses changent mon amour!

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui et je me dis que plus les mois passent et plus j'ai envie qu'on fonde une famille

- Tu..tu es sérieux? Il y a quelques mois encore tu étais en train de draguer des filles devant moi.

- Les personnes changent ma puce

- Et si je te dis qu'en ce moment un petit être est en train de grandir en moi?

- C'est..c'est vrai? _Dit-il ému_

- Oui! _Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Mais c'est super! Mais tu le sais depuis quand?

- Depuis 5 minutes environ

- C'est donc ça que tu faisais dans la salle de bain, olala tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment je suis heureux, je vais..je vais être papa!

- Et je vais être maman..

Le couple qui était assis sur le canapé s'embrassa tendrement..

- Au fait ça te dirai qu'on aille faire quelques petites boutiques?

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Oui

- Bon bah si c'est ce que tu souhaites allons-y princesse!

- Merci mon poussin

17h00: Magasins

- J'ai hâte de montrer ce petit pyjama à mon entourage..

- Et moi j'ai hâte de voir notre petit bout à l'écran..

- Oh tu es trop mignon

- Mais pour cela il va falloir que tu prennes rendez-vous?

- Oui je prendrai rendez-vous demain

19H00:

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fini de faire les amplettes, le couple rentra à la maison:

- Chéri, comment vont réagir notre entourage pour cette grossesse?

- Je pense qu'à ton âge la question ne se pose pas

- Chéri je suis sérieuse

- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas, mais ils seront sûrement heureux

- Oui tu as raison

- Je t'aime princesse

- Moi aussi je t'aime

**Chapitre 10: Partie 2:**

Le lendemain: 3 février à 15H30

- Hey c'est nous, nous sommes rentrés!

- On arrive! Alors comment ça s'est passée ce petit week-end en amoureux?

- Et bien ce petit week-end en amoureux a été magique. Entre la mer, le soleil, les cocktails.. _Répondit son père_

- En résumé, vous avez passé un merveilleux week-end?

- Oui un merveilleux week-end, merci Ashley. _Fit Ziva_

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir rentrer, ma mère m'a demandé de rentrer, sûrement pour faire mon TPE.

- C'est dommage..

Les deux amoureux qui se tenaient la main, se séparèrent. Parker embrassa Ashley et partie en prenant soin de dire au revoir au couple.

Salon:

- Alors comment ça s'est passé entre toi et Parker ce week-end?

- Ca s'est bien passé, merci papa. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Ashley, on a rapporté ton dessert préféré! _Déclara Ziva dans la cuisine_

- Des muffins?

- Oui des muffins, et de différentes sortes. Tu veux quoi?

- Je veux bien un muffin aux pépites de chocolat s'il te plait Ziva

- Et voilà miss et toi mon amour tu veux quoi?

- Comme toi ma princesse, ce sera parfait!

- Alors c'est partie pour deux muffins pistache chocolat! _Dit-elle en arrivant_

- Bon appétit! _Fit Tony_

- Bon appétit! _Répondirent les deux filles_

- ..je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Tu ne manges pas ton muffin?

- Non papa, je..je le mangerai plus tard.

Ashley partie, en pleurant dans sa chambre. Son père, Tony, quant à lui regarda Ziva en cherchant une réponse mais n'en trouva pas.

- Je vais la voir

- Oui vas-y

Lorsque Tony monta les marches, il entendit au loin les sanglots de sa fille. Cela lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Chambre d'Ashley:

Tony frappa à la porte..

- Je peux entrer? _Dit-il timidement_

- ...

- Ashley ?

- Je suis là papa

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. _Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes_

- Ashley, je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Je te connai, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu ne me connais que depuis 3 mois, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens?!

Lorsqu'Ashley fit la remarque, Tony la regarda et ce fut comme un coup de poignard qu'il venait de se prendre en plein coeur. Pour combler ce malaise, Tony se pinça la lèvre et recula d'un pas.

- Je suis désolée papa

- Pas grave, tu as sûrement raison, je ne te connais pas assez pour t'aider

- Papa, reste s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Tu es un père génial avec mois, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ça.

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Oui vient

Tony s'avança vers sa fille et s'asseya à côté d'elle qui se trouvait sur au bord du lit.

- Alors que t'arrive-t-il? Parker t'a dit du mal?

- Non, non Parker est un mec adorable c'est juste que..

- Vas-y tu peux tout me dire

- Papa, s'il te plait ne le prends pas mal

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrai? Tu es ma fille, je te protégerai et je t'aiderai quoiqu'il en soit.

Ashley prit la main de son père et la posa sur son ventre. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas, elle lui annonça la nouvelle.

- Je suis enceinte, et Parker est le père.

- Qu..quoi?

- Tu as très bien entendu papa, je suis enceinte et je veux le garder. Parker aussi. Nous sommes prêt à l'élever ensemble, lui donner tout notre amour.

- Ma puce, avoir un bébé, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité tu sais._ Dit-il en relevant en soulevant une de ses mèches_

- Je sais, mais je veux le garder. Je ne pourrai pas avorter, c'est trop dur. Que ferais-tu toi hein? Avec Ziva par exemple!

- Je ..sans doute que je ferai comme toi...Eh regarde-moi Ashley, je suis prêt à t'aider mais avant toute chose, il faut que tu l'annonces à ta mère.

- Oh merci papa

Alors que le père et la fille s'enlacèrent, Ziva regardait la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, elle souria. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le dire un jour mais Tony l'étonnera toujours.

**Chapitre 11**:

Après qu'ils eurent fini de s'enlacer, Ashley remarque la présence de Ziva derrière la porte.

- Ziva tu peux rentrer tu sais

- Oh..Merci ! _Répondit-elle surprise_

- Tu as sans doute tout entendu

- Oui et je serai aussi là à tes côtés pour t'aider

- Merci Ziva. _Dit-elle en l'enlaçant_

- C'est normal voyons, mais avant tout il va falloir que tu prennes rendez-vous pour une prise de sang et une échographie.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ma ninja? _Demanda Tony étonné_

- C'est ma mère, Rivka qui me l'a appris pendant qu'elle attendait ma soeur, Tali.

- Tu as une soeur? _Demanda Ashley_

- Oui, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Ashley..

- Anthony, ta fille a le droit de le savoir. Elle a été tué dans un attentat suicide lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans.

- Oh je suis désolée, mon père a raison je n'aurai pas du te le demander. Et ta mère et ton père ils sont encore en vie?

- Ma mère, non quant à mon père il habite en Israel, c'est le directeur du Mossad. J'ai eu aussi un demi-frère.

- Je présume aussi qu'il est mort

- Oui, bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais appeler pour te prendre un rendez-vous d'accord? _Dit-elle mal à l'aise_

- Tu sais, je peux le faire.

- Non non miss Dinozzo, tu vas me suivre, nous allons l'annoncer à ta mère

- Ah oui j'avais..oublié

- Bon courage! _Lança Ziva_

- Merci

Maison de Jessica Eishter: 16H30

- Ashley, quelle surprise de te voir!

- Bonjour maman

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Maman assied toi s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Fait ce qu'elle te dit Jess. _Fit Tony_

- Bon d'accord je suis assise, vas-y je t'écoute!

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, ni pas où commencer..Voilà je suis enceinte et Parker c'est le père.

- Quoi? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu! _Dit-elle en se levant face à sa fille et son ex_

- Tu as très bien entendue Jess, notre fille est enceinte.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi jeune fille?

- Le garder

- Es-tu consciente de ta situation actuelle?

- Oui plus que sûre

- Et Parker, comment a-t-il réagit lui?

- Bien, il veut qu'on le garde. Nous ne voulons pas perdre ce bébé, nous voulons lui donner tout notre amour. Parker est prêt à trouver du travail pour subvenir aux besoins de notre bébé. Et moi je sais qu'il existe des aides pour des jeunes mamans comme moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein? Tu n'es pas assistance sociale il me semble, non?

- Non je ne suis pas assistance sociale, mais je connai les bases grâce à ma filière technologique!

- Et ben voyons!

- Je suis prêt à l'aider. _Déclara Tony _

- Toi l'aider? _Dit-elle en rigolant_

- C'est ma fille et je crois que c'est mon devoir de l'aider et la protèger. Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices.

- Et moi non

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça maman après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble? _Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Je veux que tu avortes, c'est pour ton bien Ashley. Je suis ta mère, je sais ce que c'est de prendre des décisions.

- ...

- Allez vient Ashley on rentre, Ziva a du prendre rendez-vous

- Ashley, regarde-moi, il faut que tu choississent, c'est soit moi soit ton père.

- Mon choix est déjà fait depuis que j'ai franchis cette porte.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je resterai avec mon père, avec Ziva et avec mon bébé. Je suis désolée.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Ashley! _Cria-t-elle_

- Allez vient ma puce

Tony prit sa fille par la main et ils partirent en direction de la voiture. Tout le long du trajet, Ashley n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son père, elle fixait le paysage perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Pour elle, ce fut un choix déchirant, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait un bon choix.

- Nous sommes arrivés

Maison des Dinozzo: 17h30

Alors qu'Ashley monta les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre, Ziva s'approcha de Tony qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

- Alors? _Demanda Ziva_

- Sa mère l'a mal pris et voulait qu'elle avorte.

- Comment a-t-elle réagit Ashley?

- Elle a prit une décision, celle de rester avec nous.

- Je trouve qu'elle a prit une bonne décision, tu peux en être fière et tu peux être fier de toi aussi.

- Merci mon ange. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Pendant votre absence, j'ai téléphoné pour avoir des rendez-vous. La prise de sang se fera demain dans la matinée à 10h30 quant à l'échographie, elle se fera Mercredi à 15h00.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour l'équipe?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que le mieux ce serait de leur dire après pour ce qui est des rendez-vous j'irai avec elle, je pense qu'une présence féminine est indispensable.

- Oh tu es un amour, tu sais que tu ferai une exellente maman?

- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis prête à le devenir

- C'est vrai? _Dit-il heureux_

- Oui, mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas maintenant, avec ta fille, ton ex etc..

- Oh non je suis tellement heureux que tu me dises oui

- Je t'aime Anthony

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ziva

Le lendemain: 7h30: Maison des Dinozzo

- Ma puce, tu restes à la maison, Ziva viendra te prendre vers 9h30 pour la prise de sang.

- D'accord papa

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester seule à la maison?

- Chéri, je crois que ta fille est assez grande pour rester seule à la maison. Et puis je reviens dans 2 heures, alors oust!

- Bon bah à ce soir ma puce!

- A ce soir papa

- A tout à l'heure miss!

- A tout à l'heure Ziva

NCIS: 7h50

- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit le couple_

- Bonjour! _Firent Gibbs et Mcgee_

- Gibbs, à 9h30 je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin

- Ok mais avant tu finis ton dernier rapport. Tony, tes rapports je les veux avant midi d'accord, pareil pour vous mcgee!

- Ok patron

10h30: Laboratoire

- Voici vos résultats, désolée pour l'attente.

- Alors? _Demanda Ziva_

- Je suis bien enceinte

- Félicitation

- Merci. _Dit-elle perdu dans ses pensées_

- Hey tu vas faire une superbe maman et puis nous sommes là nous.

- Merci Ziva

- Au fait, tu sais de combien tu en es?

- Non, il y a juste le taux d'Hgc environ 25000 Hcg.

- Ah..attends je vais regarder sur internet pour voir ce que cela signifie. Alors tu serai enceinte d semaines.

- Soit 1 mois et demi-2 mois.

- Oui allez-vient on rentre, Gibbs doit m'attendre

**Chapitre 12**:

Ncis: 11h20: Toilette des hommes

- Alors?

- Le résultat de la prise de sang est positif, elle est bel et bien enceinte

- De combien?

- 1 mois et demi/2 mois vu son taux d'HCG. Ashley en sera plus à l'échographie de datation.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis pendant ton absence tout à l'heure..

- Tu as réfléchis ? _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Très drôle miss David, ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est à elle de l'annoncer à l'équipe, ce n'est pas à nous. Et puis il va bien falloir l'annoncer aux parents de Parker.

- Oui mais attendons l'échographie, pour être sûr que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

- Oui c'est le principal

- Es-tu prêt à devenir un grand-père gâteau?

- Et toi es-tu prête à devenir la deuxième grand-mère ?

- Pour tout te dire, non pas vraiment mais je suis heureuse que ta fille nous fasse confiance, et au début, franchement j'avais peur de ne pas m'entendre avec.

- C'est normal c'est une adolescente

Alors que les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent en souriant, Mcgee arriva dans les toilettes..

- Ziva?

- Oui Mcgee, je suis dans les toilettes des hommes et je devrai pas être ici mais plutôt en train de ranger ma paperasse qui traîne sur mon bureau..

- Ah..bah..euh.._Bafouilla-t-il_

- Eh Tim respire, bon apparemment vu que je suis de trop je vous laisse! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Merci Ziva

Alors que Ziva se dirigea vers les bureaux, Mcgee regarda Tony.

- Il se passe quelque chose en ce moment?

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas le bleu entre Ziva et moi tout roule comme sur des roulettes!

- De une je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, et de deux pourquoi est-ce que Ziva est allée chez le médecin? _Demanda-t-il curieux_

- Tim, pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire mais promis avant la fin de la semaine tu le sauras d'accord?

- Okay mais n'oublie pas que si tu as envie de parler je suis là

- Entendu Tim, bon allez retournons au boulot!

Mercredi 6 Février:

Deux jours passèrent depuis les résultats de prise de sang, aujourd'hui Ashley allait pouvoir voir son bébé à l'écran.

Service de Maternité: 15H00

- Tu as réussi à te libérer facilement Ziva?

- Facilement non, mais on va dire que j'ai réussi à me libérer. Tout le monde commence à se douter de quelque chose, je pense qu'avant la fin de la semaine il faudra leur annoncer, car Gibbs, notre patron pense que moi et ton père avons quelque chose à cacher.

- Je l'annoncerai par moi-même à l'équipe

- Merci

- Au fait Ziva, votre équipe avec mon père c'est un peu comme votre famille non?

- Oui, une famille unie. Nous avons déjà vécu tellement de choses ensemble.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu travailles au Ncis?

- Depuis 7 ans maintenant, mais en tant qu'agent spécial du Ncis cela va faire 2 ans.

- Et pendant 5 ans tu occupais quel poste?

- J'étais officier de liaison du Mossad avec le Ncis pendant 4 ans et pendant un an j'étais agent de probation.

- Tu n'as pas pu être agent du Ncis avant?

- Non il fallait que je sois citoyenne américaine et que je passe un examen de citoyenneté. Cela m'a prit un an. Avant, je n'avais pas le courage de démissionner du Mossad, vu que c'était mon père qui me dirigeait.

- Et depuis ta démission i ans tu as revu ton père?

- Oui, une ou deux fois. Au début, il m'en voulait pour ma démission du Mossad, mais il a fini par l'accepter. Tu vois, mon passé et ma famille sont une très grande histoire.

- Oui, merci de t'être confié auprès de moi, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Mon père me l'a dit au tout début lorsque nous nous sommes parlés pour nous connaître.

- Ton père est un type bien, il m'étonnera toujours tu sais. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père comme ça, qui veille sur toi et qui te protège.

- Merci

- Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger est-ce que vous êtes Mlle Ashley Dinozzo?

- Oui c'est bien moi

- Entrez je vous pris

- Merci

- Alors c'est votre première consultation c'est ça?

- Oui, voici ma prise de sang faite lundi matin.

- Alors voyons voir, avec 25000 HCG vous devez être entre votre 6ème et 8ème semaines de grossesse. Nous allons donc nous installer pour vérifier tout cela. Vous êtes sa mère?

- Oui c'est ma mère.

Avant que Ziva dise quoique ce soit, Ashley avait répondu à la question du médecin. Cette dernière, était étonnée qu'elle la considère ainsi et donc elle lui sourie pour la remercier.

- Attention le gel que je vais vous appliquer va être un peu froid

- Ah oui en effet

- Alors voyons voir..

Le médecin qui regardait depuis le début l'écran, le quitta et regarda la feuille de la prise de sang. Ziva et Ashley qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, regardèrent l'écran.

- Je ne savais pas qu'à ce stade on pouvait voir si bien le bébé. _Déclara Ashley surprise_

- Normalement nous devrions voir qu'un minuscule petit point à votre stade mais là votre bébé est déjà bien formé. Votre grossesse est déjà bien avancée mademoiselle. Vous en êtes déjà à 14 semaines de grossesse soit 3 mois et demi de grossesse. Il est bien entendue trop tard pour avorter.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'avorter.

- Bien, passons aux mesures. La clarté nucale de votre bébé est bonne, elle est de 0,9. Votre bébé mesure environ 14 cm pour...105 grammes, je peux vous assurer que votre bébé est en parfaite santé. Ses membres sont bien développés, son coeur bat à 110 battements par minutes ce qui est tout à fait normal. Bon je vous imprime cela et on se revoit dans deux semaines pour la 2ème échographie.

- Quant est-ce que je verrai le sexe de mon bébé docteur?

- Normalement c'est au cours de la 2ème échographie, mais parfois nous pouvons le voir dès la 12ème semaine. Malheureusement pour vous, votre bébé est malin et s'est positionné pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.

- D'accord, merci

- On se revoit dans deux semaines, à bientôt!

- A bientôt docteur! _Firent les deux femmes_

Couloir de l'hôpital:

- C'est tellement émouvant de voir ce petit être à l'écran..

- Oui c'était si beau, en plus tu as pu voir qu'il était déjà très bien formé.

- Oui Parker va être si heureux en voyant ces photos

- En parlant de Parker, je crois que ton père a deux mots à vous dire ce soir

- Pourquoi?

- Tu verras bien, allez vient rentrons!

- Oh fait Ziva, merci de m'avoir accompagner. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Mais de rien, c'est normal voyons!

Maison Dinozzo: 19h00

Cuisine:

- Parker, Ashley descendez s'il vous plait

- On arrive

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur?

- Parker, maintenant que je suis au courant ainsi que la mère d'Ashley, je pense que c'est à ton tour de l'annoncer à tes parents. La grossesse va commencer à se voir et tu auras aussi besoins d'eux.

- Oui, à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment vais-je leur annoncer, j'ai peur de leur réaction

- Comme je l'ai dis à Ashley tout à l'heure, le plus tôt ce serait le mieux. Si tu leurs caches ceci, ils seront plus durs avec toi et cela rendrerai plus dur les choses. D'accord?

- D'accord, vous avez raison. Je leur annoncerai ceci demain après les cours.

- Et moi je l'annoncerai à ton équipe, je pense que tu seras plus soulagé et ils comprendront mieux tes absences ainsi que celle de Ziva.

- Merci Ashley

- Derien papa

- Je suis rentrée

- Venez vous deux, installons nous pour manger!

- Tenez c'est pour vous deux

- C'est la pizza végétarienne avec sauce tomate, oignon, fromage et pommes de terre? _Dit-elle tout exitée_

- Oui Ashley c'est celle-là. Répondit Tony

- Merci

- Et voilà la tienne mon coeur, une pizza aux pepperonis et saucisses avec un oeuf dessus!

- Merci mon ange et toi qu'as-tu pris?

- Pizza aux quatres fromages!

- Bon appétit! _Firent les 4 concernés_

Et c'est comme ça que la soirée se termina chez les dinozzo..

**Chapitre 13**:

Jeudi 7 février: Le lendemain: NCIS

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Ziva! _Firent Mcgee et Gibbs_

- D'accord merci Ziva, je vais juste dire bonjour

- Pas de problème

- Bonjour Gibbs, Mcgee

- Bonjour Ashley, que fais-tu ici? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment, mais promis vous le saurez bientôt.

- Il est ton père?

- Encore au lit, sans doute.

- Vous ne l'avez pas réveillé? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Non, nous ne l'avons pas réveillé ce matin, nous sommes allez faire un petit jogging ensemble et ensuite nous avons pris la doucheavant de partir, il devrai arriver dans une demie-heure tout au plus. _Répondit Ziva_

- Mmh

- Comment va Jenny ainsi qu'Abby depuis Noêl? _Demanda Ashley qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler_

- Bien. _Firent les deux concernés_

- Et toujours pas de mcbaby?

- Tu ne vas pas faire comme ton père si? _Fit Mcgee désespéré_

- Oh désolé.._Dit-elle mal à l'aise _

Ashley, mal à l'aise, tourna la tête vers Ziva, qui elle rigolait. Quant à Gibbs, il observait la jeune fille. Certe, elle avait hérité du caractère de son père, mais elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

- Règle n°6 jeune fille

- Ah dé..non c'est bon je me tais

- Bien, vos rapports Mcgee sont-ils prêt?

- J'en ai rédigé 2 les voici et je me remet au 3ème.

- Et vous David?

- Les voici

- Vu que vous les avez fini en avance, appelez Dinozzo et sortez le du lit!

- Ah je crois que ce ne serai pas la peine! _Fit Ashley_

Les agents ainsi qu'Ashley regardèrent en direction de l'ascenseur où ils virent arriver Tony, essouflé et en retard.

- Bonjour patron, Mcgee

- En retard Dinozzo!

- Désolé boss, mais je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil. Vous deux vous auriez pu me réveiller!

- Bonjour à toi, bien dormi? _Firent les deux filles en souriant_

- Bonjour vous deux. _Dit-il en balançant son sac derrière son bureau_

- Tu dormais tellement bien que nous ne t'avons pas réveiller.

- Mouai, la prochaine fois réveillez-moi.

- Tu nous en veux?

- Non parce que vous êtes mes deux petites femmes!

- Dinozzo, nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé alors tu règleras tes problèmes familiaux plus tard, à la maison. _Fit Gibbs en le slappant_

- En parlant de problèmes familiaux, en ce moment nous sommes confrontés à une situation quelque peu délicate et inhabituelle on va dire. _Fit Tony en grimaçant_

- Quel genre de problème? _Demanda son patron face à lui_

- Vaut mieux que tu appelles l'équipe, Gibbs. _Déclara Ziva_

- Bon..

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Nous sommes à présent tous cela, on vous écoute. _Fit Gibbs_

- Je crois que c'est à moi de prendre la parole maintenant, alors voilà depuis quelques temps je souffre..

- Ne me dis pas que tu es malade Ashley? _Fit Abby inquiète_

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas Abby, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Continuez ma chère

- Merci Ducky, alors je souffre de nausées à longueur de journée et la semaine dernière, pendant que mon père et Ziva étaient parties en week-end j'ai fais un test de grossesse en présence de mon copain et il s'est avéré que je suis enceinte.

- Tu es enceinte? _Demanda Jenny_

- Oui, et les deux rendez-vous qu'à prit Ziva cette semaine c'était pour m'accompagner pour ma prise de sang et ma première échographie.

- Tu as pris une décision pour cette grossesse? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Oui, moi et mon copain nous avons décidé de garder notre bébé. Nous sommes prêt à donner tout notre amour à cet enfant, à l'éduquer. Je sais que c'est une décision pas facile à prendre mais au moins cette décision a été réfléchie.

- Et qu'en pense l'heureux grand-père dans cette histoire?

- Je suis prêt à aider ma fille tout simplement

- Tout le contraire de ma mère malheureusement..Dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Ah elle l'a mal pris?

- Oui Jimmy, elle voulait que j'avorte pour notre bien, pour notre futur. J'ai du faire un choix et j'ai choisi de rester avec mon père et Ziva.

- Tu en es à combien ? _Demanda Ducky_

- J'en suis à 14 semaines soit 3 mois et demi.

- Tu en es déjà à ton deuxième trimestre de grossesse!

- Oui Abby, et dans deux semaines je vais pouvoir savoir le sexe du bébé. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Félicitation en tout cas! _Fit l'équipe_

- Merci c'est gentil

- Et Félicitation à vous deux, vous allez être grands-parents! _Fit Mcgee_

- Attends attends Mcgee, Tony oui mais moi non je ne suis pas sa mère.

- Il a raison Mcgee, je te considère comme ma mère et puis je crois qu'il n'est pas obligatoire que je te rappelle que ma mère ne veut plus me voir et me parler.

Ziva, qui se trouvait à côté de Tony, regarda celui-ci qui souriait. Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes de joie, et s'empressa d'enlaçer Ashley devant toute l'équipe.

- Moi aussi je te considère comme ma fille, mais je ne veux en aucun cas remplacer ta mère, d'accord? _Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le visage_

- C'est d'accord

- Tu vois Gibbs, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ce sont mes deux petites femmes.

- Je suis très fier de toi Tony, tu as su en l'espace de quelques temps devenir père et maintenant tu t'apprêtes à aider à surmonter les épreuves d'Ashley face à sa grossesse.

- Merci Gibbs

- Mais je serai encore plus fier de vous tous si..

- on se remet au travail!

- Tu as l'une des plus belles familles à côté de toi tous les jours.

- Oui je le sais

Gibbs et Jenny s'éloignèrent de l'équipe pendant quelques instants..

18H30: Maison de Parker

- Maman, Papa je suis rentré!

- Oh mon garçon, comment s'est passé ta journée?

- Bien maman, merci. J'ai demandé à Ashley de venir manger ce soir, c'est bon?

- Oh oui, rentre Ashley, comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci madame.

- Oh appelez-moi Courtney

- Et moi Eric

- C'est d'accord. _Répondit Ashley_

- Maman, papa, on aimerai vous parler de quelques choses.

- Hum..d'accord, allons nous asseoir. _Déclara le père_

- On vous écoute. _Fit la mère_

- Pour tout vous dire, dans quelques temps notre vie va changer, nous allons être parents.

- Tu peux répéter Parker?

- Ashley est enceinte papa, nous allons avoir un bébé

- Mais..vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes encore étudiants, comment allez-vous faire? _Demanda la mère_

- Nous avons déjà réfléchis sur cela, je vais trouver un boulot et on fera de notre mieux pour subvenir aux besoins du bébé. Nous voulons lui donner tout notre amour, tout notre joie.

- C'est trop de responsabilité jeunes gens, surtout à votre âge! Vous êtes inconscients! _Fit le père_

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

- Que cela veut dire Parker? _Demanda sa mère_

- Je suis enceinte de 3 mois et demi. Il est trop tard pour avorter.

- Tes parents le savent?

- Oui madame

- Comment ont-ils réagis? _Demanda le père_

- Mon père, un peu déboussolé mais il est prêt à m'aider. Quant à ma mère, elle ne veut plus me parler.

- Et vous, vous êtes prêt à assumer le rôle des grands-parents? _Demanda leur fils_

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il nous faudra quelques temps pour assimiler tous ça. _Répondit le père_

- Oh merci

- Je suis certaine que vous ferez de bons parents

- C'est gentil, merci beaucoup

- Bon je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotion comme ça, il est temps de préparer le repas. Ashley tu veux m'aider?

- Bien sûr

- Fiston, vient voir allons patienter dans le salon devant un bon match de foot.

Cuisine:

- Vous avez réfléchis pour la garde du bébé?

- Oui, enfin on en a discuté. Pour le moment, ce sera une garde partagée avec les week-end car nous n'avons pas d'appartement ensemble.

- Mon fils vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il allait chercher comme job?

- Non pas pour le moment.

- Vous savez, le plus beau métier pour tous c'est de devenir parents. Lorsque votre bébé pointera le bout de son nez, un nuage de bonheur et d'amour vous emportera tellement que l'émotion est là lorsqu'on vous posera votre bébé sur votre poitrine. Parker, est notre unique fils, et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

- Je comprends, je suis moi aussi fille unique, enfin pour le moment. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Un de vos parents pense à agrandir la famille?

- Oui du côté de mon père. Vous savez, je connai mon père que depuis quelques mois mais je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Peu à peu il construit sa famille, il a une fille de 17 ans et a réussi à avoir une relation stable avec sa collègue de bureau. Et moi, je me sens bien autour d'eux, ma belle-mère je la considère comme ma mère, ma deuxième maman, on partage toute ensemble, elle m'a accompagné cette semaine pour mes examens. Et puis je peux vous dire que votre fils est un homme bien, adorable et très protecteur. Il me surprends en quelque sorte, j'apprends à le connaître de jour en jour.

- Merci Ashley, toi aussi tu es jeune fille pétillante, adorable, c'est le style de mon fils. Il lui fallait ça pour le booster.

- Merci

- Bon allez, allons leur amener le plat!

Ashley et sa belle-mère emmenèrent le plat aux garçons, ils passèrent ensuite une bonne soirée.

**Chapitre 14**:

19 Février

: Deux semaines passèrent depuis l'annonce à leurs parents. Le ventre d'Ashley s'arrondissait de jour en jour quant à Parker il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il avait trouvé un boulot pour septembre prochain, juste après la naissance de leur bébé. Les parents de celui-ci était ravi quant à Tony et Ziva ils commencèrent avec la compagnie d'Ashley à peindre la chambre en blanc.

Chambre du bébé: 14H20

- Papa, Parker vient d'arriver j'y vais!

- D'accord ma puce, à tout à l'heure!

- Anthony, que dirai-tu d'organiser un anniversaire pour ta fille?

- Ce serai super, voyons voir son anniversaire tombe un samedi, on peut faire ça le jour-même?

- Oui en plus nous ne sommes pas d'astreinte ce week-end

- Impeccable alors!

- On devrai inviter qui?

- On peut inviter l'équipe et puis Parker et sa meilleure amie tu sais euh..

- Alice mon amour. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Ah oui c'est vrai, merci! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- On lui demandera en rentrant tu ne penses pas?

- Oui, mais en attendant j'ai hâte de savoir le sexe du petit bout!

- Olala tu es trop craquant quand tu parles du bébé tu sais?

- Ah oui? Merci. _Dit-il surpris_

- Derien, bon en attendant on pourrai ranger cette pile de linge qui nous attends, non?

- Mouai allons-y!

Service de Maternité: 14H40

- Bonjour Docteur

- Bonjour, vous devez être le père c'est ça?

- Oui bonjour

- Alors voyons voir, vous en êtes maintenant à 16 semaines soit 4 mois de grossesse. Vous voulez savoir du bébé?

- Oui! _Fit le couple_

- Installez-vous alors

- Okay

- Vous avez déjà sentie votre bébé?

- Non, pas pour le moment

- Cela va venir ne vous inquiètez pas, en parlant de ça j'ai reçu vos résultats d'examens que vous avez fait depuis la dernière fois, votre bébé va bien, pas de malformations et vous pouvez le vérifier en regardant à l'écran. Donc pas d'amniocenthèse en vue.

- C'est parfait, je redoutais un peu cet examen. _Fit la future maman_

- C'est normal, toutes les femmes enceintes le redoutent, mais c'est pour le bien du bébé.

- Oui nous comprenons. _Répondit le futur papa_

- Pendant cet examen, nous allons mesurer votre hauteur utérine, nous allons regarder les organes visibles de bébé, et enfin je regarderai le placenta ainsi que le liquide amniotique

- D'accord

- Bon alors voyons voir, vous pouvez observer ces petites jambes ici ainsi que ses petits bras ici, vous les voyez?

- Oui c'est incroyable.._firent les deux adolescents émus_

- Les futurs parents sont toujours émus lors des échographies

- C'est étonnant de voir qu'il est déjà bien formé..ca passe si vite! _Fit Parker_

- Oui ça passe vite, je peux vous dire que votre bébé mesure environ 18 cm pour 250 grammes. C'est un très bon bébé qui ne manque de rien.

- C'est quand que nous serons un peu près son poids de naissance? _Demanda Ashley_

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire encore, j'en serai plus à la prochaine échographie dans 3 mois.

- D'accord merci

- Alors vous êtes prêt à savoir le sexe de votre bébé?

- Oui. _Firent les futurs parents_

- Alors je vous affirmer que c'est [...]

- Oh c'est super, on va pouvoir faire les premiers achats! _Fit le couple_

- Bon allez tout est parfait, l'évolution de votre poids et la mesure de votre utérus sont bonnes donc je vous dis à dans 3 mois.

- Merci au revoir docteur. _Firent les adolescents_

Maison des Dinozzo: 15H30

- Hey nous sommes de retour! _Fit Ashley_

- Alors? _Demanda Tony_

- C'est un petit garçon! _Firent les deux concernés_

- C'est super, félicitation! _Firent Tony et Ziva_

- Donc du coup, avant de rentrer nous sommes allés acheter un petit body, regardez!

- Oh il est trop mignon!

- Merci Ziva

- Ziva a raison, vous avez très bien choisi! Un petit gars à la maison, ça va changer!

- Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec lui au foot en attendant de devenir papa à ton tour

- Oui mais en attendant c'est à ma fille de découvrir les joies de la maternité

- Ils sont toujours comme ça? _Chuchota Parker_

- Oui, tu devrai t'y habituer. _Répondit-elle en chuchotant_

- Que chuchotez-vous vous deux? _Demanda Tony en rigolant_

- Rien! _Firent Ashley et Parker_

- Bien, allez filez! Euh non attendez!

- Qui a-t-il papa? _Demanda Ashley_

- Ziva a eu l'idée de t'organiser un anniversaire, ça te dirai?

- Euh oui

- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je me suis dis que ce serai bien car c'est dans un mois et..

- Ziva, je le veux c'est juste que j'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

- Ah..

- Ma puce on inviterai l'équipe, toi Parker, et ta meilleure amie enfin si tu le veux?!

- Oh oui, oh merci vous deux! _Dit-elle en les enlaçant_

- Mais derien, si ça te fait plaisir, j'espère en tout cas que tout le monde sera présent! _Fit Ziva_

- Oui je l'espère

- Bon allez vous pouvez filer maintenant!

- Merci papa

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Demanda Ziva_

- Maintenant tu es à moi, et à moi seul!

- Ouh ça me va..Dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Stop, pas ici t'imagine si ma fille arrive! Allons dans la chambre!

- Je te suis!

- J'ai une meilleure idée! _Dit-il en portant Ziva_

- Lâche-moi, lâche moi Anthony!

- Et si je dis non?

- Et bah je t'étranglerai avec ce collier, celui que tu m'as offert en plus!

- Ziva, ma ninja, ton effet ninja ne marche plus avec moi

- Dommage..mais..

- Chut.._murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou_

- Tony..

- Laisse-toi faire..

Petit à petit les vêtements de chacun volèrent dans la pièce, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et ils prouvèrent leur amour l'un pour l'autre en se découvrant comme à chaque fois...

19 Mars: 12h10

Un mois passa, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Ashley. Cette dernière est enceinte de 5 mois.

- Papa, ils sont où les toasts que j'ai fais?

- Ils sont dans le frigo en haut à gauche en dessous de la salade

- Merci

- Chéri, tu peux amener les boissons s'il te plait

- Oui ma ninja, les voici!

Chacun disposa à sa façon son plat et ses boissons sur la table de la salle à manger. Après avoir mis la table, Ashley en profita pour monter pour se préparer tandis que Tony et Ziva servaient les derniers gâteaux appéritifs.

- Je suis prête!

- Whaou tu es magnifique!

- Merci papa

- Tu ne l'as jamais mise cette robe, si?

- Non à vrai dire, mais avec ce ventre j'ai été obligé d'en racheter une et c'est d'ailleurs Alice qui m'a aidé à la choisir

- Et bah elle te va comme une serviette! _Fit Ziva en arrivant_

- Comme un gant chérie

- Oh autant pour moi!

- Merci Ziva

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte...

- Je te laisse ouvrir Ashley

- Merci, j'arrive

- Bonjour princesse

- Bonjour, entre! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Comment allez-vous vous deux? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Ashley

- Nous allons bien, ton fils était en pleine forme cette nuit, il n'a pas arrêté de donner des coups de pieds!

- Il me ressemble que veux-tu!

- Moque toi voir! Ce n'est pas toi qui porte un bébé!

- Oh non pas à ce que je sache! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Mon père est dans le salon, ainsi que Ziva. Je monte ton manteau

- Merci

Salon:

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Parker, comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci monsieur, et vous?

- Ca va bien

- Bonjour Parker, tu es arrivé en avance aujourd'hui!

- Bonjour, oui je suis arrivé en avance, je voulais en profiter avant que les autres arrivent!

La sonnette de la porte retentissa..

- Je vais ouvrir! _Fit Ziva_

- D'accord Ziva

- Zivaaaa! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi Abby?

- Ca va super, où est Ashley?

- Elle devrait être dans le salon, bonjour Tim!

- Bonjour Ziva, tu es très belle aujourd'hui!

- Merci c'est gentille, rentre on va dans le salon

- D'accord, merci!

- Joyeux anniversaire mini-dinozzo! _Fit le couple_

- Merci vous deux

- Tu as prit du ventre depuis la dernière fois, tu en es à combien? _Demanda Abby en toutchant le ventre_

- 5 mois aujourd'hui

- Tu sais le sexe? Car ton père n'a pas voulu me le dire! _Fit Mcgee_

- Oui nous allons avoir un petit garçon! _Fit le couple_

- Oh un mini-boy, félicitation!

- Merci, oh fait vous êtes ensemble? _Demanda Ashley en souriant_

- Euh..

- Tu sais Tim, tu peux répondre à ma fille! _Fit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

- Tim nous pouvons leur dire

- Oui nous sommes ensemble. _Déclara Mcgee rouge comme une tomate_

- Je le savais, mon nounours tu me dois 20 $ !

- Tient!

- Et moi vous me devez rien vu que j'ai perdu, tient tes 10 $ mon chéri

- Merci princesse!_ Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Vous avez pariez sur nous? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Non, non on a parié sur..bon d'accord on a parié sur vous! _Répondit Tony en rigolant_

- Vous êtes pitoyable! _Firent les deux concernés en rigolant_

- Ce n'est pas tous la directrice et Jenny ont eux aussi parié! _Fit Ziva_

- Quoi? Mon renard argenté a parié sur moi?

- Ah tient en parlant du loup, ça doit être lui! _Fit Tony_

- Bonjour, joyeux anniversaire Ashley! _Firent Jenny et Gibbs_

- Merci

- Vous avez parié sur nous? _Demanda Ashley_

- Quoi? Demanda Gibbs perdu

- Je crois qu'elle parle du pari spécial couple! _Chuchota Jenny_

- Ah..oui nous avons parié vous nous devez 40 $ vous quatres!

- Tient!

- Merci

- Et vous vous êtes aussi en couple? _Demanda Parker timidement_

- Oui nous aussi Parker. _Répondit Jenny_

- Abby, Mcgee vous nous devez 30 $ ! _Annonça fièrement Tony_

- Sauf que lorsque vous pariez sur nous, on reprends l'argent! _Fit Gibbs_

- C'est pas juste!

Gibbs qui se trouvait en face de Tony le slappa en rigolant, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf bien sûr Tony.

- Pauvre chou

- Je peux avoir un bisou

- Mais bien sûr, pas la peine de le demander. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Beurk, je préfère aller ouvrir que de vous regarder. _Fit Ashley en rigolant_

- C'est ça moque toi voir jeune fille. _Répondit son père_

- Bonjour Ducky, palmer oh Alice salut!

- Joyeux anniversaire! _Firent Palmer et Alice_

- Merci vous deux, entrez!

- Nous sommes arrivés en même temps, quelle coincidence n'est-ce pas? Ca me rappelle une histoire..

- Docteur, rentrez vous allez attrapper froid! _Fit Palmer_

- Bon bah joyeux anniversaire jeune fille tout de même! _Fit Ducky_

- Merci Ducky

- Oh je suis trop contente de te voir Ashley!

- Oh moi aussi ça faisait un bail!

- Oui depuis que tu as quitté le lycée

- Ca va là-haut?

- C'est le cauchemard, Mme Mago est de plus en plus sadique, je pense que je ne finirai pas l'année vivante! _Dit-elle en rigolant_

- Oh cette prof ne me manque pas du tout!

- Sinon j'entends des gamines parler de ta grossesse, vla les conneries qu'elle sorte!

- Laisse-les, le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, au fait avec Parker on voudrai que tu sois la marraine de notre fils.

- Oh oui je le veux bien! Oh merci!

- Mais de rien, grâce à toi je vais bien tous les jours, tu me réconfortes lorsque cela ne va pas tu as toujours été là pour moi.

- C'est fait pour ça les meilleurs amies!

- Les filles, vous venez à table?

- Oui on arrive papa! Allez vient!

Alors que tout le monde était installé à table et commençait a dégusté les différents toasts, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Ne bouge pas papa, je vais ouvrir. _Fit-elle en souriant_

- La grossesse lui va si bien à ta fille Tony. _Lança Abby_

- Oui, elle est de plus en plus radieuse. _Répondit-il _

- Et plus mature je pense, apprendre que l'on va être maman ça doit changer une vie. _Fit Jenny_

- Oui elle est plus mature ainsi que Parker, hein? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui, on apprends petit à petit à s'habituer à notre rôle de parents. Ashley va commencer les cours pour l'accouchement.

- D'ailleurs elle va accoucher où?

- Elle va accoucher à la maternité la plus proche d'ici, à Bethesda Ducky.

- Très bon choix mes enfants

- Vous avez commencé à faire la chambre de votre bébé, fille ou garçon au fait?

- Un petit garçon ils vont avoir. On a commencé la chambre, mais il reste les meubles qui doivent arriver dans quelques jours. _Répondit Ziva_

- Ah c'est bien!

Entrée:

- Bonjour Ashley

**Chapitre 15**:

- Bonjour Ashley

- ...

- Tu ne dis plus bonjour à ta mère? _Fit Jessica en souriant_

- Non, pourquoi le ferai-je? _Demanda-t-elle neutre_

- Parce que je suis ta mère et tu dois me respecter

- Tu viens jusqu'ici pour me faire la morale?

- Ma puce c'est qui? _Demanda Tony dans le salon_

- Personne ne t'inquiète pas. _Dit-elle en fermant la porte_

- Attends Ashley, il faut que je te parle

- Bien je t'écoute. _Dit-elle en croisant les bras_

- Je peux entrer?

- Non, nous avons des invités pour un anniversaire, en l'occurence le mien. _Dit-elle en se moquant_

- Je le sais

- Ah contente de voir que tu t'en souviens!

- Ashley arrête de te comporter comme ton père

- Je fais ce que je veux, au moins lui il joue son rôle de père pas comme d'autres.

- Qui t'a éduqué pendant toutes ces années, hein? Je crois que c'est moi, ce n'est pas ton père. Il veut juste rattrapper ces années!

- Arrête s'il te plait, arrête. Ne m'oblige pas à hurler alors qu'il y a ma famille à l'intérieur. Part je te demande que ça. _Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Ashley je veux que tu reviennes à la maison!

- Il fallait que tu y penses avant. C'est trop tard. Papa a accepté ma grossesse et m'aide comme il le peut.

- Je peux t'aider aussi

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y a deux mois tu voulais m'aider en..m'avortant c'est ça? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour avorter.

- Arrête de jouer les petites pestes

- Je ne joue pas les petites pestes comme tu dis, alors maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais retourner à table pour fêter mon anniversaire et ma nouvelle vie. Au revoir maman

- Mais...

Ashley ferma la porte avant même que sa propre mère ne lui dise au revoir. En attendant la porte claquée, les invités se retournèrent pour la voir la jeune fille, qui essaya ces quelques larmes avant de venir les rejoindre.

- Tout va bien ma chère? _Demanda Ducky_

- Oui tout va bien Ducky, merci.

- C'était qui? _Demanda Ziva_

- Ma mère enfin si je peux l'appeler encore comme ça

- Elle te voulait quoi? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Elle voulait que je revienne vivre avec

- Tu ne vas pas revenir avec, enfin pas pour le moment si?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas papa, si c'est pour qu'elle me fasse la morale ce n'est pas la peine!

- Tu as raison, et puis si tu y retournes elle ne m'acceptera pas et je ne pourrai plus te voir.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison! _Fit Tony_

- Merci. _Répondit Parker_

- Au fait, vous avez déjà acheté quelques petits bodits? _Demanda Alice en changeant de sujet_

- Oui, vient voir je vais te les montrer!

- Je peux venir aussi? _Demanda Abby_

- Oui venez! _Fit Ashley _

Alors que les filles se dirigèrent toutes dans la chambre du futur bébé, les garçons étaient à table.

Chambre Futur Bébé:

- Regarde voici le premier que l'on acheté!

- Oh il est magnifique! _Fit Alice_

- Oui ce sera sa première tenue! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- En parlant de tenue, j'en ai profité pour acheter un petit truc pour ton bébé!

- Oh merci Alice il ne fallait pas, oh..il est magnifique regardez!

- Oh il sera trop craquant dedans ton fils! _Fit Abby_

- Oh oui, encore merci Alice!

- Mais de rien, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoins

- Pas de soucis

- Tient Ashley c'est pour toi aussi! C'est de ma part ainsi que celle de Jenny.

- Oh..un petit bonnet c'est trop mimi ainsi qu'un ensemble, merci !

- Mais de rien miss, en plus je voulais à tout pris rentrez dans une boutique pour bébé!

- Vous n'en avez pas discuter avec Tim pour avoir un enfant?

- Non Ziva pas pour le moment, mais je pense que d'ici la fin de l'année il sera en route.

- Et toi Jenny? _Demanda Ashley_

- Nous pensons avec Jethro à l'adoption vu mon âge.

- Oh ce serait bien! _Fit Ashley_

- En parlant de bébé, avec Tony on en a parlé, il est d'accord pour devenir papa mais nous attendrons que le petit bout grandisse!

- Oui, car deux bébés à gérer ce n'est pas de tout repos! _Fit Jenny_

- Oui je n'imagine même pas! _Répondit Ashley_

Salle à manger:

- Que vas-tu faire de Jessica, Tony?

- Franchement Gibbs, je ne sais pas. Connaissant Jess, elle va tout faire pour la ramener. Pour le moment, il est hors de question qu'elle l'a touche.

- Je suis en train de me dire que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu es vraiment un papa poule!

- Faut bien, tu feras pareil avec tes enfants Mcpapa! D'ailleurs, avec Abby vous y pensez?

- Non, enfin pas directement. Mais je suis certains que nous nous lancerons dans l'aventure cette année ou l'année prochaine.

- Et toi Gibbs?

- Avec Jenny, nous allons adopter enfin on y réfléchis. Et toi Tony, avec Ziva?

- Nous voulons agrandir la famille mais pour le moment nous nous concentrons sur Ashley.

- Vous allez faire une merveilleuse famille vous trois!

- Merci Ducky! _Firent les trois_

- Au fait Palmer, toi ça avance de ton côté?

- Avec Brenna, maintenant que notre mariage est passé, nous voulons encore profiter de notre vie à deux avant d'acceuillir un enfant.

- Vous avez raison Palmer, j'étais comme vous à l'époque avec Shannon.

- J'espère que vous avez assez discuté les garçons, l'entrée arrive! _S'exclama Ziva_

- Miam je vais me régaler! _Firent les Dinozzo_

- Bon appétit!

C'est ainsi que l'anniversaire d'Ashley fut fêtée, entourée de sa famille. Même si au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de l'avenir avec la relation qu'elle entretient avec sa mère en ce moment.

**Chapitre 16:**

19 Mai

: 18H30: Deux mois passèrent depuis l'anniversaire d'Ashley. Cette dernière était à présente enceinte de 7 mois et profitait de sa grossesse au maximum chez son père en compagnie de son petit-ami ainsi que de Ziva.

- Eh détends-toi papa ! _Fit Ashley en le rassurant_

- Comment veux-tu que je me détende? Je vais demander dans quelques instants la main de Ziva et j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction.

- Papa, Ziva t'aime énormément et je pense que c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu puisses le faire. Allez courage! Moi et Parker nous allons te laisser à présent.

- Merci ma puce

- Mais de rien papa

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, et fait attention à toi

- Ne t'en fait pas papa, je ferai attention

- Et puis moi je suis là vous savez!

- Je compte sur toi Parker, bonne soirée

- Tu m'envoies un sms pour me dire sa réponse d'accord? _Dit-elle toute excitée_

- Mais oui pas de soucis, allez file! Répondit-il en souriant

Après qu'Ashley et Parker furent partis, Tony dressa la table et alluma les bougies. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de clé résonna dans l'appartement.

- Je suis rentrée Anthony!

- Hey bonjour ma puce, alors cette virée au shopping comment ça s'est passée?

- Bien écoute, mais dit donc tu as sortis le costume, que t'arrive-t-il?

- Vient, suis-moi!

- Whaou, mon coeur c'est..magnifique!

- Ca te plait?

- Oh oui, depuis le temps que je voulais qu'on se fasse une petite soirée, d'ailleurs où sont Ashley et Parker?

- Sortie, la maison n'est rien que pour nous deux.

- Et tu as fais ça tout seul? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la table

- Oui, enfin..Ashley m'a aidé à réaliser les serviettes car ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc!

- Ce n'est pas grave mon nounours, l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

- En parlant de ça..je dois te dire quelque chose

- Que se passe-t-il? _Dit-elle inquiète_

- Oh rien ne t'inquiète, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, rien de plus.

Tony, tout en joignant la parole, se mit à genou et regarda dans les yeux Ziva, qui elle commença à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Ziva, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite que tu allais être la femme de ma vie. J'ai appris à te découvrir, j'ai appris à aimer grâce à toi. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble depuis ces 7 dernières années que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis une éternité. Des moments de rire, de pleurs, de colères et peut-être pire encore. Dès que je croise ton regard, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. Tu illumines tellement mes journées, que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Ziva , ma ninja déjantée, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes?

- Oui oui je le veux! _Répondit-elle émue_

- Je t'aime Ziva

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony

Tony glissa lentement la bague au doigt de Ziva et d'un geste simple alluma la chaîne hifi..

- Mlle Ziva David, m'accorderiez-vous une danse?

- Oui avec plaisir, au fait Ashley était au courant pour ce soir?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je dois lui envoyer un sms! _Répondit-il en rigolant_

- Je vois! _Dit-elle en souriant_

Alors que Tony envoya un sms à sa fille, Ziva le regarda droit dans les yeux, heureuse comme jamais. Jamais elle n'aurai imaginer devenir la femme de son collègue, de son meilleur ami.

- Oh fait mon coeur, tu as préparé quoi à manger?

- J'ai préparé un croustillant au saumon avec de la faiselle aux herbes, ça te va?

- Mmh j'ai hâte d'y goûter, ça sent super bon.

- J'espère que ça te plaira. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

Alors que la soirée commença pour les futurs mariés, Ashley et Parker quant à eux, s'amusèrent et profitèrent de la soirée qui leur est proposé par des amis.

26 Mai

: Quelques jours plus tard au Ncis

- On vous a tous réuni aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que nous nous sommes fiancés il y a maintenant une semaine. _Annonça Tony_

- Félicitation jeunes gens! _Fit Ducky_

- Félicitation, pleins de bonheurs en tout cas! _Fit le reste de l'équipe_

- Merci beaucoup. _Répondit Ziva_

- Tu étais au courant de tout ça Ashley? _Demanda Abby_

- Oui, d'ailleurs papa était très stressé le soir là! _Répondit-elle en rigolant_

- J'imagine très bien. _Firent Mcgee et Gibbs_

Le téléphone d'Ashley sonna..

- Allo?

- Bonjour Ashley

- Maman, pourquoi m'appelles-tu? _Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant des bureaux_

- Pour prendre des nouvelles

- Tu veux qu'on se voit ça?

- Oui, rendez-vous au parc derrière ton lycée

- D'accord

- C'était qui ma puce?

- Maman

- Que voulait-elle? _Demanda Jenny_

- Me voir, c'est pour cela que je vais vous laisser

- Tu m'appelles si besoin

- Oui papa, au revoir!

Parc derrière le lycée:

- Ashley

- Maman

- Comme tu as changé, ta grossesse te va à ravir.

- Merci, je t'écoute, qu'avais-tu à me dire?

- Pendant ton absence, j'ai réfléchis. J'ai réfléchis à notre avenir. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux plus vivre seule. _Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille_

- Je ne serai pas partie si tu m'avais écouté. _Dit-elle en reculant_

- Tu sais, apprendre la grossesse de sa propre fille ce n'est pas si simple à gérer. Je me suis remise en question, j'aurai du voir que tu étais enceinte. La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'était l'avortement, pour ton bien et ça tu le sais.

- Arrête maman, arrête. Regarde-moi là, tu crois vraiment que je suis maheureuse? Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement épanouie depuis que j'attends un petit être. Ca m'a fait murir, et..papa a été là pour me soutenir ainsi que Parker.

- Bien sûr ton père..

- Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à reprocher à papa, hein? _Dit-elle en défendant son père_

- Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, tu es tellement si proche de lui alors que cela ne fait même pas un an que tu le connais.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas été là pendant mon enfance que je dois le détester. Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

- C'est de la mienne peut-être

- C'est ni de sa faute, ni de la tienne. C'est à cause de grand-père. Maintenant il faut que tu acceptes ma grossesse. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas alors je serai dans l'obligation de te dire au revoir, car dans à peine deux mois je donnerai naissance à mon petit garçon.

- C'est un garçon? _Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_

- Oui c'est un garçon. _Répondit-elle en souriant_

- Oh Ashley, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai été tellement égoîste que je n'ai même pas pensé à toi, à ce que tu pensais.

- Règle n°6 maman, ne jamais s'excuser c'est un signe de faiblesse!

- Je pense que tu traînes un peu de trop avec l'agent Gibbs, non?

- A vrai dire, l'équipe de papa fait partie de notre famille alors c'est normal que je sois si proche d'eux. Ils m'ont eu aussi soutenu.

- Tu crois que tu me pardonneras un jour?

- Je..

- Mme c'est bien ce que je pensais, peut-être qu'un jour tu me le pardonneras.

- Je te pardonne maman, même s'il me faudra du temps pour accepter tout ça.

- Oh merci, tu m'étonneras toujours hein? D'ailleurs sur ce point tu ressembles à ton père.

- Faut bien que je ressemble à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, allez vient je te ramène à la maison

- Je te suis.

Le soir venue chez les dinozzo...

- Ma puce tu es là?

- Oui papa je suis rentrée, maman m'a déposé devant la maison.

- Comment ça s'est passée?

- Bien, même si au début j'avais envie de me tirer mais au final tout s'est bien passée.

- Tant mieux, ton père était si stressé, je suis contente que tu ai pu t'expliquer avec ta mère. Tu en auras besoin de son soutient lorsque ton petit bout viendra au monde.

- Oui j'en suis sûre, mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose Ziva c'est que je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur notre relation. Je te considère comme une maman, une deuxième maman et je suis sûre qu'avec papa vous serez de supers parents.

- Merci ça me touche, ton père peut-être très fier de toi.

- Je suis très fier de toi Ashley, Ziva a raison. Et moi aussi je suis content si tout s'est arrangé.

- Bon allez on mange?

- Tu ne penses qu'à manger, c'est incroyable!

- Tout comme toi papa!

Maison des Gibbs:

- Jethro je viens de recevoir un sms d'Eléanor

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle va bien, mais elle commence à ressentir des contractions, elle pense que le travail commence.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment je suis heureux, t'imagine que dans quelques jours nous allons avoir notre fille adoptive.

- Non je n'imagine pas de trop, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur..

- Tu rigoles Jennifer? Tu es tellement adorable avec un enfant, et puis je serai là, ne l'oublie pas. Je serai toujours avec toi.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui me tracasse..ce qui me perturbe c'est que nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à l'équipe.

- Nous leur dirons lorsque le bébé naîtra, nous attendront d'être sûr de l'avoir.

- Oui tu as raison

- Je t'aime Jennifer. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jet'

Maison des Mcgee:

- Mcgee, tu vas promener Jethro?

- Oui j'arrive, mais en attendant je veux que tu enfiles ça et que tu sois prête avant que j'arrive

- Mais Tim..

- Il n'y a pas de mais Abb's, fait moi confiance

Quelques minutes plus tard, Timothy arriva et découvrit Abby, portant une longue robe blanche.

- Whaou tu es magnifique!

- Merci, mais toi je crois que tu dois encore te changer

Mcgee, portait en effet un jogging tâcheté de boue à cause du chien..

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive dans deux secondes!

20h10:

- Me voilà!

- Whaou maintenant je peux te retourner le compliment

- Merci, bon on y va?

- On va où?

- Suis-moi, nous allons dans le restaurant où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois tu t'en souviens?

- Celui à l'angle de la rue? _Demanda-t-elle _

- Oui celui-là

- Oh Timy, je suis tellement émue tu ne peux pas savoir, mais à quelle occasion nous y allons?

- Nous allons fêter nos 6 mois ensemble

- Avec plaisir, je t'aime Timy

- Moi aussi je t'aime Abb's. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

**Chapitre 17**:

20 juillet:

Deux mois passèrent depuis l'annonce des fiancailles de Tony et Ziva ainsi que de la réconciliation entre Jessica et sa fille. Deux mois maintenant aussi que Jenny et Gibbs ont acceuilli pour leur plus grand bonheur une petite Zoé, âgée aujourd'hui de 2 mois. Quant à Mcgee et Abby ils pensaient de plus en plus à fonder une famille.

Maison des Gibbs: 11H20

- Tu vas chercher Zoé chéri?

- Oui! Allez vient ma puce, vient dans les bras de papa!

- Tient son biberon, moi je vais passer un coup de téléphone à Ziva.

- Ok

- Allo Ziva?

- Jenny, comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi? Comment va Ashley?

- Bien, Ashley arrive à son terme et commence à avoir ces premières contractions. Et toi comment va ta petite famille?

- Elle va bien, à l'instant où je te parle Jethro est entrain de donner à boire à Zoé, il est si adorable avec elle.

- Un vrai papa poule, lorsqu'on le regarde franchement on n'y croirai pas mais Gibbs sait s'y prendre avec les enfants.

- Oh oui c'est incroyable! Bon je vais devoir te laisser, la petite pleure. En tout cas, préviens-moi si le bébé arrive d'accord?

- Oui pas de soucis, à demain Jenny.

- A demain Ziva

- Alors Ashley elle n'a toujours pas accouché?

- Non, pas encore, elle commence seulement avoir des contractions. Bon, alors ma puce tu as bien bu dit donc, vient dans mes bras.

- Tient là voilà, moi je vais retourner au boulot il est l'heure!

- La pause déjeuner est déjà terminée?

- Et oui je dois retourner au ncis

- Tu aurai du prendre un congé de paternité! Dit-elle en souriant

- Mais non, tu sais très bien que je déteste être en repos. _Répondit-il en l'embrassant_

- A tout à l'heure mon amour

Maison Des Dinozzo:

- Ziva, il est l'heure qu'on y aille!

- J'arrive!

- Ashley, on retourne au Ncis, si besoin tu nous appelles!

- Oui papa ne t'inquiète pas!

Ncis: 11H40

- Tony, Ziva ne sont toujours pas arrivés? _Demanda Gibbs en arrivant avec un gobelet à la main_

- Non toujours pas patron! _Répondit Tim devant son écran d'ordinateur_

- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit Ziva_

- Bonjour vous deux, en retard!

- Oui Gibbs, nous sommes tombés dans les bouchons, l'heure de pointe..

- Tony ne ment pas cette fois Gibbs!

- Hum..au boulot! Je veux vos rapports sur mon bureau avant 14h est-ce que c'est clair?

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de caillou patron!

- De roche Ziva! _Dit-il en écrivant son rapport_

- Oui bon ça va, si tu m'adresses la parole juste pour me corriger ce n'est pas la peine, merci! _Dit-elle en se levant_

- Mais.._Dit-il en se levant à son tour_

Ce fut trop tard, Ziva venait de partir aux toilettes, Tony ne comprenant sa réaction regarda son collègue.

- Ca va entre toi et Ziva en ce moment?

- Oui, tout allait pour le mieux jusque là

- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser.

- Ouai, je..je vais aller la voir

Toilette des femmes: 11H50

Tony, en se rapprochant des toilettes des dames, entendit des sanglots d'une jeune femme, sans doute de Ziva. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte lentement, Ziva quant à elle, passa de l'eau sur son visage, sur ces yeux rouges.

- Ziva..

Tony s'approcha de Ziva et essuya ces larmes.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du.._murmura-t-elle_

- Chut mon coeur..

Tony qui enlaçait Ziva, posa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura tout bas un je t'aime à peine audible. Cette dernière, le regarda et prit une de ses mains pour la poser sur son ventre..

- Je suis enceinte. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tu..tu es enceinte? _Demanda-t-il émue_

- Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Je suis tellement heureux, mais mais pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure? Je t'ai blessé? Je t'assure je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je sais que tu travailles beaucoup sur tes langues et..

- Chut..Je pense que ce sont mes hormones qui m'ont joué

- Ca promet alors.._Dit-il en rigolant_

Maison des Dinozzo: 12H30

Ashley, couchée sur son lit, décida d'appeler quelqu'un..

- Parker? Oui c'est moi, tu peux venir?

- Tout de suite?

- Non dans deux heures, mais bien sûr que c'est tout de suite, alors tu viens?

- Je ne peux pas, je suis à un match de basket, promit je viendrai après. D'accord?

- D'accord, je t'attendrai alors.

- Je t'aime mon coeur

- Moi aussi bisous

Alors qu'Ashley raccrocha, elle reçue de nouvelles contractions, signe que son accouchement allait être pour être bientôt.

Laboratoire Ncis: 14H

- Hey Timy comment vas-tu? _Dit-elle en allant lui faire un câlin_

- Je vais bien ma puce, maintenant que je suis avec toi. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Tony et Ziva t'ont encore embêté? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Non pas tout à fait

- Que s'est-il passé? Raconte-moi! _Dit-elle inquiète_

- Ziva a fait une faute d'expression, Tony la corrigé et Ziva s'est énervée.

- C'est..bizarre! Faut qu'on monte pour voir ça!

- Abby..

- Quoi Mcgee?! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand il y a des tensions dans l'équipe et si Gibbs s'en aperçoit ça ira très mal!

- Bon d'accord allons-y!

Bureaux: 14H15

- Abby, que fais-tu ici? _Demanda Ziva à son bureau_

- Tony, Ziva tout va bien?

- Ohh Mcgee a du te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.._Fit Tony_

- Rien de grave rassurez-vous! _Continua Ziva en souriant_

- Nous pouvons avoir des explications ici? _Demanda Gibbs en arrivant_

- Avec Ziva, nous allons avoir un enfant

- Oh mais c'est super! Félicitation! _Fit Abby_

- Merci. _Fit le couple_

- Félicitation à vous deux! _Déclara Gibbs_

- Merci.

- Alors le bleu, tu ne dis rien? _Demanda Tony_

- C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, surtout vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure..

- Les hormones Mcgee, et malheureusement je vais devoir en avoir pour un moment!

Ziva, qui se trouva à côté de Tony, donna un coup dans les côtes à ce dernier. Ce qui fit rire l'équipe qui elle, n'avait pas vu Ducky et Palmer qui remontaient de la salle d'autopsie.

- Nous avons manqué quelque chose mes chers enfants? Demanda Ducky

- Juste que Ziva est enceinte! Répondit Abby

- Mes félicitations ma chère, ainsi qu'à toi Anthony!

- Merci Ducky! _Fit le couple_

- Félicitation, vous êtes un jolie couple en tout cas!

- Si cela continue nous allons transformer cette agence en une crèche, qu'en pensez-vous agent Gibbs? Demanda Jenny qui venait d'arriver

- Je suis d'accord, mais pour le moment tout le monde retourne à son travail! Madame, suivez-moi!

- Ok patron!

- Ziva, Tony félicitation!

- Merci Jenny

- Suit moi Jennifer, où est Zoé?

- Oh elle est en haut avec Cynthia, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais la laisser toute seule si Jethro?

- Non, bien sûr que non! Dit-il en souriant

- Bien, alors on va pouvoir sortir de cet ascenseur et aller voir notre fille.

- Avec plaisir Madame

- Et arrête de m'appelle Madame!

- Monsieur

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Non. _Dit-il en souriant_

- Hum..tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu ments?

- Ah hein..Et toi tu sais que tu es sexy lorsque tu t'énerves! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Jethro, nous sommes au Ncis, pas ici!

- Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'on attendra ce soir!

- Bien, dans ce cas allons voir Cynthia si elle s'en sort avec la petite!

- Je te suis!

Cuisine Dinozzo: 16H30

- J'ai un creux, pas toi? _Demanda Ashley en regardant Parker_

- Non, mais vas-y je t'en prie, faut que tu nourrisses notre bébé. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé, je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux! _Dit-elle en baissant la tête_

- Oh mon dieu! Attends j'appelle nos parents et toi tu prends ton sac pour la maternité!

- D'accord!

Hôpital: 17H00

- Allez souffle ma princesse, ça va aller, Mademoiselle, bonjour, ma petite-amie a perdu les eaux, je crois que le travail commence.

- Venez suivez-moi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe arriva à l'hôpital ainsi que les parents de Parker...

**Chapitre 18:**

Salle d'attente Hôpital: 18h00

- Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger, ma fille Ashley Dinozzo a été admise il y a maintenant une heure dans votre service, pouvons-nous avoir des nouvelles?

- Voyons voir ça..votre fille est toujours en salle de travail. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres.

- Okay merci

- Alors des nouvelles? _Demanda Ziva assise_

- Non juste qu'elle est en salle de travail

- Oh fait ils ont choisi le prénom du bébé? _Demanda Abby_

- Oui, mais ils veulent garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, j'espère que tout va bien se passer

- Pourquoi cela ne se passerai pas bien Anthony?

- Elle est jeune Ducky, je m'inquiète

- C'est normal Anthony, dans quelques heures ils seront parents pour la première alors que toi tu deviendras grand-père.

- Ca ne me rajeuni pas tout ça! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Et moi non plus! _Fit une voix féminine_

- Oh Salut Jess! _Fit Tony_

- Salut tout le monde, alors où en-est-elle?

- Elle est en salle de travail. _Répondit Courtney, la mère de Parker_

- D'accord, je vais aller me chercher un café en attendant, qui en veut un?

- Non merci ça ira. _Répondit Eric, le père de Parker en regardant les autres_

- Bon..bah à tout à l'heure!

- Regardez Parker arrive! _Fit Jenny_

- Alors comment va-t-elle? _Demanda Tony_

- Elle va bien, elle est avec la sage-femme pour lui poser la péridurale enfin je crois que ça se dit comme ça!

- Oui c'est ça mon chéri! _Répondit sa mère_

- Bon allez retourne voir Ashley on restera là de toute façon! _Fit son père_

- Merci

22H40: Salle de travail/naissance

- Vous êtes prête Mademoiselle? Demanda la sage-femme

- Oui plus que prête

- Alors vous allez vider vos poumons et vous allons prendre toute l'air dont vous avez besoin, voilà c'est ça et vous poussez, oui voilà poussez encore! Vous vous débrouillez très bien, soufflez maintenant.

- Votre fils n'est pas loin! _Annonça l'auxiliaire de puéricultrice_

- Vous le voyez? _Demandèrent les futurs parents_

- Oui on peut voir ses cheveux! _Répondit l'infirmière puéricultrice en souriant_

- Une contraction arrive, vous faites comme tout à l'heure et vous poussez, oui voilà ne poussez plus maintenant. C'est à moi de libérer votre bébé. Soufflez doucement..Vous voulez l'attrapper? _Demanda la sage-femme_

- Oui. _Répondit Ashley_

- Allez-y..félicitation mademoiselle! _Déclarèrent la sage-femme et l'auxiliaire de puéricultrice_

- Il est tellement beau.._Fit la jeune maman_

- Il te ressemble tellement.. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime!

- C'est l'une des plus belle que tu m'es dites depuis que je suis avec toi, je vous aime aussi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé l'un de mes rêves, celui d'être maman. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_

- Monsieur vous voulez couper le cordon de votre fils? Demanda la sage-femme

- Oui, oui bien sûr! Fit Parker

- Et voilà, comment allez-vous appeler votre petit bout de chou?

- Aaron. _Répondirent les parents en se regardant dans les yeux, souriant et heureux_

- Bienvenue à toi Aaron! Félicitation à vous aussi!

- Merci

23h00

: _Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Parker et d'Ashley arrivèrent au chevet de leurs enfants alors que le reste de l'équipe resta derrière une vitre._

- Il est magnifique, comment l'avez-vous appelé? _Demanda la mère de Parker_

- Nous l'avons appelé Aaron, maman.

- C'est un très beau prénom. _Répondit le père d'Ashley_

- Aaron est à croquer. Je suis très fière de vous! _Fit Jess_

- Merci maman! _Fit Ashley qui tenait son fils né il y a quelques minutes_

- Bon, nous nous allons y aller, nous allons vous laisser, d'autres personnes veulent voir ce petit ange. _Firent les parents de Parker ainsi que la mère d'Ashley_

- D'accord, bonne soirée! _Fit le couple_

- Papa, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'as rien dit quand ils étaient là.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste ému devant..devant ce que je vois. Je suis tellement fier de toi ma fille ainsi que de toi Parker. Votre fils vous ressemble tellement c'est incroyable. Et je suis persuadé que vous allez faire de merveilleux parents, et nous serons là lorsque vous en aurez besoins. _Déclara-t-il en tenant la main de sa fille_

- Merci papa, merci! Tu vas me faire pleurer si cela continue. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Je..je peux le prendre?

- Mais oui regarde Aaron c'est ton papi!

- Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa et à ta maman.

Tony, qui est entrain de bercer le nouveau-né ne remarqua pas la présence du reste de l'équipe dans la chambre. Les jeunes parents quant à eux regardèrent les larmes aux yeux la scène.

- Comment s'est passé l'accouchement Ashley? _Demanda Ziva_

- Très bien, les sages-femmes ont été super gentille avec nous.

- Alors comment s'appelle-t-il? _Demanda Abby excitée_

- Aaron. _Répondit le couple_

- C'est très jolie, en tout cas le grand-père à l'air d'être gaga de son petit-fils!

- Le bleu je t'ai entendu! _Fit Tony en relevant la tête_

- Tony peut-être très fier de sa famille! _Déclara Gibbs_

- Merci Gibbs! _Fit Tony_

- Quelles sont ces mensurations à ce petit prince mes chers enfants?

- Il pèse 2 kilos 840 pour 48 cm. _Répondit Parker_

- Un vrai petit trésor.._Fit Jenny_

- En tout cas ça donne envie d'en avoir! Firent Brenna et Palmer

- Serai-je un message Palmer? _Demanda Gibbs souriant_

- Non, non pas du tout!

- Bon allez on va vous laisser pour que vous en profitiez! _Fit Abby_

- Et puis nous nous allons y aller aussi car Cynthia garde notre fille. _Fit Jenny_

- Nous aussi on va y aller, mais avant Ashley on voudrai te dire quelque chose moi et Ziva, dans quelques mois la famille va s'agrandir! _Fit Tony en reposant le nourrisson dans les bras de Parker_

- C'est vrai Ziva?

- Oui Ashley

- Félicitation! _Dit-elle en les enlaçant_

- Comme quoi la famille c'est sacré! _Fit Ducky_

Pendant ce temps, le petit aaron ouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son papa et admira celui-ci qui le regardait. Tout le monde le remarqua et fut attendrit par la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Mais cette scène ne durera pas, le nourrisson commença a avoir faim et réclama ce qui fit rire les personnes présentes ainsi que son père qui regardait sa petite-amie.

**Chapitre 19:**

27 Juillet:

Une semaine passa depuis la naissance du petit Aaron, ces deux jeunes parents commencent à s'y faire et s'occupent à pleins de temps leur petit bout de chou en attendant de retourner au lycée.

Maison des Dinozzo: 08h00:

Tony, habillé et prêt à partir, monta les marches une à une et atteigna en quelques secondes la chambre de sa fille. Il s'avança dans la chambre et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa fille, assise dans son lit donnait le biberon au nourisson.

- Bonjour mon coeur, bien dormie? _Dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front_

- Bonjour papa, pas beaucoup dormie mais ça va.

- Il t'a réveillé combien de fois cette nuit? _Dit-il en caressant la tête du bébé_

- Toutes les deux heures, donc dès que je peux je dors. Tu vas partir toi?

- Oui, et puis ce soir je ne rentrerai sûrement pas car avec l'équipe nous sommes d'astreinte ce week-end.

- D'accord, au fait maman vient à quelle heure?

- Ce soir à 17h donc faut que tu prépares ta valise et celle du petit.

- Tout est déjà prêt papa! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- C'est bien ma puce, bon allez j'y vais. Passe une bonne semaine chez ta mère, et toi petit loup soit sage avec ta maman.

- Au revoir papa. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue_

- Tony il est l'heure de partir! _S'exclama Ziva_

- J'arrive ma ninja!

Ncis: 08H30

- Bonjour tout le monde! Firent Tony et Ziva

- Bonjour!

- Le bleu n'est toujours pas arrivé? Demanda Tony

- Si Dinozzo, il est avec Abby, ils rangent ensemble des dossiers venant des archives, vous allez faire de même. Je vous appelle s'il y a une enquête!

- Okay patron

Bureau de la directrice:

- Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à toquer avant d'entrer?

- Jamais

- Je vois..et t'imagines si un jour je reçois le secrétaire de la navy en privé et que tu arrives dans mon bureau sans toquer?!

- Je lui passerai le bonjour

- Jethro. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Quoi? Tu sais très bien que je ne le fais qu'avec toi le coup de la porte, c'est une sorte d'identification

- Et bah la prochaine fois tu trouveras autre chose comme excuse, car celle-ci n'est pas valable agent Gibbs.

- Tu aimes être supérieure à moi, pas vrai? _Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle_

- Oui c'est vrai, mais à la maison c'est toi qui dirige.

- Au fait tu ne m'as pas dis si Zoé a été gentille ce matin?

- Elle a été adorable, elle n'a même pas pleuré et pourtant c'est seulement son 5ème jour de garde à la crèche.

- Elle prends sur sa maman

- Ainsi que de son papa

Alors que les deux compagnons s'approchèrent l'un et l'autre, le téléphone de Jenny sonna.

- Excuse-moi, allo?

- [..]

- Je vous écoute

- [...]

- Les coordonnées?

- [...]

- Bien, je l'informe dès que possible, au revoir.

- Alors?

- Un triple homicide, parc d'Anacostia, tient les coordonnées.

- Merci. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Allez file! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Oui madame! _Dit-il en fermant la porte_

Labo d'Abby:

- On a une enquête patron? Demanda Mcgee

- Oui, un triple homicide, go!

- Ok patron! Firent les agents

- Faites attention à vous!

- Oui, comme toujours Abby! _Lança Mcgee en l'embrassant _

- Mmh.._Dit-elle en prenant bert son hippotame péteur_

Parc d'Anacostia:

- Qu'avons-nous Ducky?

- Oh Jethro, nous avons malheureusement trois corps, deux enfants en bas âge et un marine, probablement leur père.

- Ils sont morts vers quelle heure Duck'? _Demanda Tony en fixant les corps_

- Difficile à dire mais vu la rigidité des corps je dirai que la mort remonte vers 1h-2h du matin. J'en serai plus lorsque Monsieur Palmer voudra bien m'apporter la malette.

- J'arrive Docteur Mallard!

- Le Grimlin va encore s'attirer les ennuis.._murmura Tony Ziva qui elle souriait_

- Mcgee, vous avez l'identité de notre marine?

- Oui patron, il s'appelle Rob Paterson, il est rentré d'Irak il y a maintenant deux semaines. Marié à une certaine Erica Stempson. Ils ont ensemble deux enfants, Harry et Edward.

- Les deux jeunes victimes correspondent probablement à Harry et Edward. _Fit Ziva_

- J'en ai bien peur Ziva, les empreintes le confirment! Ce sont bien Harry et Edward. _Déclara Mcgee_

- Dinozzo, qu'as-tu appris auprès des témoins?

- Rien de nouveau si ce n'est qu'ils ont entendu les coups de feu, 5 précisements.

- Personne n'a rien vu? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Si, une personne, mais malheureusement elle n'a vu que l'ombre de l'individu. Corpulence moyenne, taille moyenne, impossible de faire un portrait robot, description trop vaste.

- D'accord, emballez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé, on rentre.

- Ok patron

Labo d'Abby: 11H20

- Abby est-ce que tu peux baisser la musique s'il te plait?! _Cria Mcgee_

- Quoi Mcgee? _Dit-elle en se retournant_

- Tu peux baisser la musique s'il te plait! _Dit-il en criant plus fort_

- Quoi tu peux répéter?! _Dit-elle en rigolant_

- Abby..

- Oh mon petit chat c'était pour t'embêter, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu m'as demandé! _Dit-elle en éteignant la chaîne Hi-fi_

- Tient Abb's, voici ce qu'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime, Ducky t'enverra dès qu'il le peut les vêtements ainsi que les échantillons de sangs.

- Merci, mais avant que tu partes je peux avoir un gros câlin?

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite.._Dit-il en souriant_

- S'il te plait ..Dit-elle en le supliant

- Mais oui ma puce, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pour ça! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Bon allez file sinon le grand manitou va te choper et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure!

- Tu as raison, à tout à l'heure

Alors que Mcgee fut sur le point de partir, Abby ralluma sa chaîne hi-fi et se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps là aux bureaux..

- Alors vous avez quoi? _Demanda Gibbs en arrivant, un café à la main_

- J'ai fais des recherches sur lui et sa femme. Pas de casier judiciaire pour les deux, pas d'ennuis au boulot. Ce marine était un homme sérieux et ne manquait jamais à l'appel.

- Ziva?

- J'ai appelé au boulot de Madame Stempson, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, et pour ce qui est des enfants, leurs institutrices n'ont rien vu d'anormale, mais je leur ai dis qu'on passerai sûrement leur rendre visite.

- D'accord, bon boulot, Mcgee, Ziva vous allez voir la femme de Monsieur Paterson, Dinozzo avec moi on va voir à l'école des petits.

- Ok patron!

Résidence de Madame Stempson:

- Bonjour, nous voudrions parler à Erica Stempson. Fit Mcgee

- Bonjour, c'est moi, qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis l'agent Spécial Ziva David, et voici mon collègue l'agent spécial Timothy Mcgee, nous sommes du ncis. Nous pouvons entrer?

- Oui, entrez. Que voulez-vous au juste?

- Je pense que ce serai mieux que vous vous asseyez s'il vous plait.

- Pourquoi agent Mcgee?

- Faites ce qu'à demandé mon collègue Madame Stempson

- D'accord..je vous écoute!

- Ce matin, nous avons malheureusement découvert le corps de votre mari ainsi que celui de vos enfants, toute mes condoléances. _Déclara Ziva_

- Oh non, non ce n'est pas vrai! Non, pas mes bébés.

- Madame Stempson, même si c'est dur, j'aimerai que vous vous concentriez sur ce que nous allons vous demander, vous pouvez le faire?

- Oui agent Mcgee

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à votre travail ce matin?

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, vous savez entre mon mari et moi ça n'allaient pas fort entre nous ces derniers temps. Je l'ai trompé il y a deux semaines et lorsqu'il l'a su il était en colère, il voulait me battre.

- Vous as-t-il battu?

- Non agent David, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Mais nous étions tout de même en train de réfléchir sur une demande de divorce, cela devenait invivable.

- Comment s'appelle votre amant? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Dicks Grang, un des amis de Rob.

- Je comprends mieux la réaction de votre mari. Et votre famille était-elle au courant de tout cela?

- Bien sûr, mais que vouliez-vous en venir? Vous êtes en train d'accuser ma famille d'avoir tué mon mari et mes enfants?!

- Non, non mais nous n'écartons aucune hypothèse pour retrouver le tueur. _Fit Ziva en la rassurant_

- Avez-vous des enfants agent Mcgee?

- Non, pas..pas pour le moment Madame. _Dit-il en bafouillant_

- Et vous agent David?

- Non, mais..

- Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, lorsque vous en aurez vous comprendrez enfin ma souffrance.

- Madame on veut juste vous aider.

- Agent David, sortez, ainsi que votre collègue.

- Bien madame. _Firent les deux agents_

Ecole Primaire:

- Dans quelques années, on parcourera ces couloirs, on aidera nos enfants à mettre leurs petits chaussons..

- Tu comptes en avoir plusieurs Dinozzo?

- Oui, avec Ziva nous aimerions avoir une grande famille. Et puis vu que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir grandir Ashley, ce sera une seconde chance.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, tu ne savais même pas il y a un an que tu étais père d'une jeune de fille de 17-18 ans.

- Oui..Dit Gibbs, comment tu t'es sentie lorsque tu as vu ta fille grandir? Je trouve que le temps passe tellement vite, regarde Aaron il a déjà une semaine et..regarde Zoé, comment elle est déjà très éveillée..

- J'étais émerveillé à chaque progrès qu'elle faisait. Son premier sourire, sa première dent, son premier mot, son premier pas et ainsi de suite. Même si nous étions jeune lorsque nous avons eu Kelly, nous avons eu l'instinct parental, pas besoins d'avoir de l'expériences. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas pu la voir grandir comme je le voulais et j'espère que je perderai pas une nouvelle fois ma famille. Tony, tu as la chance d'avoir ta fille en fille, en bonne santé, mère d'un petit garçon d'à peine une semaine, alors profite en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car moi, à l'époque je n'ai pas su les protèger. _Dit-il la voix enrouée_

- Tu n'aurai pas pu empêcher leur mort, Gibbs. Mais sache que de là où elles se trouvent, elles peuvent être très fières de ton parcours, de toi, de ce que tu es devenu. Même si tu parais froid et dur à l'extérieur, les gens qui t'aiment savent que tu es tout le contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de protecteur, de doux et tu t'inquiètes dès que ta famille est touchée. Ta famille, c'est nous. Et personne ne pourra nous séparer.

- Je sais, je sais Dinozzo

- Whaou, tu sais quoi, depuis plusieurs années, je n'ai jamais tenue aussi longtemps avec toi pour une conversation! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Et ce sera la dernière! _Dit-il en le slappant_

- Aie patron, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. _Dit-il en grimaçant_

- Allez arrête de faire ton imbécile, nous avons encore du boulot!

- J'arrive!

...

- Bonjour, vous devez être l'agent Gibbs, c'est bien ça? _Fit le proviseur_

- Oui c'est bien ça, et voici l'un de mes agents, Anthony Dinozzo

- Bonjour Agent Dinozzo, veuillez vous s'asseoir.

- Merci monsieur! _Firent Gibbs et Tony_

- On vous écoute

- Je pense que vous avez du malheureusement apprendre les décès d'Edward et d'Harry Paterson.

- Oui agent Dinozzo. _Firent les institutrices_

- Aviez-vous remarqué un changement dans leurs comportements à l'école ces derniers temps? Demanda Gibbs

- Non, Harry était un élève très appliqué et ne manquait très peu l'école.

- Même remarque que pour Edward, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus timide que son frère.

- Avec l'ensemble des instituteurs et moi-même nous présentons nos plus chères condoléances à Madame Stempson.

- Je prends note Monsieur le proviseur. _Fit Gibbs_

- Monsieur Paterson était toujours dévoué dans les projets d'école lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage. Une très grande perte pour nous tous.

- Je comprends. En tout cas, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, si vous vous rappelez d'autres choses, voici notre numéro. _Fit Tony _

- Merci, au revoir!

- Au revoir

Ncis: Bureaux

- Alors du nouveau?

- Monsieur Paterson et Madame Stempson voulaient demander le divorce après que Madame Stempson est entretenue une relation avec un certain Dicks Grang, un ami de Monsieur Paterson. Fit Ziva

- Quoi d'autres?

- Rien, malheureusement la gentille Madame Stempson nous a foutu dehors.

- Vous rigolez là? Parce que là votre blague n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout drôle.

- Non Tony, c'est la vérité. Elle nous a dit: Lorsque vous aurez des enfants, vous comprendrez enfin ma souffrance. _Dit-elle en limitant_

- Je vois.._Fit Gibbs en souriant_

- Et vous vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Non le bleu, pas de changement de comportements pour les enfants ces derniers temps et Monsieur Paterson était très dévoué à l'école de ses fils. _Fit Gibbs_

- Une grande perte apparemment, c'est ce qu'a dit le proviseur. _Fit Tony_

- Donc en résumé nous avons rien?

- Je n'aime pas cette phrase.._Fit Gibbs à Tony_

- Bon d'accord on n'a que dalle!

Cette phrase lui a valu un slap de la part de Gibbs et un regard noir de ses coéquipiers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Gibbs? Demandèrent les agents

- Mcgee, allez voir Abby et après vous regardez tous les appels téléphoniques de Monsieur et Madame Paterson. Ziva, Tony avec moi on va voir Ducky.

- Ok patron!

985

Chapitre 20:

Autopsie:

- Oh Jethro j'allais justement t'appeler

- Qu'as-tu trouvé Ducky?

- Monsieur Palmer et moi-même avons trouvé la cause de la mort de chacune de nos victimes. Monsieur Paterson a reçu 3 balles, deux dans la poitrine et une dans la cuisse. Il a du perdre beaucoup de sang, une mort lente mais douloureuse.

- Et ces fils? _Demanda Tony_

- Ils ont été étranglé et noyés. _Répondit Palmer_

- C'est horrible, comment on peut faire ça à des..enfants?! _Fit Ziva en mettant sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi_

- Malheureusement ma chère, il y en qui peuvent faire ça.

- Ducky l'heure de la mort est bien celle que vous nous avez donné?

- Oui Palmer avait raison.

Labo d'Abby:

- Hey Timy comment ça se fait que tu es là?

- Gibbs m'a demandé de descendre pour voir si tu avais trouvé quelque chose.

- J'ai analysé les balles de 9mm que vous avez trouvé, elles appartiennent à Rob Paterson.

- Tu es sûr que ce que tu as trouvé est juste?

- Tu ne me crois pas Mcgee?

- Mais si ma puce, mais Gibbs vient de me dire que les enfants n'ont pas été tué par balles. Donc je doute fort que ça soit lui le tueur.

- Le résultat du résidu de tir est de toute façon négatif pour Rob Paterson

- Tu as analysé les autres indices?

- Oui mais je n'ai rien trouvé, pas d'empreintes, que dalle!

- Gibbs m'a demandé de vérifier les appels de Monsieur Paterson ainsi que de Madame Stempson, ça te dirai de te joindre à moi?

- Avec plaisir Timy! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue_

Quelques heures plus tard...

- Patron, Abby et moi avons trouvé quelques choses! _Fit Mcgee en arrivant aux bureaux_

- Je vous écoute alors

- Nous avons vérifier les appels de Monsieur et Madame Paterson et.._Fit Abby_

- Et nous avons trouvé plusieurs appels venant du même numéro dans la liste d'appels de Madame Stempson. _Fit Mcgee_

- Ce numéro appartient à?

- Patience Gibbs, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort mais quand même! Le numéro appartient à Michelle Stempson, la mère d'Erica Stempson. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Et en quoi est-elle suspectée? _Demanda Tony_

- La mère d'Erica Stempson a pu apprendre la demande de divorce et par la suite à voulu éliminer son gendre. _Fit Mcgee_

- Mais cela n'explique pas la mort de leur deux fils. _Fit Ziva_

- Ziva a raison, cela n'explique pas leur décès. Tony, appelle la mère d'Erica et demande lui de venir, quant à vous deux retournez voir Erica Stempson.

- Patron..cela ne s'est pas très bien passé l'autre jour et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de la revoir. _Fit Ziva_

- Allez la voir et si elle ne veut pas vous écouter j'irai la voir.

- Ok patron

Quelques heures plus tard, la grand-mère d'Edward et d'Harry Paterson avoua le meurtre de ses petits-enfants et de son gendre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses petits-enfants est une vie malheureuse à cause de divorce de leurs parents. Quant au meurtre de son gendre, il n'était pas prévu mais vu qu'il se trouvait avec, elle la tué.

Maison de Jessica, la mère d'Ashley: 19h00

- Maman, tu peux prendre Aaron, je dois aller faire son biberon.

- D'accord, vient mon petit coeur dans les bras de ta mamie. Oh que tu es beau..

- Oh fait maman, Parker vient manger demain midi, ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non, non pas du tout. Il faut que ce petit bout voit aussi son papa, hein dit voir.

- Son biberon est prêt tu veux lui donner?

- Oh oui, je ne lui jamais trop donné à boire. Il te ressemble tellement je trouve.

- Oui, et tu veux que je te dise, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir fait ce choix. Aaron m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est mon rayon de soleil.

- Il t'a rendu aussi plus pétillante, et plus calme.

- Oui, il est tout pour moi, je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

- Je suis très fière de toi ma puce. Je vous aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Ncis: Bureaux

- Vous pouvez rentrer, une autre équipe est d'astreinte.

- Merci, à lundi Gibbs!

- A lundi. _Dit-il en montant voir la directrice_

Bureau de la directrice:

- Tu es prête? _Demanda-t-il en rentrant_

- Chut Jet', Zoé vient seulement de s'endormir. _Répondit-elle en chuchotant_

- Oh..je vois. Vient je la prends.

- Tient, attention sa tête.

- Voilà je l'ai, on rentre à la maison!

- Oui avec plaisir. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

Labo:

- Abb's, tu es là?

- Oui, je suis là!

- Whaou tu es magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu avais cette robe dans ton armoire!

- Jen et Ziva m'ont aidé à la choisir dans un magasin

- Oh je vois, en tout cas elle te va parfaitement bien. Prête?

- Oui prête

- Allons y princesse.

Restaurant: 19H45

- Abby, depuis que je te connai, tu illumines ma vie. Tu es mon rayon de soleil malgrès ton style gothique. Les gens qui ne te connaissent ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Moi je t'aime Abby et rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, sans toi ma vie est fichue, sans grand intérêt. Mlle Abby Sciuto accepteriez-vous de m'épouser?

- Oui je le veux Tim, je le veux! _Dit-elle émue_

- J'avais tellement peur de te perdre en te demandant ta main.

- Mais pourquoi ça? Je t'aime Tim et ça c'est une certitude.

- Moi aussi je t'aime! _Dit-il en l'embrasssant _

Maison des Dinozzo:

- Ca te dirai qu'on se fasse une soirée ciné à la maison avec du popcorn?

- Ca marche

- Au fait, je suis entrain de me dire que nous nous sommes pas encore marié depuis le temps.._Dit-il dans ses pensées_

- Oui il faudrai que l'on trouve une date. _Dit-elle en se couchant contre lui_

- Que dirais-tu du 12 octobre? _Demanda-t-il_

- Le..le jour de mon anniversaire? _Dit-elle surprise_

- Oui, ça ne te plait pas?

- Sisi, je suis juste..surprise.

- Je te surprends autant que ça? _Demanda-t-il en souriant_

- Oh ça va les poignets?!

- Les poignets? Tu voulais peut-être dire les chevilles mon coeur non?

- Oh oui c'est pareil de toute façon!

- Mon coeur, tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien que je te reprends. Imagine que notre enfant parle aussi plusieurs langues..

- Oui, ce serai vraiment bien. Mais je veux qu'il parle tout d'abord l'anglais et après nos langues maternelles...

- L'italien et l'hébreu. _Dit-il en terminant_

- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit là.._Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre_

- Moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. _Dit-il en posant ses mains sur celles de Ziva_

- Je t'aime Anthony. _Déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ziva. _Dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement_

Le lendemain:

Chez Jessica: 11h30

- Ashley, je prends le petit je vais aller chercher des couches pendant que tu prends ton petit déjeuner.

- D'accord maman, n'oublie pas de lui mettre son petit gilet gris qui est dans son sac à langer.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma puce

12H10:

- Je suis de retour, tu es prête?

- Oui et Parker est même arrivé.

- Bonjour Madame

- Parker appelle-moi Jessica

- D'accord, je..je peux le prendre dans mes bras?

- Oui oui, regarde ton papa est là.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme, c'est papa. _Dit-il en le berçant_

- Ashley tient les couches du petit, moi je vais continuer à préparer le repas. Je vous appelerai quand ce sera prêt.

- D'accord merci maman

12H30:

- A table!

- On arrive

- Tu as couché le petit?

- Oui, il était déjà fatigué. Le biberon l'épuise.

- Oui il est encore petit pour rester éveillé. Bon allez on passe à table, spaguetti bolognaise ça vous va?

- Impeccable! _Firent les deux adolescents_

- Je savais que ça vous feriez plaisir, au fait Parker tu as commencé à travailler?

- Oui

- Ca te plait?

- Oui, c'est génial, tout ce que j'aime.

- Maman, il faudra au fait que je te fasse signer quelque chose, c'est pour les livres du bts.

- Dans ton lycée c'est ça?

- Oui maman c'est ça.

- D'accord je le signerai, tu en as parlé à ton père?

- Oui, c'est même lui qui m'a aidé à trouver ce que je voulais faire. Et puis, vers le mois de février, mars je passerai mon concours pour rentrer en école de police.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu en as parlé à ton père. Et au fait Parker, tu travailles dans quoi?

- En tant que jeune sapeur pompier, pourquoi?

- Comme ça, mais si vous commencez à travailler, vous pourrez peut-être vous trouver un petit appartement à deux, pour votre petite famille.

- Oui on y a pensé à ça. _Fit Parker_

- Bon je remonte en haut, Aaron pleure. _Fit Ashley_

- Moi aussi je remonte, merci pour le repas

- Allez-y

Chambre d'Ashley:

- Chut mon ange, tout va bien. Papa et maman sont là et on ne te laissera jamais seul.._Murmura-t-elle en caressant Aaron_

- Mon coeur ça va?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis juste fatiguée ne t'inquiète pas. _Dit-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes_

- Allez vient là, chut ne pleure plus. Je suis là..Chut..C'est à cause de ta mère?

- Oui, et mes études. Je suis perdue quant à elle, elle ne m'encourage pas dans ma voie. Seul mon père le fait.

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait te faire du mal mais comprends là, tu veux faire le même métier que ton père. Alors qu'elle t'a toujours encouragé de faire médecine.

- J'aimerai tellement qu'elle soit là pour m'encourager, même si c'est dur pour elle.

- Allez repose-toi, je veille sur notre petit prince en attendant.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, va te coucher. Et n'oublie pas, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.._chuchota-t-il en la voyant se coucher_

**Chapitre 21:**

12 octobre:

Trois mois passèrent, le petit Aaron avait à présent 3 mois tandis que la petite Zoé elle allait sur ces 5 mois. Ziva quant à elle, était enceinte de 4 mois et Tony était au petit soin pour elle afin de la protéger. Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de Tony et de Ziva.

Côté des garçons: 09H40

- Gibbs, tu pourrai..me rendre un service? _Demanda Tony en enfilant sa cravate_

- Hum..je t'écoute. _Répondit Gibbs au dos de Tony_

- Tu pourrai me remplacer lors de la cérémonie?

- Pourquoi? _Demanda Gibbs en se retournant face à Tony_

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. J'ai tellement peur

- Peur de quoi? Tu as toute ta famille et tu vas épouser la femme de ta vie!

- Je sais Gibbs, mais le problème c'est que j'ai peur de la perdre, comme j'ai perdu Jessica il y a plusieurs années.

- Tony..tu ne l'as perdera pas et encore moins aujourd'hui. Et puis dis toi qu'elle doit être dans le même état que toi en ce moment. _Dit-il en souriant_

- Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me remplacer?

- Non

- Oh merci Gibbs, franchement la prochaine fois que j'aurai un petit service je le demanderai à Mcgee. _Dit-il ironiquement_

- Quel service dois-tu me demander Tony? _Demanda Mcgee en sortant de la salle de bain_

- Rien le bleu

- Tony m'a demandé de le remplacer

- Là tout de suite?

- Non, non dans 150 ans roi des elfes! _Fit Tony_

- Aha très drôle Tony, et pourquoi voulais-tu que ça soit le patron qui te remplace?

- Pour rien..Bon d'accord, je te le dis c'est parce que j'ai peur de m'engager et de perdre Ziva. _Répondit Tony finalement après avoir vu le regard noir de Gibbs_

- Tu ne l'as perderas pas, elle t'aime. Et n'oublie pas, personne n'est parfait, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

- Merci Tim

Le téléphone sonna..

- Allo?

- Papa, on va être légèrement en retard

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui c'est juste que Parker s'est trompé de route et..

- Je t'ai entendu miss Dinozzo. _Fit au loin une voix masculine_

- Allez soyez prudent sur la route, je vous embrasse.

- Anthony, je crois qu'il est temps que tu te mettes en place.

- Oui, je crois que c'est le moment Ducky, merci.

- Bon courage! _Firent Gibbs, Mcgee, Jimmy et Ducky_

Côté des filles:

- Abby tu peux m'aider pour mettre mes chaussures, je n'arrive même plus à me mettre assise.

- T'inquiète Ziva, j'arrive. Ne me dis pas que tu stresses, si?

- Non, pas du tout!

- Ziva tu ments, je te connais. _Fit Jenny en mettant ces boucles d'oreilles_

- Bon oui d'accord je stresse, c'est normal, non?

- Tout va bien se passer Ziva, vous allez vous marier et puis vous le ferez devant nous, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne connaissiez pas le "public"! _Répondit Abby_

- Oui, vous avez raison. Heureusement que vous êtes là.

- C'est normal Ziva, nous sommes une famille. _Fit Jenny_

- Oh fait hier après-midi tu as eu ton échographie, comment ça s'est passée?

- Bien Abby, le bébé va bien. _Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre_

- Fille ou garçon?

- Secret Jenny, nous ne voulons pas le savoir.

- Oh j'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit là! _Fit Abby toute exitée_

- Vous êtes prête?

- Oh Ashley tu es arrivée! Entre nous sommes prêtes! _Fit Ziva_

- Allons-y! _Déclara Jenny_

Eglise: 10H00

Alors que les cloches sonnèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle heure, la future mariée arriva dans l'allée fleurie en compagnie de son père, Eli David. Peu à peu qu'elle s'approchait de l'estrade, elle sentie son coeur s'emballer. Quant à Tony, émue par la beauté de sa future femme, laissa couler une larme de joie. Finalement, lorsqu'elle atteigna l'estrade, Tony offrit sa main pour l'attirer en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent, émues par l'événement et se sourièrent. Les témoins quant à eux, les regardèrent.

- Aujourd'hui, vous voici réunis devant Dieu et cette assemblée, afin d'unir cet homme Anthony Dinozzo et cette femme, Ziva David dans les liens bénis du mariage. Si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

(Silence total)

- Anthony Dinozzo, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime? L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, la protègerez vous et lui resterez vous fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui

- Ziva David, voulez-vous prendre cette homme pour époux légitime? L'aimerez-vous, le consolerez-vous, le protègerez vous et lui resterez vous fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui

- Echangez-vous vos voeux

Moi, Anthony Dinozzo, déclare te prendre, toi Ziva David pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Ziva David, déclare te prendre, toi Anthony Dinozzopour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je demande à la personne qui garde les alliances de venir sur l'estrade.

Ashley qui portait le coussin où se trouvaient les alliances s'avança devant le prête..Tony regarda sa fille en souriant, prit une des alliances et la glissa à l'annuaire de Ziva. Ziva, quant à elle, reproduisit le même scénario.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Annonça le prêtre

- Je t'aime Ziva

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony

Les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent sous le regard ému de leur famille qui prit les devants en sortant de l'église. Tony qui venait de réaliser son rêve, porta Ziva et s'avança dans l'allée afin de rejoindre leur famille qui les attendait dehors.

- Félicitation! _Fit la famille_

Les jeunes mariés qui s'avancèrent vers la mustang de Tony, furent sous une pluie de fleurs.

- Je vais lancer le bouquet, attention..

Ziva lança son bouquet qui attérissa dans les bras d'Ashley, qui elle regarda Parker puis son père qui lui, lui souriait. Tony et Ziva purent partir enfin en lune de miel, comme ils l'avaient voulu, à la place d'aller danser et de passer une soirée avec leur famille, afin de changer les coutumes.

**Chapitre 22:**

Deux semaines passèrent, Tony et Ziva étaient revenus de leur lune de miel et avaient profité de leurs derniers jours de congés pour pouvoir s'occuper à pleins temps d'Ashley, Aaron ainsi que Parker.

Ncis Bureau: 7H30

- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit le couple_

- Bonjour vous deux, alors votre lune de miel? Comment ça s'est passée? Racontez-moi! _Fit Abby_

- Ca s'est très bien passée Abby, le soleil, la plage.._Raconta Ziva_

- Et le travail au boulot! _Fit Gibbs en arrivant un gobelet de café à la main_

- Bon, vu que vous avez du travail, je vais descendre Ciao!

- Patron, que faisons-nous au juste? _Demanda Tony devant son ordinateur_

- Des rapports. _Répondit celui-ci_

- Mais Gibbs..on les a fini il y a deux semaines! _Remarqua Ziva_

- En deux semaines ils se sont passés des choses, deux enquêtes. Mcgee, informez-les pour qu'ils rédigent avec vous les rapports, moi je monte au Mtac.

- Ok patron! _Firent les 3 agents_

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le patron disparaissa de leur champ de vision..

- Alors racontez! _Murmura Mcgee_

- Comme te l'a dit Ziva tout à l'heure, la plage, le soleil et les palmiers étaient au rendez-vous. Nous nous sommes balladés, nous nous sommes baignés et..

- et nous avons même acheté un body pour le bébé regarde! _Termina Ziva_

- Oh il est magnifique! Je pense que lorsque tu le montreras à Abby elle sera folle de joie.

- Merci! Répondit Ziva

- Au fait tes congés de maternité c'est pour quand?

- Tu insinues quoi le bleu? _Demanda Tony souriant_

- Rien, rien du tout. Je me demandais, c'est tous, vu qu'elle entame déjà son 5ème mois..

- Arrête d'embêter Mcgee mon petit derrière poilu, pour répondre à ta question Tim, je prends mes congés dans un mois.

- Merci Ziva de m'avoir répondue

- Mais derien Mcgee. _Dit-elle en lui souriant_

19H45:

Les heures passèrent, toute l'équipe était à présente dans les bureaux en train de dîner ensemble.

- Au fait Ziva, Tim m'a raconté que toi et Tony aviez acheté un body pour le bébé vient voir!

- Regarde!

- Oh votre bébé va être trop craquant avec!

- Abby a raison, ce body est très beau. Ce week-end Jethro et moi sommes allés achetés quelques petits vêtements pour Zoé, il y a vraiment de très beaux ensembles!

- Le boss dans les rayons de vêtements, je veux bien voir ça! _Remarqua Tony en riant_

- Dinozzo tu veux que je te slappe maintenant ou j'attends?!

- Non, non ça va aller merci. _Dit-il en grimaçant_

A la remarque de son agent sénior, Gibbs souria et se retourna vers sa compagne, qui elle, était en train de discuter avec Abby et Ziva. Quant à Ducky et Palmer ils écoutèrent attentivement les discussions, tout en plaçant parfois quelques sujets. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que Tony reçu un appel..

- Anthony Dinozzo, qui est à l'appareil?

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Hélène, une des infirmières urgentistes de Besthesda , votre fille Ashley Eishter Dinozzo ainsi que son petit ami et leur fils ont été admis il y a environ une demie-heure.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite!

Tony raccrocha, prit son manteau et murmura qu'il avait une urgence. L'équipe, elle, le regarda partir, et fit de même.

Une heure plus tôt...

Parker roulait sur la route nationale, en compagnie d'Ashley ainsi que de leur petite garçon Aaron, qui lui dormait profondèment dans son siège-auto.

- C'est plutôt cool de la part de ton père de t'avoir prêté sa voiture! _Déclara Ashley _

- Oui, enfin je ne vais pas te mentir, mais il a été un peu obligé de me l'a prêter. J'ai tout fait pour. Toi, moi et Aaron, circulant sur une route paisible en pleine nuit. Le soleil couchant..

- Tu es inspiré dit donc aujourd'hui

- C'est parce que je suis avec toi princesse. _Dit-il en souriant_

- En tout cas, j'ai passé une exellente journée. Elle restera gravée en ma mémoire.

- Oh moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime...

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Ashley ainsi que de Parker. Leur voiture fut projetée à des centaines de mètres de l'impact. Les minutes passent, et personne ne donnait signe de vie, ni même le conducteur du camion, sans doute décèdé après le choc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Parker ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il découvrit avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il chercha par tous les moyens Ashley, mais ne la vit pas. Il se retourna et vit son fils endormit, enfin inconscient, son arcade sourcillière ouverte. Il se dégagea du mieux qu'il pu de la voiture, ouvrit la porte du côté de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Par la suite, il découvrit Ashley, allongée près de la voiture, mi-consciente, entrain de lutter pour rester en vie. Il s'approcha, toujours en train de porter Aaron, et appela les secours avec ce qu'il restait du portable.

- Princesse, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, ne nous laisse pas. J'ai besoins de toi, ton fils a besoin de toi. Je t'aime. _Dit-il en sanglotant_

- ..Com-ment va Aa-ron? _Demanda-t-elle difficilement_

- Il va mieux que toi, je t'assure. S'il te plait, ne ferme pas les yeux.

- Je suis-si fa-ti-guée..Prends soin d'Aaron ain..ainsi que de mes pa-parents, et du reste de..ma famille. _Je t'aime..Dit-elle en fermant les yeux_

- Non non, Ashley non! _Dit-il en hurlant avant que les sirènes des ambulances retentissement_

Bethesda: 20h00

- Bonsoir, ma fille Ashley Dinozzo ainsi que son petit ami et leur fils ont été admis il y a moins d'une heure.

- Bonsoir, je vais tout de suite regarder ceci monsieur..Votre fille s'appelle Ashley Eishter Dinozzo?

- Oui c'est bien ça comment va-t-elle?

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais son état est très préoccupant. Ils ont été victime d'un grave accident de la route. Pour le moment elle est encore avec les médecins. Je suis désolée, dès que j'en serai plus je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Et comment va mon petit-fils? Ainsi que le petit-ami de ma fille?

- Mieux que votre fille. Votre petit fils, Aaron, est en train de se faire recoudre son arcade, il restera cependant en observation cette nuit ainsi que son père, qui lui a une légère commotion. Il est avec lui en ce moment.

- Je peux les voir?

- Pas maintenant, je vous appelerai lorsqu'ils auront fini.

- Merci. _Dit-il en baissant la tête tout en allant vers la salle d'attente._

Dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe débarqua à Bethesda et rejoingnie Tony, qui lui assit sur sa chaise, ne remarqua même pas leur présence.

- Anthony, que se passe-t-il?

- Oh Ziva..Parker et Ashley ont eu un accident sur la route.

- Oh mon dieu! _S'exclama Abby_

- Comment vont-ils Anthony? _Demanda Ducky_

- Parker s'en sort avec une commotion et Aaron avec l'arcade sourcillière ouverte.

- Et Ashley? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Son état est critique, elle est encore avec les médecins. Rien de plus.

- Je suis désolée Tony. _Prononça Jenny_

21H00

: Une heure passa, toujours pas de nouvelles, Tony commença à s'impatienter sur sa chaise..Le reste de l'équipe quant à elle, essayait de le rassurer.

- J'en peux plus, je vais sortir

- Je viens avec toi, un peu de compagnie ne te fera pas de mal. _Déclara Abby_

- D'accord

- Anthony, je vais aller me renseigner auprès d'une des infirmières.

- Merci Ducky

Ziva quant à elle, dormait maladroitement sur l'épaule de Jenny qui elle somnolait en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, quant à Gibbs, lui, avait prit rendez-vous avec la machine à café.

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital:

- Tu sais, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, je me suis enfin rendue compte à quel point Ashley et Aaron étaient toute ma vie. Sans eux, je ne suis plus rien. C'est une sorte de vide pour moi. Un vide que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant.

- Tony, peu importe ce que disent les médecins, Ashley aura la force de se battre, c'est une dinozzo, non?!

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison Abby.

- Ca t'as fait du bien d'en parler?

- Oui, merci. Ca ira mieux lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles de tous.

- Je comprends, allez vient rentrons. Ils ont besoins de nous.

- J'arrive

Salle d'Attente:

- Alors Ducky?

- Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, je suis désolé Anthony.

- Ce n'est pas grave Ducky, on va attendre. Merci de t'être renseigner

- Mais derien Anthony

- Alors, des nouvelles? _Demanda Gibbs en arrivant avec 8 gobelets tenus sur un support en carton_

- Toujours pas de nouvelles

- Tenez, je crois qu'un peu de café ne nous fera pas de mal

- Merci Gibbs! _Fit le reste de l'équipe_

21H30

: Trentes minutes passèrent, et soudain deux silhouettes vinrent à leur rencontre..

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du anticiper, j'aurai du éviter cet accident, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas seulement risqué ma vie mais celle d'Ashley ainsi que de notre fils. _Déclara Parker_

- Ce n'est en aucun de ta faute Parker, je ne t'en veux pas. Pour le moment, je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien ainsi qu'Aaron.

- Comment va Ashley? _Demanda Ziva, maintenant réveillée_

- J'ai demandé plusieurs fois aux médecins qui s'occupaient de nous, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre.

- Je crois que pour le moment nous allons devoir attendre. _Fit Mcgee_

- Ou pas

Gibbs vit arriver deux médecins dont un qui devait être le chirurgien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le petit groupe s'approcha, impatient de savoir l'état de santé de la jeune fille.

- Alors Docteur? _Demanda Tony_

- Votre fille est en vie. Cependant, elle a échappé au pire lorsqu'elle a été admise ici. Elle présente un traumatisme crânien sévère, plusieurs côtes cassés, ainsi que plusieurs contusions, hématomes. _Annonça le médecin_

- Savez-vous si son traumatisme crânien va t-il lui causer des séquelles? _Demanda Ducky_

- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. Il faut attendre son réveil. _Répondit le chirurgien_

- Merci Docteur, quand pouvons-nous la voir? _Demanda Parker_

- Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais pas plus de 2 personnes. _Fit le médecin_

- Merci docteur. _Fit Gibbs_

Chambre:

Tony et Parker s'avancèrent lentement vers le lit où était allongée Ashley.

- Elle a l'air si fragile.._prononça Parker en lui prenant sa main_

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, enfin ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je l'a connai. _Fit Tony assis sur un des fauteuil_

- Vous savez, vous représentez beaucoup pour elle. Plus que vous ne le croyez. Si jamais, elle vous perd un jour, elle sera inconsolable.

- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. _Fit Tony en écoutant les paroles rassurantes de Parker_

- Moi aussi je l'espère.

- Au fait comment va le petit? _Demanda Tony en désignant son petit-fils_

- Plutôt bien vu les circonstances. Cependant, il commence à ressentir l'absence de sa maman.

- Oui ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui et ça ne le sera encore moins si Ashley ne se réveille pas. Et toi tu tiens le coup?

- Oui, il le faut bien.. Avant de s'endormir, elle m'a murmuré qu'elle m'aimait et que.. je devais prendre soin d'Aaron, de vous, de sa mère, ainsi que du reste de l'équipe. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas y arriver. _Dit-il en sanglotant_

- Vient là, elle va vivre, tu m'entends! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser. _Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

- J'aimerai que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemard, on passait tellement une bonne soirée et..

- Chut, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on doit prendre la vie comme elle vient. Le plus important maintenant c'est que vous soyez tous en vie. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas tout faire pour ton fils et nous serons là ainsi que tes parents pour t'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

- Vous avez raison, merci. Je..je vais rentrer. J'ai prévenu mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher ainsi que le petit.

- Tu as bien fait de les appeler. La mère d'Ashley viendra demain quant à elle. Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit bonhomme. _Dit-il en embrassant son petit fils_

- Bonne nuit

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva arriva dans la chambre..

- Tu tiens le coup? _Dit-elle en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Tony_

- Hum ça peut aller, je suis rassurée qu'elle soit en vie. Au fait, ce soir, lorsque je suis partie j'aurai du te le dire qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, mais j'étais tellement bouleversée et sous l'émotion que je suis partie précipitement.

- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends mon coeur. En attendant, elle doit guérir, c'est le principal. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser tomber. Tu es ma femme, et tu es la deuxième maman de ma fille. Et tu es aussi la mère notre bébé. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Le reste de l'équipe passa voir Ashley puis partie vu l'heure tardive. Quant à Tony et Ziva, ils s'étaient endormis, main dans la main près du lit d'Ashley en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

**Chapitre 23:**

2 Décembre:

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Ashley était rentrée à la maison après avoir passé trois semaines à l'hôpital dont une semaine et demi dans le coma. Ziva, quant à elle, était à présente enceinte de 6 mois et commençait à prendre forme à son plus grand bonheur ainsi que celui de Tony, qui était fou et attendait avec impatience leur futur bébé. Pour le petit Aaron, il arrive sur ces 5 mois bientôt. Du côté de Tim et d'Abby, ils ont appris une grande nouvelle. Dans quelques mois, ils ne seront plus 2 mais 3 dans le foyer familiale. La naissance est prévue pour le 2 juillet. Quant au couple, Jenny et Gibbs, ils commencent à prévoir le premier noêl de leur petite Zoé âgée quant à elle de 7 mois.

Maison des Gibbs: 9H20

- Jethro, tu aurai vu le doudou de la petite? _Demanda-t-elle avec Zoé dans les bras_

- Non, pas depuis que je l'ai levé. _Répondit Gibbs en déjeunant_

- Je l'emmène chez le médecin, pour son vaccin.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Non ça ira, à deux on y arrivera, pas vrai Zoé? _Dit-elle en regardant leur fille gazouillée_

- D'accord, faites attention!

- Mais oui, à tout à l'heure chéri

- A tout à l'heure mon coeur.

Maison des Mcabby: 10H20

- Chéri, regarde les échographies! _Dit-elle en les tendant_

- Oh..c'est magnifique. Il va bien?

- Oui le bébé est en pleine forme! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Je te promets que la prochaine fois je viens avec toi, mais vu qu'il manquait des effectifs au travail je..

- Timy chut..je le sais et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir? Tu ne m'as pas décroché la lune mais tu m'as décroché la plus belle des étoiles, notre petit ange.._Dit-elle en prenant les mains de tim et en les mettant sur son ventre_

- Je t'aime Abby, je vous aime. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Je vous aime aussi. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Et que dirai-tu d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un petit restaurant?

- Je suis pour, je te suis!

- Alors c'est partie!

Maison des Dinozzo: 11H00

- Bonjour Papa, Ziva

- Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie? _Demanda Tony qui cuisinait des pancakes_

- Hum, ça peut aller. Je n'ai pas tellement dormie à vrai dire.

- Que se passe-t-il? _Demanda Ziva, assise_

- C'est Parker, on s'est engueulé. On ne s'est jamais engueulé, mais hier soir c'était différent. C'était énorme. Tout ce que nous avions sur le coeur s'est envolé.

- Oh je suis désolée, en tout cas si tu as envie de parler je suis là.

- Merci Ziva

- Ainsi que moi bien sûr!

- Mais bien sûr papa, de toute façon je n'avais pas l'attention de vous le cacher. D'ailleurs, Alice doit venir me chercher dans quelques minutes avec Aaron. Nous devons parler, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlée. Et puis pour revenir à Parker, il veut arrêter de travailler et se concentrer sur sa dernière année à l'université.

- D'accord, bon, mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

- C'est comprit papa, je ne rentrerai pas tard.

Centre commercial: 11H20

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre avec Parker? Car Aaron va réclamer son papa s'il ne le voit pas.

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, et c'est ça qui me faisait peur pendant ma grossesse, de perdre Parker et de me retrouver seule avec Aaron.

- Tu ne le perderas pas, je suis sûr que c'est juste une impasse. Vous avez sûrement besoins de faire une pause, chacun de son côté.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Depuis la naissance d'Aaron, mais aussi pendant ta grossesse vous avez toujours été ensemble, vous n'avez jamais prit le temps de vous voir tous les deux ou même de vous séparer. Il faut se dire parfois qu'il vaut mieux savoir se quitter pour se retrouver par la suite, pas vrai?

- Tu as raison Alice, comment ferai-je sans toi franchement?

- Je ne sais pas, je veux juste te dire que tu dois suivre ton instinct, quelque soit la situation. Tu aimes Parker, lui t'aime plus que tout et entre vous deux il y a Aaron, votre petit ange, qui aiment tellement son papa et sa maman, qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'ils se séparent juste pour une dispute. Chaque couple a droit à sa dispute, chaque jour. Nous ne sommes pas dans un monde de bisounours où tout le monde est beau, et où il n'y a aucun soucis.

- Oui, mais comment allons-nous faire si Parker arrête de travailler? Je veux bien comprendre que ça soit difficile pour lui de travailler en plus de l'université et puis d'être père, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ne travaillerai-tu pas en dehors de l'université toi aussi?

- A vrai dire, j'y es déjà réfléchis sans pour autant prendre une décision. Je pense que c'est la seule solution.

- Tu ne pourrai pas demander à ton père pour faire des stages à l'agence? Vu que c'est ce que tu veux faire.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront bien m'accepter, mais pourquoi pas! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Bon allez on arrête de parler de job, allons faire les magasins!

- Avec plaisir!

Maison des Dinozzo: 11H40

- Ma ninja, on a fini la chambre du bébé!

- C'est vrai?! Montre moi voir!

- Alors? _Demanda Tony_

- Elle est..elle est magnifique! Merci et merci beaucoup d'être venue nous aider Gibbs.

- C'est normal voyons! Tony m'a aidé il y a quelques mois pour notre fille.

- D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle? _Demanda Ziva_

- Elle va bien, ce matin elle a fait son vaccin. Elle n'a pas pleuré apparemment.

- Elle est très courageuse, bon je vous offre à boire alors! Vous voulez quoi?

- Ce sera deux bières mon coeur. _Fit Tony_

- D'accord, les voici!

- Merci! _Firent Tony et Gibbs_

17H30:

- Je suis rentrée! _Annonça-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Aaron_

- Ca s'est bien passé avec Alice?

- Oui Ziva, on a parlé et ça va beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle.

- Sans doute, ce qu'il te semble le mieux Ashley

- Oui, sans doute. Papa est là?

- Non il est en course. Ton père et Gibbs ont fini la chambre du bébé tu veux voir?

- Oh oui avec plaisir!

Ashley déposa Aaron délicatement dans son lit sans le réveiller et alla voir la chambre du bébé qui allait naître dans quelques mois.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu?

- Oh elle est tellement belle.._Dit-elle en s'approchant du berceau_

- Je l'imagine déjà dans son petit berceau, entouré de ses peluches. _Fit Ziva en caressant son ventre arrondi_

- J'ai hâte d'être à nouveau grande soeur, quant à Aaron il va bientôt avoir sa tata.

- C'est vrai, encore 3 mois a attendre et je serai maman à mon tour. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Au fait Ziva, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Parker et je pense qu'il faudrai mieux que je fasse une pause, c'est ce qu'Alice m'a dit. Lui, d'un côté pourra souffler quant à moi, je vais pouvoir en profiter et me remettre en question. Vu qu'il ne veut plus travailler, c'est à moi de le faire en dehors des cours.

- C'est une très bonne décision, très mature.

- Merci

- Et si tu veux de l'aide pour trouver un job, surtout dans ce que tu veux faire, je crois qu'avec ton père, on peut négocier.

- Oh oui ce serai tellement bien, merci!

- Mais de rien ma puce. _Dit-elle en l'enlaçant_

- Bon je crois que je vais appeler Parker pour..ah bah tient en parlant du loup, le voici!

- Tu vois un loup? _Demanda Ziva en regardant dans la pièce_

- Mais non Ziva, c'est une expression! Parker est en train de m'appeler! _Dit-elle en montrant le portable à cette dernière_

- Ah d'accord, bon je vais ranger les bodys alors!

- Allo?

- Ashley, on doit parler

- Je t'écoute

- Non pas au téléphone, je dois te parler, te parler en face si possible

- Ok, devant chez moi dans une demie-heure?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure

A peine a-t-elle raccrochée qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit, jamais elle n'aurai penser vivre une telle situation.

Maison des Mcgee: 19h15

- J'ai passé une très belle journée avec toi mon amour

- Oh oui, c'était géniale. Demain, j'imprimerai les photos d'aujourd'hui pour les mettre dans ceci! Fit Tim en montrant ce qu'il avait acheté

- Un album photo? _S'exclama-t-elle surprise_

- Oui, cette album ce sera notre vie. On y mettera toutes sortes de photos mais surtout celle du mariage ainsi que la grossesse. Comme ça, plus tard, lorsque nos enfants auront grandit, ils pourront le regarder et pourront à leur tour le compléter.

- Tu..tu as dis nos enfants? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Oui car je compte bien en faire d'autres avec toi, pour fonder notre famille.

- Oh Timy, c'est tellement mignon ce que tu dis.._Dit-elle en sanglotant_

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures? _Demanda-t-il en la berçant_

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Sans doute les hormones, Tony m'a fait briffer sur ça. Ziva réagie pareil avec lui.

- Hey! _Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule_

- Quoi j'ai rien dis de mal!

- Si tu es entrain de critiquer les femmes enceintes! Ziva m'a aussi briffer sur ça!

- Je vois, je vois! Bon pour me pardonner que dis-tu d'un massage gratuit, en présence d'un énorme bol de fraises enrobées de crème au chocolat?

- Je veux bien! C'est partie, tu as 10 minutes pour tout préparer!

- T'inquiète, je ferai tout pour tu te sentes bien. _Dit-il en m'embrassant_

- Et si on oubliait le bol de fraises au chocolat et qu'on passe directement au massage?

- Ca me va, à vos ordres miss chauve-souris.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, dans le foyer des Gibbs tout se passait on ne peut mieux.

Maison des Gibbs: 20H15

- La petite vient de boire, je vais la coucher et après je te fais le meilleur des repas. Ca te va?

- Oh oui, je t'attends alors! _Dit-elle en souriant_

Quelques minutes plus tard..

- Le repas est servi!

- Whaou! La table est magnifique!

- Je savais que ça allait te plaire, veux-tu que je te présente le plat? _Dit-il en lui tirant la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie_

- Oui avec plaisir. _Dit-elle en se mettant assise_

- Un boeuf bourguignon, un plat typiquement français. C'est pour te rappeler notre mission sous-couverture à Paris

- Ohhh c'est tellement adorable de ta part, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse.

- C'est pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

Les deux amoureux dégustèrent le plat préparé avec amour de la part de Gibbs puis ils s'enfilèrent sous les couvertures devant un bon film.

**Chapitre 24:**

2 décembre: 22h00: Chez les Dinozzo

- Salut

- Salut

- Où est Aaron?

- Il dort, en même temps vu l'heure..

- Je..je suis désolé, j'arrive un peu tard à vrai dire! _Fit Parker en regardant sa montre_

- Ca fait deux heures que je t'attends Parker, que faisais-tu?

- J'avais besoins de réfléchir

- Besoins de réfléchir sur quoi?

- Sur notre avenir

- Et tu en as conclu quoi?

- Qu'être parents ce n'est pas facile pour nous, adolescents, que c'est beaucoup de responsabilité. Et..

- Tu es entrain de me dire que nous allons nous séparer? Penses-tu à Aaron?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ashley. Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je voulais dire que c'était très dur d'être jeunes parents, avec ces nombreuses nouvelles responsabilités mais je ne regrette en rien notre choix. J'aime notre fils, je t'aime et j'aime ma vie actuelle. C'est juste que par moment j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est pour cela que je parais distant et que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir. Mais je te jure que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, loin de là. Je t'aime Ashley. _Dit-il calmement en lâchant une larme_

- Moi aussi je t'aime

- Bon il est tard, je vais te laisser. Demain je prendrerai Aaron vu que nous sommes le week-end.

- Oui, ces affaires sont déjà prêtes. A demain

- Oui a demain. _Fit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur son front_

Samedi 03 Décembre: 11H30

- Bonjour Parker, vient rentre! _Fit Tony_

- Bonjour, Ashley et Aaron sont prêt?

- Oui, Ashley est dans sa chambre, tu peux monter!

- C'est Parker? _Demanda Ziva portant une main à son ventre_

- Oui, il vient chercher le petit comme l'a dit Ashley hier. Il va pouvoir profiter de son fils avec ses parents pour changer. _Répondit Tony en l'embrassant_

- D'accord, et nous qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?

- Plutôt toi et Ashley vu que moi Gibbs m'attends, c'est notre week-end!

- Ohhh mon pauvre nounours, on se rattrappera alors la semaine prochaine?!

- Mais oui ma ninja! Allez je file avant que Gibbs me tape! Bonne journée à ce soir. Je t'aime! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- A ce soir mon amour

- A ce soir Ashley!

- A toute Papa!

Chambre d'Ashley:

- Allez vient mon bonhomme, on va voir papi et mamie! _Dit-il en le portant_

- Tient je t'ai mis tout ce qu'il fallait.._Dit-elle en lui tendant le sac à langer_

- Comme tous les week-end où je l'ai. _Remarqua-t-il en souriant_

- Désolée c'est juste que je stresse d'oublier des affaires et..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura tout ce qu'il faut et au pire j'irai faire des courses. _Dit-il en la rassurant_

- Oui, je sais, désolée. Ce serai plus simple qu'on habite ensemble..

- Oui..Mais malheureusement ce ne sera qu'à la fin de l'université. _Dit-il en lui tenant la main_

- Encore 6 mois à attendre. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Oui, bon allez mes parents m'attendent dehors, bon week-end! Tu dis bon week-end à maman, bon week-end. Je t'aime. _Dit-il en lui disant au revoir_

- Bon week-end vous deux, je vous aime aussi. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

Maison des Millers: 12h15

- Parker, tu peux descendre s'il te plait

- Oui j'arrive maman!

- Ton père m'a dit que tu allais quitter ton job est-ce la vérité?

- Non, enfin oui il y a quelques jours je prévoyais ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'Ashley travaille alors que moi non. J'ai donc décidé de garder le job. J'aime ma famille et je ne veux pas les perdre. _Dit-il en regardant son fils, endormit sur son épaule_

- Je suis fière de toi mon fils

- Merci maman

- Parker, ça te dirai d'aller au parc cet après-midi avec ton fils et le fils de ta cousine?

- Oui, bien sûr papa! Mais après la sieste, il a l'air tellement fatigué.

- C'est normal, il n'a que 5 mois. Il a encore besoin de dormir.

- Oui, maman. Bon je vais le réveiller pour lui donner à manger et je le coucherai.

- D'accord

...

- Il a tellement grandit en devenant papa, c'est incroyable! _S'exclama sa mère_

- Ca tu l'as dis, je ne le reconnai même plus! _Fit son père_

- Ils forment tellement une belle famille!

- Oui tellement belle..

Maison des Dinozzo: 12h25

- Ca te dirai de venir manger en ville?

- Oh oui avec plaisir!

- Et puis après nous irons faire du shopping!

- Ah ça c'est cool, j'adore! Allons-y!

Alors que chacun profita de son week-end pour s'amuser et se reposer, d'autres travaillèrent.

26 Mars: Trois mois passèrent...

- Votre col est prêt pour acceuillir votre petit bout, vous êtes prête? _Demanda la sage-femme_

- Nous sommes prêt! _Fit Ziva en souriant à Tony_

- Allons-y, vous allez inspirer et expirer, poussez poussez poussez, oui c'est bien continuez! Soufflez.._Fit la puéricultrice_

- Nous allons attendre la prochaine contraction...la voilà, on inspire et on expire, on pousse on pousse..Oui vous y êtes presque. _Déclara la sage-femme_

- Allez ne poussez plus, et attrappez voir petit ange.._Fit la puéricultrice en attrappant le bébé_

- Oh..c'est une petite fille, oh salut toi..Fit Ziva émue

- Bonjour toi, olala comme tu ressembles tellement à ta maman tu sais ça?! _Fit Tony en caressant la petite main de sa fille_

- Elle est tellement belle..

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler? _Demanda la puéricultrice_

- Lana, Lana Abbigael Jennyfer Dinozzo

- Bienvenue à toi Lana! _Déclara la sage-femme en lui mettant son bracelet_

Deux heures plus tard...

- Alors? _Demanda Ashley impatiente_

- C'est une petite fille. _Annonça le jeune papa_

- Félicitation! _Fit l'équipe_

- On peut la voir? _Demanda Abby aussi impatiente qu'Ashley_

- Oui venez!

Chambre n°162: 11H40

- Bonjour, je vois qu'il y a tout le monde! _Fit Ziva, allongée sur le lit_

- Et oui, on ne pouvait pas attendre demain! _Répondit Palmer_

- Présentez-nous cette petite fille mes chers enfants! _S'exclama Ducky_

- Ducky et les autres, voici Lana Abbigael Jennyfer Dinozzo. _Fit Tony_

- Vous avez donner notre prénom pour votre puce? _Demandèrent surprise _

- Oui, car l'une d'entre vous est sa marraine c'est Abby. _Annonça Ziva_

- Oh merci, merci!

- Qui est le parrain? _Demanda Parker_

- C'est Gibbs. _Répondit Tony_

- Oh..je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cadeau merci! Je suis très honoré d'être son parrain!

- Merci Gibbs. _Fit le couple_

- On peut la prendre?

- Oui Tim, tient la voici! _Répondit Ziva en donnant Lana à Tim_

- Elle est magnifique..c'est vraiment votre mélange! Déclara Tim

- Oui et bientôt ce sera vous deux qui seront aux anges, hein? _Fit Jenny_

Abby, qui était à côté de Tim, posa sa main sur son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle était en effet à présent enceinte de 5 mois et attendait un petit garçon, pour le plus grand bonheur du couple. Quant à Gibbs et Jenny, ils avaient leur petite fille, Zoé âgée à présent de 10 mois. Aaron, assit sur les bras de sa maman, était âgé quant à lui de 8 mois et commençait à avoir ses premières dents.

**Chapitre 25:**

Quatres mois passèrent depuis la naissance de la petite Lana, Tony et Ziva étaient aux anges face à la petite bouille de leur fille quant à Aaron et Zoé ils ont fêté leur 1 an il y a quelques jours, et ont fait leurs premiers pas face à leurs parents émus par les progrès de ces derniers. Quant à Abby et Mcgee ils profitaient de leurs derniers moments en amoureux avant l'arrivée de leur petite fille.

Maison des Mcgee: 07H20

- Tim je peux t'accompagner au Ncis?

- Non Abby

- Allez s'il te plait, juste ce matin!

- Abby, non c'est non! Je n'ai pas envie que notre enfant naisse dans les locaux du Ncis.

- Mais il ne naîtra pas là-haut, scientifiquement il est démontré que pour un premier accouchement le temps de travail pour une femme avant la naissance du bébé est de 8h environ. Donc..

- Je vois que tu as passé du temps avec notre bon cher Ducky, mais la réponse est non!

- Tim, tu sais très bien que je m'ennuie et j'ai besoins de voir du monde. Je vais péter les plombs moi!

- Tu as vu l'équipe ce week-end, soit hier.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil! Ce n'est pas la même ambiance! Et puis..

- Bon d'accord, allez vient je t'amène! Mais..je te ramène à midi c'est d'accord?

- Oui papa!

- Abby!

- Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de rire?

- Mais si ma puce, c'est pour t'embêter, tu le sais très bien! Je t'aime trop pour te bouder!

- Oh moi aussi je t'aime!

Maison des Dinozzo:

- Ashley, on y va. Tu veux qu'on amène Aaron à la crèche vu qu'on dépose Lana? _Demanda Ziva_

- Non, vu que nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui laisse-le ici, et puis tu peux me laisser aussi Lana. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui papa, je m'occupe déjà d'un bébé je peux m'occuper d'un deuxième bébé non? Au pire, il y a Parker et au pire du pire je vous appelle si besoins.

- Bon d'accord, bon je la recouche, tient le baby-phone. Bonne journée princesse!

- Bonne journée papa

- A ce soir Ashley, à ce soir mes bébés!

- A ce soir Ziva

Dans la voiture...

- C'est trop dure de reprendre sans notre bébé..

- Tu sais chérie c'est dur les premiers jours mais tu vas t'y habituer. Il y a deux mois j'étais comme toi, je ne voulais pas vous quitter.

- Je l'espère, bon je n'ai pas à m'inquièter, Lana ne va pas encore à la crèche aujourd'hui, demain ce sera plus dur.

- Au fait, tu as eu Abby au téléphone hier?

- Euh oui pourquoi mon amour?

- J'ai reçu un sms du bleu, comme quoi Abby était malheureusement infatiguable et qu'elle pleurait pour rien.

- Les hormones, les hormones.._Dit-elle en souriant_

- Pourtant je l'avais prévenue!

- Ehhh! _Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule droite_

- Aie pourquoi tu as fais ça?

- Tu as fait comprendre à Mcgee que j'étais infatiguable et encore plus sauvage en présence d'hormones, c'est ça?

- Mais non pas du tout ma ninja!

- Mouai.._Dit-elle en souriant_

Bureau du Ncis: 7h30

- Bonjour patron!

- Bonjour Mcgee, Abby?

- Salut Gibbs! Tu te demandes sans doute ce que je fais là et bien pour te répondre voilà j'avais envie de vous rendre visite, ici, même si tu vas dire que l'on s'est vu ce week-end, oui oui..mon cher fiancé m'a fait la morale lui aussi avant de venir! _Dit-elle fière d'elle_

- Je crois que tu as tout dit, assied toi, Tony et Ziva ne devraient pas trop tarder, moi je vais voir Jenny, lui donner vos derniers rapports.

- Encore une excuse pour aller voir la directrice, hein patron?! _Taquina Dinozzo venant d'arriver_

- Dinozzo! _Fit ce dernier en le slappant_

- Ah oui Bonjour patron! _Dit-il en lui souriant face aux visages amusés de ses collègues_

- Bonjour Gibbs! _Salua Ziva_

- Bonjour vous deux, installez-vous et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

- Ok patron!

- Salut vous deux! _Fit Tony_

- Salut, mais dit voir Abby que fais-tu ici?

- Salut Ziva, je suis venue vous rendre visite comme tu peux le voir! Je m'ennuyais un peu beaucoup à la maison, tu peux me comprendre non?

- Oui c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas à te faire la morale! Je suppose que tu l'as déjà reçu ce matin?

- Oui Mcgee puis Gibbs

- Enfin Gibbs il n'a pas pu en placer une.._Ricana Mcgee_

- J'imagine très bien la scène! _Firent Tony et Ziva en souriant_

- Ohoh..

- Quoi mon coeur? Que se passe-t-il?

- Je crois que notre fille a choisi de venir plus tôt que prévue! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- C'est vrai? Tu as des contractions? Tu..

- Calme toi Tim, Abby n'a pas besoins d'avoir a subir ton stress!

- Tu as raison Ziva, Tony tu pourrai prévenir Gibbs pour Abby?

- Oui j'y vais, allez-y! On vous suit!

- Merci. _Répondirent le couple_

15h25:

Quelques heures plus tard naquit une petite fille au doux prénom de Laura. Elle portait en elle 2 kilos 870 grammes de bonheur pour 48 cm. Abby et Mcgee étaient émerveillées devant leur petit ange, né il y a quelques minutes. Tony et Jenny furent nommés parrain et marraine. Quant aux autres, ils observèrent le nouveau poupon de la famille, qui venait à nouveau de s'agrandir.

19H10:

Le soir venue..

- Ashley, Parker, on y va!

- D'accord Papa

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir garder Lana avec Aaron? _Demanda Ziva aux deux adolescents_

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, en plus ils viennent de boire et ne devraient plus trop tarder à aller au lit.

- Et puis si ya un problème on vous appelle!

- Parker a raison chérie, allez vient! _Fit Tony en s'adressant à Ziva_

- Au fait vous deux, vous êtes magnifiques!

- Merci ma puce! _Firent Tony et Ziva main dans la main_

- Bon allez, allez-y! Bonne soirée! _Fit Ashley_

- Merci bonne soirée à vous deux! _Fit Tony_

19h30: Cuisine

- On fait quoi maintenant? _Demanda Ashley_

- On a qu'à faire des crêpes pour le dîner?!

- Tu es..sérieux?

- Oui plus que sûr, et puis ça changera des pizzas qu'on a l'habitude de manger. _Dit-il en souriant_

- Bon bah allons-y pour des crêpes!

Des pleurs se firent entendre du salon...

- Oh bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ma princesse, tu commences à fatiguer pas vrai? Allez vient dans mes bras, tu vas aller faire dodo. _Fit Ashley en prenant sa petite soeur_

- Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours!

- Ah oui?

- Oui, tu es tellement doué avec les enfants!

- Merci c'est gentille, je pourrai même te retourner le compliment, tu as pris instinctivement notre fils dans tes bras, lorsque ma soeur a pleuré.

- Oui et d'ailleurs il a l'air d'aimer son nouveau jouet, pas vrai bonhomme?

- Pa-pa!

- Oh..t'as t'as bien entendue ce que je viens d'entendre, il m'a appelé papa!

- C'est bien le fils à son père, pas vrai?

- Pa-pa, pa-pa!

- Mais oui mon coeur, moi aussi je t'aime! _Fit Parker_

- Bon je vais coucher ma soeur, tu arriveras à préparer la pâte à crêpe avec le petit ou je vais le coucher lui aussi?

- Non laisse-le, on le couchera plus tard. Pour une fois, que nous sommes tous les trois

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, ça me manquait à vrai dire. _Dit-elle en couchant Lana_

- A moi aussi ça me manquait. Je vous aime tellement! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Moi aussi je vous aime.

- Au fait, mes parents ont discuté avec tes parents et ils se sont mis d'accord sur quelque chose!

- A ouai? Raconte! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Si j'ai mon année, ils veulent bien nous payer le loyer de notre appartement!

- Tu as bien dit notre appartement?

- Oui, celui dont on parle depuis des mois, ils avaient dit au début attendre la fin de l'année, comme tu le savais mais ils ont réfléchis et ont pensé que ce serait mieux pour nous d'emménager d'ici un mois ou deux, après les résultats!

- En espérant que tu es ton année! Car moi il me reste le bts à faire!

- Tu es en train de me dire que tout repose sur moi? _Dit-il en rigolant_

- C'est ça, ..mais non je rigole mon coeur, je disais ça pour rigoler! Je suis sûre que tu l'auras!

- Oh je l'espère, je l'espère!

- Ah tient notre petit prince s'est endormie! _Dit-elle en montrant son fils_

- Il a l'air d'être bien sur ton épaule!

- Il se sent bien, en même tu es son père, il a besoin de moi mais il a besoin aussi de toi, il est encore petit.

- Oui, il grandit tellement vite c'est incroyable, déjà un an!

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, tu veux continuer les crêpes?

- Oui, tient le petit. _Dit-il en tendant son fils à sa petite amie_

- Merci, je vais aller le coucher!

- D'accord princesse! _Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe_

C'est ainsi que la soirée pour nos deux amoureux commencèrent après avoir coucher tous les petits. Du côté de Tim et d'Abby, ils profitèrent au maximum des derniers jours à la maternité avec leur fille, Laura. Quant à Jenny et Gibbs, ils couchèrent leur fille, Zoé et s'installèrent devant leur télévision.

**Chapitre 26:**

Deux semaines passèrent..

Chambre d'Aaron: 20h00

- _Allez au lit bonhomme_

- Pa-pa

- Oui mon chéri, allez vient! Tu vas être sage car papa demain réserve une grosse surprise à maman, après la remise des diplômes!

- Ma-ma

- Oui mon ange, et tu sais ce que je vais lui faire? Regarde, tu crois que ça lui plaira?

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon, prit l'objet en question dans ses mains et l'admira, ce qui fit sourire Parker. C'est sur ça allait lui plaire, mais encore faut-il avoir le courage de le faire.

- A ce que je vois ça doit te plaire, et tu sais quoi, dans quelques semaines nous vivrons à trois, tous ensemble. Toi, maman et moi. Et nous pourrons enfin profiter de notre intimité au maximum. Mais pour ça il va falloir que j'ai mes examens, sinon il faudra encore attendre un petit peu pour qu'on est un peu d'argent pour payer un loyer. Mais ça, c'est une affaire de grand, pas pour les petits garçons. Couche toi mon ange, je t'aime, et ça ne l'oublie pas. _Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils_

Le lendemain: 11H20: Université

- Prêt? _Demanda Ashley en face de Parker_

- Je suis prêt, souhaite moi bonne chance

- Bonne chance mon coeur, je suis de tout coeur avec toi. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Veuillez applaudir les nouveaux diplômés de l'université de Washington: Amely Chase, Michael Shaffer, Jordan Grogan, Brook Carson, Liza Loveski , Robert Moore, Damon Pieffer, Emily Sawyer, Jessica Scamett, ... et maintenant nous allons laisser la parole au major de la promotion Parker Miller!

Parker, surprit, se leva et se positionna face à l'assemblée. Emue, Ashley ne sut retenir une larme devnat cette scène, en compagnie de son fils et de sa famille.

- Je vous remercie. Jeunes diplômés de cette promotion, parents et invités. Je ne suis pas très bon en discours, mais j'aimerai vous raconter un des évènement de ma vie, qui n'aurai pas du avoir lieu. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été victime d'un accident de la route, avec à bord ma petite-amie et mon fils. Ma petite-amie, gravement touchée par cet accident, et qui selon les médecins n'étaient plus apte à vivre, s'est battue et m'a montré, que le vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il fallait en profiter. Sans elle, sans mon fils, je n'aurai pas eu cette rage à réussir, à rester aussi en vie. Car pour moi, ils font partie de ma vie, sans eux je ne suis plus rien. Alors j'aimerai en profiter, en ce jour, pour s'il vous le voulait bien, demander la main à ma petite-amie. Ashley Dinozzo Eishter, voudriez-vous m'épouser? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _Prononça-t-il en s'agenouillant face à Ashley_

- Je..Oui Oui bien sûr que je le veux! _Dit-elle émue et surprise par le discours_

Parker, tout en se relevant, passa au doigt d'Ashley une bague où était gravée Ashley&Parker. Toute l'assemblée, se leva et félicita les jeunes fiancés en ce jour unique.

- Je t'aime.._Murmura-t-il à son oreille_

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

- Attends je rectifie, je vous aime! _Dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras_

- Moi aussi je vous aime et rien ne pourra à présent nous séparer!

- Et nous alors? _Demanda Jessica_

- Ah si les parents! _Firent les adolescents en grimaçant_

- Je suis contente pour toi ma puce! _Déclara Tony_

- Merci papa! _Dit-elle en l'enlaçant_

- Félicitation Ashley! _Firent Ziva, Jessica, Abby et Mcgee_

- Félicitation à vous deux, et bravo pour ta déclaration mon fils! _Firent les parents de Parker_

- Félicitation à vous les jeunes! _Firent Gibbs et Jenny_

- Monsieur Palmer, moi c'est ce que j'appelle l'esprit de famille, regardons-nous.

En effet, le vieux médecin légiste avait raison. Tony et Ziva étaient mariés, et avaient une petite fille, Lana, âgée de 2 mois. Parker et Ashley, la fille de Tony et Jessica, étaient fiancés et étaient parents d'un petit Aaron, âgé de 1 an. Du côté de Gibbs et de Jenny, ils étaient fiancés et avaient adoptés ensemble leur fille Zoé, aujourd'hui âgée d' 1 an. Quant à Mcgee et Abby ils étaient fiancés et il y a deux semaines Abby avait donné naissance à une petite fille, nommée Laura. Et enfin Palmer et Brenna qui eux, pour le moment ne se sont pas encore décidé à fonder une famille.

**EPILOGUE:**

Deux ans passèrent..

_20 Juin: Cérémonie de Mariage_

_Le couple des futurs mariés s'avancèrent lentement, dans l'allée fleurie de roses rouges. De chaque côté de l'allée se trouvait leur famille, ce qui comptait le plus pour eux. Lorsqu'ils s'atteignirent l'estrade recouvert d'un tapis rouge où se trouvait le prête, Tony et Courtney s'avancèrent ensuite dans l'allée et puis ce fut le tour de Jessica et d'Eric de se lancer. La fin du cortège se termina par l'arrivée des demoiselles d'honneurs, Lana/Zoé/Laura, ainsi que par l'arrivée d'Aaron, qui portait avec lui, précieusement les alliances de ses parents. Quant aux témoins ils se trouvaient à côté des futurs mariés. Ashley avait choisi Alice et Margot, ses meilleures amies, pour les témoins quant à Parker il avait choisi son meilleure ami Zachary et son ami Thomas. Maintenant que tout le monde était prêt la cérémonie pouvait à présent commencer._

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes ici réunis afin d'unir deux personnes, Parker Miller et Ashley Dinozzo Eishter par les liens unis du mariage. Si quelqu'un désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

(silence dans la salle)

- Bien puisque personne veut s'opposer à cette union, je vais poser une question à chacun. Parer Miller, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime?

- Oui je le veux. _Répondit-il en regardant Ashley_

- Ashley Eishter, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux légitime?

- Oui je le veux. _Répondit-elle en lui souriant_

- Vous pouvez à présent échanger vos voeux devant votre famille ainsi que vos amis.

- Moi, Parker Miller, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, je te déclara, toi Ashley Dinozzo Eister, mon épouse légitime. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Ashley Dinozzo Eishter, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, je te déclare, toi Parker Miller, mon époux légitime. Je t'aimerai aussi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Maintenant que vous avez échangez vos voeux, j'appelle la personne qui garde les alliances pour qu'elle vienne sur l'estrade afin d'unir ces deux personnes.

Le petit Aaron, du bout de ses trois ans, s'avança vers ses parents, sourire au lèvre. Parker, regardant son fils, prit une des alliances et la glissa à l'annuaire d'Ashley, quant à Ashley elle répéta le même geste que celui de Parker. Après que les alliances furent échangés, Ashley et Parker embrassèrent leur fils qui retourna s'asseoir auprès de l'équipe.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée! _Déclara le prêtre_

Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard ému de l'équipe et de leur famille. Parker prit ensuite la main d'Ashley ainsi que celle de son fils qui se trouvait dans l'allée et s'avancèrent ensemble, vers la sortie. L'équipe et la famille les suivirent par la suite.

- Vous êtes prêts? _Demanda Ashley_

- Oui! _Répondit en choeur l'assemblée_

- c'est partie!

Ashley lança son bouquet de rose rouge vers l'assemblée et ne fut pas surprit du résultat. Alice, tenait dans sa main le bouquet, et regardait son petit-ami, Thomas, l'un des meilleurs amis de Parker. Ce fut ensuite le départ du jeune couple marié vers la salle des fêtes où une soirée inoubliable les attendait...

A l'intérieur de la salle des fêtes:

Côté Tony/Ashley:

- Je suis très fier de toi ma puce, de ce que tu es devenue et de ce que tu nous apportes chaque jour au quotidien.

- Oh papa..

- M'accorderiez-vous une danse Madame Miller?

- Avec plaisir Monsieur Dinozzo!

- Je t'aime Ashley! _Murmura Tony en dansant avec sa fille_

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa. _Dit-elle en souriant_

Côté Courtney/Parker:

- Si je respecte bien la tradition, je devrai aller danser avec le jeune marié, qui n'est autre que mon fils! Dit-elle en souriant

- C'est tout à fait ça maman

- Alors allons-y!

- Avec plaisir!

_Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut le tour de Parker et d'Ashley de danser avec leur fils sur le piste de danse devant leur famille. Par la suite, chaque couple rentra en piste, Tony et Ziva avec leur fille Lana, Tim et Abby avec leur fille Laura, Jethro et Jenny avec leur fille et enfin Jimmy et Brenna. Quant à Ducky il préféra raconter ses vieilles histoires avec le père de Tony, les parents de Parker ainsi que la mère d'Ashley qui n'est autre que Jessica._

_Devant la salle des fêtes: Quelques heures plus tard_

_Les jeunes mariés, accompagnés de leur petit garçon partirent en lune de miel. Et oui, ils ont choisi de partir en vacances en famille, contrairement à la tradition. De plus, c'est une lune de miel, offerte par toute l'équipe et la famille. La durée de ce voyage est d'une semaine.._

- Oh Jethro, pour moi cela ne s'appelle plus un esprit d'équipe mais un esprit de famille! _Déclara le vieux légiste_

- Tu as tout à fait raison Duck', allez vient allons faire la fête, ils nous attendent tous!

**Désolée pour les fautes et le traitement de texte je fais vite pour vous mettre la suite! **

**+ 28 chapitres, + 1400 coms**


End file.
